While You Were Sleeping
by SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorrow
Summary: Edward was in a car accident and slipped into a coma. Five years later and his daughter with Bella, Emily, doesn't know about him. What happens when she meets him and he awakens, will he remember anything? How will he deal with being a dad? All Human
1. Bed Time Stories

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**I was bored waiting for people to update on their stories and waiting for BD to come out (we don't get it till Monday ****L****) so I decided to write another story.**

**Please read and tell me what you think.**

**Bed Time Stories**

"Tell me about him again." I looked down into Emily's vibrant green eyes, so much like her father's and felt my heart lurch for him. "Please." She pleaded with me.

"Okay." I sighed.

She snuggled into my side and settled down waiting for me to start. I ran my fingers through her wild hair and stared up at the ceiling, thinking back to the very first time I met her father.

**I had just moved to Forks from Phoenix to live with Granda Charlie. In typical Fork's fashion it was raining down more than ever as I unpacked my belongings into my small bedroom. After I finished I went down to the kitchen.**

"**What's burning?" I walked into the kitchen, waving my hand in front of my nose trying to get rid of the horrid burning smell.**

"**Shoot." Granda muttered and pulled out a smoking, black tray.**

"**What was that supposed to be?" I asked looking the black heap.**

"**Lasagne, it said forty minutes on the label." He lifted off what looked like a piece of cardboard.**

"**Did you forget to take the lid off?" **

"I don't like Granda's cooking either, he always burns it." Emily screwed her face up making me chuckle. I went back to the story.

"**It didn't say that on the instructions." He chucked the smoldering black blob on the oven top and sighed. "How about we get some pizza instead?" He suggested.**

"**Whatever." I shrugged.**

**He pulled open a couple of drawers, raking through the contents. "Aha!" He held up the pizza leaflet and picked up the phone. Granda phoned up the pizza and went to the shop to get some soda.**

**I was sitting reading my book when the doorbell rang.**

"Was it daddy?"

She already knew it was him but she seemed to ask that question every time I told her the story, her anticipation never fading.

"Just wait." I softly patted her head and carried on.

**I collected the money from the counter in the kitchen and opened the door. The pizza boy was pulling the pizza box out of the insulated case and turned to face me.**

"**That'll be . . ."**

**When he looked up I saw the most amazing pair of emerald eyes.**

I looked down into Emily's eyes, getting lost in them just like I had with Edward that night. She was smiling brightly up at me.

**I couldn't speak, all I could do was stare at him. He was beautiful, the most handsome person I had ever scene in my entire life; he had wild bronze hair, gorgeous green eyes and lovely kissable lips.**

Emily let out a giggle and pouted her lips.

**I shook my head trying to clear my head and speak. **

"**Sorry, how much will it be?" I asked him with a smile. **

"**It will cost you your name and number." Daddy said.**

"**I'm sorry." I was blushing like a tomato.**

"**If you will give me your name and number the pizza is free of charge." He smiled at me and I felt my knees go like jelly.**

"**Bella, Bella Swan." I stuck out my hand for the pizza but he pulled it away.**

"**Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. I need the other half of the agreement then you can get your pizza."**

"**224-69-208."**

**He repeated the number a couple of times then handed me the pizza.**

"**Don't give that number out to any other boys, I don't want my girlfriend being pestered by annoying boys with puppy dog crushes." He winked.**

**I watched him as he walked away and climbed into his car and drove off. From that night onwards I knew that I wanted daddy to be my boyfriend and no one else.**

I looked down to see Emily was breathing heavily, sound asleep. She never managed to stay awake for the whole story. I kissed her head lightly and quietly slipped out of the bed, closed her door over and made my way downstairs.

"Is she asleep?" Alice asked from the couch.

"Yeah, sound asleep." I sat down beside her and sighed.

"You need to tell her Bella."

"Don't." I started but got cut off.

"Bella, you can't let her believe her own father is dead when he isn't." I turned to Alice pleading with my eyes.

"How many times do we need to have this argument? Seriously Alice, it's been 5, nearly 6 years and there is still no improvement in him."

"Maybe if he heard her voice, your voice, the two of you together?" Tears were forming in my eyes as I shook my head.

"I can't Alice, it breaks my heart seeing him like that. I can't put my daughter through it too, for her to see him like that. . ." I winced at the thought.

"She has a right to know, Bella. She should have the choice to see him if she wants to, she will end up hating you when she finds out." Alice's face was determined, she had a point but I didn't want Emily to hurt like I do.

"She's a child Alice." I whispered.

"I'm going to tell her Bella, if you don't I will." She threatened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me. She my niece and she has a right to see her father." With that Alice got up off the couch and stomped out of the room.

"Alice."

"I'm giving you until Monday, Bella. If she still doesn't know I'm telling her."

She gave me a final glare before walking out of the house and leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I had five days to tell my daughter that I had lied to her all her life. That her father was still alive but didn't know who she was, that he even had a daughter for that matter. And I was the one that had to tell her this, I had visited him everyday for the past 5 ½ years. Spoken to him in hopes that he would hear my voice and wake up but had only been let down every time when I held his hand and it lay motionless in mine.

She was either going to hate me for lying to her or love me for giving her father back after taking him away, I was hoping it was going to be the second one because I don't think I could live without her too.

**I know it's a bit scarce on details but it will all be explained in the next chapter. Review and tell me what you think, I just came up with it so don't know if it's really that good of a story line.**

**Laura**

**xxx**


	2. Living In Hope

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**Thanks to all that reviewed, read and enjoy!**

**Living In Hope**

"Hi Sarah." I smiled at the small red head behind the nurse's station.

"Afternoon Bella, how are you today?"

"Fine thanks, any change?" I asked hopeful.

"No sorry." She gave me an apologetic smile and looked down at the paperwork in front of her avoiding my no doubt sad face.

I walked down the all too familiar corridor, stopped outside his door and opened it. Edward lay in front of me, motionless and serene. His hair was still wild and sticking up everywhere, his lips still so kissable and his skin a porcelain white.

"Hey honey." I dragged the plastic chair to beside his bed and sat down. I scooted to the edge of the seat and gently placed my palm to the side of his face, rubbing his cheek with my thumb.

I sat their for an immeasurable amount of time, telling him everything and anything about Emily; how she had asked to hear the story yet again! How she was starting school tomorrow, that she looked more like him everyday, how inquisitive she had become and that Esme had began teaching her the piano.

I sat holding his hand, listening to the familiar sound of Clair De Lune and the rhythmic beat of his heart on the monitor.

"I got in a fight with Alice last night, she thinks I should take Emily in to see you." I looked from our hands to his face, waiting for any sign that he had heard me.

"I just don't want her to see you like this, it breaks my heart everyday and I don't want to inflict that kind of pain on our daughter." A tear fell down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

"Ahem."

I jumped back and turned to see who was behind me. Carlisle was standing at the door looking solemn.

"Sorry about interrupting, I couldn't help but overhear."

"It's fine Carlisle."

"But I have to agree with Alice." He spoke quietly.

I looked at him in shock, my mouth hanging open.

"Sorry?" I said shocked.

"I think Alice is right in what she's saying. I think it would benefit both Edward and Emily if she were to see him. Research as shown that talking to coma victims can help bring them around. For him to know he had a daughter and to hear her, that would make any man try to wake up." Carlisle reasoned.

We had all tried different things to wake him; we had his favourite music play constantly, spoke to him, told him stories from the past and told him we wanted him back in hopes that he would wake up.

"I know but I don't want her to think he will magically wake up and then be heart broken when he doesn't."

"I can understand where you're coming from but you will never know until you take her here. Explain to her that he might not wake up, don't give her false hope and she won't expect it."

"I guess you're right. I just don't know how to tell her, I told her that he died. How am I supposed to explain it all?" I had gotten way over my head.

"We'll help, we're family." He smiled.

"Thank you." I stood up and gave him a fierce hug and broken down.

Carlisle stayed silent, comforting me as I rode the waves of crying and sobbing. I took in a staggered breath and calmed myself. Carlisle handed me a tissue and I gratefully took it and blew my nose.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"You know we are all here for you Bella, never doubt that."

"I know." I nodded. "I have to go get Emily from her play date." I gave Edward a kiss, smoothed his hair and left.

I knew Edward's family would be there to help me, they had been with me since the accident. I had been with Edward for two years, two blissful years that had passed far too quickly for my liking. We had decided to go to University together.

It was summer break and I had been feeling ill for a few days and had realised my period was late, I had made the mistake of telling Alice and she had pushed me into buying a pregnancy test. We both sat in her large bathroom staring at the little white stick waiting to know if I was pregnant or not. My phone began ringing, I looked to see 'Edward' flashing on the screen.

"Hey." I smiled into the phone.

"Hey love." His velvety voice making me melt. "What are you doing?"

"Well, actually . . ." The buzzer Alice had set rang and Alice sprang from the edge of the bathtub and picked up the stick.

"What was that noise?" Edward asked but I didn't answer as I watched Alice's face for any indication.

She looked up from the stick, her face blank. I watched as a stupid grin grew wider and wider on her face and she danced in front of me.

"I'm gonna be an auntie, I'm gonna be an auntie." She rolled her arms in a circle and shook her bum in my face. I let out a laugh and swatted her behind from out of my face.

"Edward I have some news, I'm . . ." There was a loud crash on the other side of the phone, a crunching and scarping of metal. "Edward?"

All I could hear was the screech of tyres and silence.

"EDWARD?!" I screamed down the phone and started panicking.

"Bella? What is it?" Alice shook my shoulders.

Everything went silent after that. I looked to Alice, watching her mouth open and close as she spoke to me, her face growing more distressed by the minute but I just sat there mute as she shook me harder and harder.

The hours after that passed in a blur, I don't really remember much of what happened. Edward's parents, Esme and Carlisle, sister Alice with boyfriend Jasper and his brother Emmett and girlfriend Rosalie and myself had rushed to the hospital, waiting for Edward to come out of theatre.

He had sustained a lot of injuries that I couldn't take, I broke down when the doctor explained that he was in a coma. The chances of him waking were small but Carlisle wouldn't give up on him.

They had all supported me along with my parents when I told them I was pregnant and stuck by me throughout the pregnancy, helping me with finding a place to live and buying baby things.

I had become near enough suicidal the first few weeks after the accident, I had expected Edward to wake up every time I spoke to him, kissed him, but it never happened. It became a daily routine to sit with Edward, tell him how big I was getting and that the baby was keeping healthy.

When Emily had arrived I had hoped desperately that Edward would wake up. I had even taken her through to his room one night in hopes that he heard me tell him our daughter had arrived and that she needed him but he never woke. I had vowed to myself that night that I wouldn't put Emily through the hurt of knowing about her father.

"Mommy!" Emily pulled me out of my daydream. She stopped playing with Joanne in the garden and came over to me.

"Hey Emmie, did you have fun?" I asked as I picked her up and kissed her hair. "Hello Joanne." I smiled down at her and she waved back shyly.

"Yeah, we made cup cakes with sprinkles!"

"Yummy." I licked my lips and walked into Joanne's house to find her parents.

I knocked on the front door and walked in to find Angela. She was sitting in the kitchen trying to feed Jamie, her son.

"Hey Ange." I sat myself down at her kitchen table and stuck my tongue out at Jamie. He smiled a toothless grin and dribbled, thumping his arms on the high chair and swinging his chubby legs.

"Hey Bells." She gave me a brief smile then went back to feeding Jamie.

"Thanks for taking Emily again, we'll have to set a day for Joanne to come over."

"Yeah, can we bake too?" Emily chirped.

"Sure thing."

"Yes." She clapped.

"Right well I better get you home and ready for school. Thanks again Ange."

"No bother." She waved goodbye from the kitchen.

"Bye Jo!" Emily shouted and waved animatedly from the back of the car. I waved goodbye to her also as we drove off home.

After we finished eating dinner, I bathed Emily and got her into her Sponge bob and Patrick nightie.

"Emmie." We were sitting in the living room couch. Emily was watching Sponge bob whilst I plaited her hair into pigtails.

"Yep." She replied not taking her eyes off the screen.

"We need to get your outfit ready for tomorrow."

"Come on then." She skipped off toward her room. I followed and found her in the wardrobe pulling out outfits. "Auntie Alice bought me a special outfit for school."

She raked through her clothes for a few more minutes before pulling out a hanger with a pair of green combats, t-shirt and matching zipper jumper.

"Very nice." I took it from her and placed it on the bottom of her bed along with some socks and underwear.

"Auntie Alice said it makes my eyes POP!" She covered her eyes with her fisted hands and opened them when she said pop.

"Well aunt Alice does know best when it comes to fashion, now hop into bed." I swatted her behind making her giggle and climb up and under her covers.

"Tell me about daddy." I sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Emily . . ." I started.

"Please." She gave me those puppy dog eyes and I couldn't say no.

"Okay." I sighed.

I began the story once again and got lost in the past. When I came out of my little bubble Emily was sleeping soundly. I gave her a kiss on the head and left her room silently.

**To clear things up Bella is 24,**

**Edward 25**

**Alice, Jasper and Rose 26**

**Emmett 27**

**Hope you all enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Oh, I probably wont have a chapter out tomorrow, BD comes out tomorrow over here so will be caught up in Bella Edward juiciness!**

**Laura**

**xxx**


	3. Meeting Daddy

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**Dear Lord! How good is BD?! Bloody amazing and I love the whole Nessie thing, I don't care if I'm just being biased cause I'm Scottish, it's COOL!**

**Meeting Daddy**

I woke up on the couch having fallen asleep reading a book as usual. I wiped at the dried drool on my chin and got up stretching. It was 6:30am so there wasn't much point going to sleep, Emily would be up soon anyways.

I quickly showered and dressed for the day. I was lucky enough to only work a few hours a day, I had opened a small book store in the town and only had to go in to check orders and makes sure everything was running smoothly.

I heard Emily's door creek open and the patter of her feet come down the stairs.

"Morning Emmie." I poured her a bowl of cheerios and a cup of apple juice.

"Morning mommy." She scrubbed her eyes and placed her favourite stuffed toy on the table. 'Mowser' was her stuffed mouse toy that Emmett had given her when she was born, he went everywhere with her.

After she had finished her breakfast I helped her get ready for school.

We drove to the school in silence. I looked back in the rear view mirror to see Emily staring out the car window

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded her head and kept staring out the window. We pulled up outside the school a few minutes later to find all the new parents standing together with their children. I unbuckled Emily and walked over to Angela, Joanne and Jamie.

"Morning." I greeted them all.

"Hey." Angela smiled back. "You looking forward to your first day in school Em?"

Emily merely nodded and held onto Mowser tighter. The bell rang for the kids in the playground to go in and the parents walked their children to the front doors giving them kisses and hugging them goodbye. I walked Emily to the doors and knelt down to her level.

"I'll see you at 3, okay?" She nodded her head and a silent tear slipped down her cheek. "Oh Emmie, what's wrong?" I pulled her into my arms.

"I wish daddy was here." She sobbed into my shirt. I stiffened at her words, I had to sort this out before it got worse. I was going to tell her tonight.

"I know sweetie, I know." I gently rubbed her back as her sobs died down and eventually stopped. By this time all the parents had left and we were the only two left in the playground. I walked her into the school and towards her class.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by a plump, elderly lady with rosy cheeks and straggly grey hair.

"Good morning, you must be Emily." She smiled down at Emily who nodded her head and gripped my leg. "And who is this little fellow?" She pointed to Mowser.

Emily stayed silent for a while then let go of my leg and walked toward the lady.

"His name's Mowser, uncle Em gave him to me when I was a baby."

"Well I like him. My name is Mrs Drummond." She stuck her hand out and Emily shook it.

"Right well I'll leave you to it." I gave Emily another kiss before leaving her and walking out of the room swiftly.

--

"Hey Mike." The bell tinkled as the door to my shop closed behind me.

"Hi Bella, how are you today?" He had is back to me, stocking up one of the many shelves on the wall.

"Good thanks. Just dropped Emily off for her first day at school." I plonked myself down on the chair behind the counter and sighed..

He mumbled a reply and carried on stacking up the shelf. I hovered about the shop, checking up on things then went through the back to the office and check inventory and new book arrivals.

Before I knew it, it was time to pick up Emily from school. I was anxious to see her, I hated being away from her for too long.

I had been too eager to get to the school and found that I was the only parent there. I cut off the engine and listened to the radio until a few parents arrived. I waited until I saw Angela walk up the hill to the playground, puffing as she pushed Jamie's buggy. She caught me and waved me over.

"Hey Bella." She panted, her cheeks flushed.

"Getting a work out there Angela?" She let out a bark of a laugh.

"You could say that." She groaned.

There was a high shrill as the school bell rang and the kids poured out of the front doors. I shifted from foot to foot, craning so I could see Emily walk out. Most of the kids had come out by now and Emily was nowhere to be seen. Finally she came out the door, Mowser dangling from her hand. She smiled brightly at me and skipped over to me.

"You have fun, Emmie?" I picked her up and kissed her hair and breathed in her scent, so similar to her father's. It wrapped around me like a comforting blanket, relaxing me instantly.

"Yeah, we painted." She beamed at me.

"Cool." I stroked her hair and held her tighter to me. "Lets get home."

I waved goodbye to Angela and walked over to the car. She told me all about her first day; who she sat beside, having lunch in the big canteen and playing with her new friends that she had made.

By the time I had made dinner I was starting to twitch at the thought of telling her about Edward, petrified of the way she was going to react. I quickly walked out of the kitchen to phone Alice.

"Hello." She answered on the second ring.

"Hey Alice, it's me." I hadn't spoken to her since the other night so things were still a bit frosty between us.

"Hey." She said shortly.

"I, erm, well I was planning on telling Emily about -"

"Oh Bella! That's wonderful I'll be round in a few." She sang and before I could say anything else she had hung up and was probably already out the door. Thankfully she only lived 10 minutes away so she was here quickly.

"Hey." Alice sang as she came in the door.

She waltzed into the kitchen sitting herself beside Emily, absent mindedly kissing the top of her head. Emily carried on eating her fish fingers and beans unfazed.

"Hi." I smiled tentatively. She rolled her eyes.

"So when you gonna, you know?" She nudged her head in the direction of Emily and raised her eyebrows.

"Let her finish her dinner first."

I could feel my dinner gurgling in the pit of my stomach, just waiting to make a reappearance. I swallowed the feeling and smiled at Emily who was looking up from her meal confused.

"Finished." She set her cutlery down on her plate and looked from me to Alice, her brow furrowing at Alice's giddy smile and probably my guilty face.

"Well." Alice clapped her hands and looked to me for approval to go on. I knew she would handle the situation better than me so I nodded for her to carry on and crossed my fingers under the table. "Mommy has something important to tell you."

"Okay." Emily dragged the word out and looked to me.

"When daddy was in his accident, he was hurt very badly. He . . ." Alice wrung her hands together. I watched Emily's face, I watched the pained look come into her vibrant eyes and well up with tears. She never spoke about Edward's accident, only talking about him before it happened.

"What auntie Alice is saying that daddy never went to heaven." I blurted out.

Emily's head whipped to face me, a look of horror on her face. "Did he go to _hell_?" She gulped dramatically whispering the word as if it were taboo.

"No sweetie, of course not. He is still in the hospital, he bumped his head and fell asleep." I winced at the way I describe it, I made it sound so . . . Nonchalant in a way.

"Really? I want to go see him" An incredible smile spread across her pink lips.

"Yeah but he's not awake, the doctor doesn't know if he will wake up." Her brow creased even more as she took in what I was saying.

"I want to see him." She said.

"Okay but I want you to know that he might not wake up. He's been sleeping for a very long time." She looked at me and crossed her arms.

"I want to see him." She said angrily. She had definitely inherited my stubbornness.

"I'll take you up." I resigned, she smiled.

"Now?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure." I turned to Alice. She nodded her head with a small smile answering my unasked question. "Thanks."

Emily hopped off the chair and ran to get her jacket and Mowser. Alice had offered to drive, I don't think I could have with the way my hands were shaking and sweating with anticipation of what happening.

We all sat in silence as we travelled to the hospital. I looked at Emily in the mirror every so often to see her smiling out the window or playing with Mowser, her smile never leaving her face. Maybe I had made a mistake in not telling her about her father sooner, was I a bad mother for not telling her?

The car stopped and brought me back to reality. I stared at the familiar building, frozen stiff at going in there. Emily wriggled out of her seat and waited anxiously for me to open it for her. She all but leaped out of the car and held my hand dragging me in the direction of the front doors.

"Hurry." She urged as she towed me along. Alice laughed beside me.

I let Alice take the lead when we went into the hospital and down to the ward Edward had been in for the past years. All too soon we were standing outside his door, all frozen.

"Mommy." Emily squeezed my hand tightly and looked to the whiteboard on the door that had Edward's name written on it. "Is this . . .?"

"This is daddy's room." I choked on the words, the roughness scratching the back of my throat. I felt my mouth dry up.

Emily clutched the handle of the door and agonisingly turned the handle. It felt like we were in a movie and the scene had been put on slow motion. My eyes never left Emily's eyes as she curiously opened the door and stuck her head in.

"Hello daddy." She spoke hesitantly.

**Had to stop writing my eyes are drooping something crazy. I stayed up all night last night reading BD (SO good!) falling asleep at 3.30 then had to get up at 6 for work so sleep deprivation is catching up on me.**

**I will hopefully have a chapter up tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you're thinking of the story so far.**

**Laura**

**xxx**


	4. One In A Million

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**One In A Million**

I stood at Edward's door, frozen as Emily slipped into the small gap.

"Go." Alice pushed the door open further and shuffled me in.

I felt tears build up at the sight in front of me, blurring my vision. Emily stood beside Edward, hugging Mowser tightly. As always Edward lay serene and motionless. The only noise was the heart monitor's steady beep.

"You okay?" I whispered to Emily.

She nodded her head and carried on staring at Edward silently. I sat down in my usual chair, Alice sitting on the other side of the room from me. I looked to her wondering if I should say anything.

"Wait." She mouthed. I nodded and did as I was told.

I sat in the unbearable silence waiting for Emily to start crying or react in some way. She crept closer to him, eyeing him from head to toe then finally turning to me.

"He doesn't look hurt." Her brow creased as she looked at his head.

"It was a long time ago, his head healed up." I explained.

"Oh." She nodded and looked back to Edward.

Feeling too awkward I stood up and went over to Edward and Emily to introduce them.

"Hey honey." I brushed Edward's hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I have a visitor for you." I looked down to Emily who smiled brilliantly. "This is your daughter, Emily. Emily this is your daddy, Edward."

"Hello daddy." Emily spoke softly, she hesitantly reached out for Edward's hand and held it gently.

"Tell him about school today Emmie." I urged her.

"Okay."

I pulled a chair over for her to sit on as she held Edward's hand and began reliving her first day at school.

"Well, Mrs Drummond said that she liked Mowser. This is Mowser" She held up her stuffed toy waving it in the air as if Edward would open his eyes and look at it. "uncle Em gave him to me when I was a baby. He my most favourite teddy EVER, I take him everywhere with me."

I wiped away a silent tear and looked over to Alice to see her doing the same thing as me. She gave me a watery smile.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For not to listening to you all those times when you told me to tell Emily about Edward, I didn't think she would act this way."

"Och, don't be silly Bells."

She waved it off and went back to watching Emily and Edward. We watched her as she told him about her friends and how much she liked her teacher and on and on.

Emmett and Rosalie came in later on, both surprised to see Emily sitting holding her father's hand. A massive grin appeared on Emmett's face.

"At last Bells." Was all he said as he went over, picking up Emily and putting her on his lap as they both spoke to Edward.

"I'm glad you finally told her Bella." Rosalie came over and gave me a hug.

"I know, I should have listened to all of you a long time ago." I gave them all an apologetic smile, I had been a fool to think that it wasn't in Emily's best interest to know about her father.

We all sat together chatting for at least an hour. By the time we had finished I noticed that Emily had fallen asleep on Emmett's knee, her hand still holding Edward's tightly. I decided that it was time to take her home.

"Goodnight love." I gave Edward a kiss and rubbed his cheek.

"Come on Emmie." I whispered as I gently peeled her fingers away from Edward's hands and picked her up off of Emmett.

"Here." He placed Mowser in her arms.

Emily stirred and opened her eyes scanning the unfamiliar room. Her eyes landed on Edward.

"We'll come back tomorrow but we need to get you home now." I kissed her and brushed her hair off her face.

"Wait." She began to wriggle out of my arms.

She scooted down to the floor and went over to Edward and clambered onto the bed.

"Goodnight daddy." She placed a kiss on his head. "You can have Mowser." She tucked her teddy under Edward's arm and came back to me.

"That was very nice of you." I smiled and picked her up.

"Well just in case daddy wakes up and nobody is here he can cuddle Mowser." I blinked away the tears that threatened to escape and gave her a loving kiss. "You are one in a million Emmie." She giggled and buried her head in the crook of my neck just like Edward used to.

We said goodbye to Emmett and Rose and left for home. Emily was sound asleep by the time we reached home so I carried her in and quickly changed her and put her to bed. I went downstairs to find Alice waiting with two cups of coffee.

"She took it so well." Alice smiled over her coffee.

"I know. I wish I hadn't waited so long in telling her, I just hope she doesn't end up hating me when she's older and realises how long I kept it from her.

"She would never do that, she loves you too much." She pushed my coffee toward me and I took a sip.

"I hope so." I muttered.

"Since we're on the subject of happy things, what are you doing for Emily's birthday?" Alice bounced in her chair.

"It's three weeks away, Alice." This girl was way too organised for my liking.

"Still, you need to buy invitations, hand them out, get decorations, presents, oh there's so many other things to do." Her eyes drifted off and I knew she was no doubt thinking about how to decorate the house.

"I think I might just have the family and Angela's over, nothing too fancy." Alice's eyes widened in horror.

"You can't do that Bella! It's her birthday, girls like to feel special. You need to make a big deal out of it. I was thinking a Disney theme, you can be Belle, me as Snow White, Rose as Cinderella and Emily could be Ariel since she's her favourite."

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes at all the preparations I would have to do for it. "I dunno Alice." I made a face.

"Please Bells." She pleaded with puppy dog eyes and clasped her hands. "For Emily."

"Fine." I groaned and she yelped and clapped her hands.

"It'll be so much fun. I can come round tomorrow and we can start on invitations, decorations, costumes, food . ." I chose to ignore her nattering beside me, she would say it all again tomorrow.

"Okay, okay." I waved at her. "Stop going on or I'll change my mind."

She abruptly stopped and pouted. "Fine, but make a list of the guests by tomorrow so we know how many invitations to buy."

"Yes sir." I saluted.

"You are such a drama queen." She rolled her eyes at me. "Right well, Jazz will be wondering where I am. I'll come by the shop about 11 tomorrow and we can go into town from there."

I gave her a hug and thanked her again before she left for the night. I sat down and started on the list for the party but thought it best to ask Emily who she wanted so decided to go to bed instead.

--

"Mommy?"

I heard Emily's voice wake me out of my usual dream. Edward had never been in the accident and we were happily together, walking, with Emily skipping along beside us. How I wished that it would become real some day but I knew better now, having wished it for the same thing for years now.

I opened my eyes to see Emily standing in front of me.

"Can't sleep." She mumbled.

I shuffled over and patted the space beside me. She climbed in to the bed and snuggled up to me. I stroked her hair until I heard her breathing even out and knew she was asleep. I looked over to see the red light on my alarm clock to see it was 3:30. I rolled over and tried to fall back to sleep, anxious to see my angel again.

**Sorry I took so long to put the chapter up, I went out to the Black Isle Show last night and didn't end getting home till late then had work today, I know excuses, excuses. I will try and post a chapter tomorrow, no promises tho.**

**Xxx**

**Laura**


	5. Party Invitations

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**Party Invitations**

"Morning Emmie." I shook her awake gently.

"Morning." She grumbled.

I went into the kitchen and started making her toast and jam. She was tucking into her toast and jam when I told her about Alice's birthday plans.

"Oh, hippey! Can we have a bouncy castle just like a princess?" She looked so happy that I couldn't say no to her and if I did Alice would get her one anyways.

"Sure thing. Now I need to know who you want to go to the party." She thought about it whilst she finished her toast.

"Jo, Jamie, Angela and Ben, auntie Alice and uncle Jazz, auntie Rose and uncle Em, Granny and Granda Cullen, Granny and Granda Swan . . ."

I noted all the names as Emily listed them with her fingers, by the end of the list there was about twenty people to invite to the party.

"Well, me and Alice will go into town today and get the invitations and we can write them after school."

"Okay." She nodded happily and left to get dressed.

Ten minutes later she skipped down the stair in her uniform with her hairbrush in hand. She passed the brush to me and patiently waited for me to do her hair. Before I could ask her what she wanted she spoke up.

"Pig tail pleats please."

"Your wish is my command." She giggled as I styled her hair making it look neat for a change. "All done missy." I patted her head and she ran over to the mirror to inspect her hair, it must have passed her standards as she smiled and went to get her shoes on.

"Ready mommy." Emily sang from the front door.

She looked adorable in her uniform; black pleated skirt, white polo shirt with red jumper, white knee high socks, shoes and pig tail pleats. She slung her school bag over her shoulder and walked out the front door. I picked up my handbag and car keys and followed her out the door.

I gave Emily a hug and kiss as the bell rang and she skipped of into the school building. She stooped before going into school and ran towards me.

"Mommy!" She halted in front of me. "I forgot a name for the list."

"Who?" She had all her friends and family down.

"Daddy. Can I give him his invitation tonight when we go see him?" She asked with so much hope in her eyes.

"Sure." I kissed her head and pushed her back towards school. "Now go to class." She waved goodbye and ran off.

I drove over to the my shop just to quickly check up on things before Alice came stampeding in, jabbering on about the party. I parked out front of the shop and went in, the silence was like a breath of fresh air.

"Morning Bella." Mike was behind the till sorting through so paperwork. "Small delivery today, I'll be able to manage it though."

"Good, I'm going out with Alice so don't really have the time. Shopping."

"Dear lord, good luck I'll pray for you." He said in mock horror clasping in his hands as if he was going to pray.

"Why do you need to pray?" Alice came through the door looking confused.

"Oh, erm, nothing. Just being silly you know me." Mike laughed nervously and busied himself behind the counter.

"What's up with him?" Alice whispered giving Mike a strange look.

"Dunno." I shrugged my shoulders and fought the urge to laugh at the situation.

"So . .. Let's shop!" Alice rubbed her hands together.

We spent the next couple of hours going around all the birthday shops finding the 'perfect princess' birthday invitations and decorations. By the time we sat down to lunch I didn't even feel like eating.

"So did you have the invitation list?" I looked up from my sandwich.

"Yeah, Emily told me who she wanted to come." I lifted up my bag and raked around trying to find the list I had written out this morning. "Here." I passed it over to her.

"Okay, okay." She mumbled as she looked down the list.

"Oh and she wants to invite Edward too." Alice stopped mumbling and looked at me. "What?" I looked at her confused.

"Nothing, it's just the way she acts about him. It's just so cute, I couldn't believe the way she reacted when she met him."

"I know, she's one in a million." I could feel the lump in my throat, I was proud of her.

"She sure is, that's why she deserves such a great party."

We finished out lunch and left for the costume shop. Alice managed to find all of us the perfect outfits for our characters, she also got prince charming outfits for Jasper and Emmett.

Eventually we had everything and I dropped Alice off at the shop so she could get her car. She took all the decorations and gifts with her to keep them away from Emily. She gave me a hug and went over to her car.

"I'll come over in half an hour and help with the invitations." I nodded and drove off to pick Emily up.

She skipped out of the building and over to me with a bright smile.

"Can we got write my invitations?" She rolled back on her feet.

"Sure thing, auntie Alice is coming over to help too." She fizzed with excitement.

I drove home and found Alice's car parked in the drive already and her standing at the door waiting rather impatiently.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting ages!" She tapped her foot on the ground.

"I only left you thirty minutes ago Alice." I rolled my eyes at her dramatic-ness.

"Hi auntie Alice." Emily skipped over to Alice who picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Yeah Emmie, you ready to get these invitations done? I was thinking we could make an extra special one for daddy."

"Oh yeah, I have sparkles and glitter we can use." Both of their eyes sparkled with happiness making me laugh.

I left Alice and Emily to make up the invitations while I got dinner ready before we went up to the hospital to give Edward his invitation. Alice called Jasper to come over for dinner too. By the time dinner was ready the girls had finished.

"Dinner." I called from the kitchen, putting the last plate at the table.

Emily quickly ate her dinner, too excited to see Edward again. It was obvious that she had become obsessed with him. She always was but no that she knew he was alive it seemed to make her even more so.

"Can we go see daddy now?" She fidgeted in her chair.

"Wait till we have pudding then we can go up, okay?" She nodded her head and waited for us to finish. I hadn't even swallowed the last mouthful before she spoke up again.

"Can we go now?"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"You remind me of your auntie." I received a glare from Alice and a low chuckle from Jasper, who then got a glare from Alice.

"Sorry." He murmured and looked apologetic.

I put the dishes in the dishwasher while Emily got her jacket and shoes on.

"C'mon, c'mon." She rolled her arm from the kitchen door. My jacket and car keys in her hands.

Alice and Jasper decided to skip the hospital and give us some privacy. We gave them hugs goodbye then left. The whole way to the hospital Emily nattered away in her seat about the party and the invitation she had made Edward. I hadn't been allowed to see it, it had to be a surprise.

Emily tugged on my hand as we walked up to the front doors of the hospital, as soon as the doors swished open Emily let go off me a broke into a sprint.

"Emily!" I shouted and jogged after her. She was surprisingly fast and I couldn't believe she found his room on her own.

I was panting by the time I reached Edward's open door to see Emily sitting beside him talking animatedly about her birthday party.

"We're all going to be dressed as princesses and princes and there's going to be a bouncy castle and it's going to be SO much fun."

I walked over to Edward, giving him my usual greeting of brushing his hair and kissing him on the forehead.

"Evening love. I guess Emily has been telling you about her birthday party?" I laughed to myself.

I sat down and watched as Emily gave him his invitation. She had drawn a picture of herself as Ariel the mermaid with a sparkly tail and Edward as a prince with a glittering sword.

"Sorry to interrupt but could I have a word with you Bella?" I looked to see Sarah smiling at Emily and Edward.

"Sure, you wait here Emmie." She nodded her head and followed Sarah.

"She looks so much like him." She was still looking at the two of them.

"I know." I smiled proudly.

"Right." She shook her head. "Last night and this afternoon there were some changes in Edward."

"Okay." My brow knitted together as I anxiously waited for her to carry on.

"Edward became a little agitated."

I felt my heart beat pick up and I held my breath nodding for her to go on.

"It wasn't anything major, he just . . ."

"Mommy!" Emily shouted from the room. Within seconds I ran in frantically searching for any danger.

"What? What's wrong Emmie?"

"Daddy, daddy just squeezed my hand." She looked up at me grinning.

**Before you review and get on to me about this chapter being a cliffy it isn't really cause you all know what its going to happen! It's time for Eddie to wake up from dreamland!**

**There you go, I reposted the last chapter because I made a mistake saying Bella was going to Beau but it was Belle from Beauty and the Beast. I will try and get the next chapter out tomorrow after work. Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you're thinking.**

**Laura xx**


	6. Daddy's Little Girl

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**Thanks for getting me over 100 reviews! Woop woop!**

**Daddy's Little Girl**

I felt my knees go to goo at the words I had just heard.

"What?" I whispered in disbelief.

"Daddy just squeezed my fingers." Emily exclaimed happily. "Does it means he's going to wake up?"

I turned to Sarah asking the silent question.

"It doesn't necessarily mean he will wake up but it is a very good sign. It shows us that he is hearing what is going on around him. We believed that Emily may have triggered the agitation last night and with what just happened I think we may have been right." She smiled warmly.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. All these years I had come here and he hadn't so much as twitched for me or his family then his daughter comes and this happens. I felt jealous in a way but happy at the same time. I pushed the jealousy away and focused on the happiness at the thought of having my Edward back.

"There are a few things the doctor would like to talk to you about, I'll page him and tell him you are here."

I nodded as she went to leave. I slid down into the chair and daydreamed, I could faintly hear Emily talking to Edward in the background.

"You can be mommy's prince charming at the party, please wake up."

It hit me then that Edward's family never knew. I picked up the phone and dialled Carlisle and Esme.

"Hello Cullen residence." Esme sang on the other end.

"Hi Esme, it's Bella."

"Oh hello dear, how are you? And Emily?" She asked.

"We're fine, we're just at the hospital."

"I heard that you took her last night, I'm so happy you finally told her."

"Yeah, about that . . . After we left last night Edward started to get a little agitated and he just squeezed Emily's hand." I heard Esme take in a gasp.

"Really?" She whispered.

"The doctor is coming down to speak to me, I was wondering if Carlisle wouldn't mind coming to listen too."

"Of course, we'll be there as soon as we can." She sounded a little upset. "I'll see you soon."

"Thanks again."

After hanging up all I did was watch Emily talk to Edward, I was finding it hard to take everything in. I, no we, the whole family, had waited so long for this moment to happen. For us to know that he was hearing us, that he might still wake up.

"Look!" Emily exclaimed pointing to her hand.

I looked and saw nothing, waiting for something to happen.

"Do it again daddy, squeeze my hand. Do it again, please." She pleaded.

I studied their intertwined hands waiting to watch his hand squeeze hers but it never happened. I felt a pang in my heart that he was only doing this for Emily. I gave up watching when it never happened.

"Don't push him Emmie." I spoke softly.

"Okay. Sorry daddy." She went back talking aimlessly to him and I sat silently in my chair.

A while later Carlisle and Esme came through the door. Esme headed straight to Edward whilst Carlisle came over to me.

"Hello honey." Esme kissed him and smiled. "I heard you've been squeezing our Emmie's hand." She rubbed his cheek affectionately.

"He did! Two times." Emily looked up smiling.

"Well, that's very exciting." Esme kissed Emily and pulled a chair beside them.

"How are you?" Carlisle asked, eyeing me cautiously.

"Shocked, happy, overwhelmed. A lot of things." I looked up not knowing if I wanted to smile, laugh or cry.

"It must be a lot for you to take in." He rubbed my shoulder in reassurance and sat down. "I phoned the others and told them, I hope you don't mind."

"No, I hadn't even thought in doing that."

"You have a lot on your mind."

"I guess." I shrugged and sat silently, wringing my hands impatiently as I waited for the doctor to come.

It wasn't long until there was a knock on the door and Dr. Anderson walked through smiling. He shook hands with Carlisle and gestured for us to go outside. I looked to Esme and Emily.

"I'll stay with her." I nodded in thanks and followed the men outside.

"I'll take you through to my office and we can talk about what happened."

I nodded and followed silently as Carlisle and Dr. Anderson spoke between themselves until we arrived at his office and sat down.

"So I'm sure you heard what happened last night?" We both nodded. "Right, well after you and your family left last night Edward became a little agitated. His hands were moving slightly and his heartbeat picked up slightly. At first we thought they were just muscle spasms but then his jaw clenched slightly."

I let out a staggered breath that I never knew I had been holding.

"Are you okay Miss Swan." he looked at me a little concerned. "I know this is a lot for you to take in."

"No, I'm fine. Carry on please." I waved off the concern, anxiously wanting to know more of what had happened.

"He settled down last night after we gave him some lorazepam to calm him, it seemed to work and he became more settled. I heard that last night was the first night that his daughter had come to see him, is that correct?"

"Yes, Bella felt that it would only upset Emily to see her father the way he is." Carlisle answered for me, for which I was thankful.

"I thought that maybe her introduction to him may have triggered what had happened. That maybe her voice had become a sort of incentive for him to make it known that he can hear what is going on around him."

"So will he wake up now?" I blurted out.

"That, we are not sure of. We are hoping that it is a step in the right direction for his recovery. It does show that our time keeping him here has not been wasteful. We will check on him regularly for any change."

"I can't believe this." I whispered to myself but they heard.

"I know it's amazing. To think all those years we waited and for Emily to speak once and get the reaction we have all be waiting for. She truly is daddy's little girl." Carlisle chuckled lightly.

"I just wanted to discuss with you the problems that may occur when he wakes." Dr Anderson looked to Carlisle. "You probably already to know but I would like to clear it up for you Bella. If Edward wakes he may have brain damage, or memory loss - short term or long term. We won't know if he will remember up to the accident or anything before it."

"Okay." I nodded hesitantly.

"We just want you to be prepared for the worst if he wakens. Please don't expect any miracles, he's been in a coma for a very long time. We will have to assess things when he is fully conscious."

"So when do you think he'll actually wake up?"

"That, I cannot answer. He may not waken at all it may be tonight, tomorrow, days, weeks, months. It's a waiting game I'm afraid." He gave me a small smile.

"Thanks Frank." Carlisle stood and shook his hand.

"Yeah, thank you." I copied Carlisle and followed him out of the room.

We walked back to Edward's room in silence. I couldn't get over what Dr. Anderson had said to me, that Edward could wake up. I didn't care what he his mental state would be like, I would always be there for him, no matter what.

I would do anything to have my Edward back.

**Hope you liked it, Edward will be awake in the next chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Laura**

**xxx**


	7. Birthday Wishes

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight ****L**

**Birthday Wishes**

The days passed slowly and Edward stayed the same, only responding to Emily's voice. She had been delighted in the fact that she had made daddy do things that he had never done for any of us.

Emily's party was all organised by now, we had gotten back all the replies and ordered her bouncy castle. Alice had order the birthday cake and I was making the food the day before and the morning of the party.

It was the day before the party on Saturday and Emily was as high as a kite. She skipped around the house, never sitting still for a moment.

"I can't wait to wear my Ariel outfit and to see you in your one too, mommy." Emily was eating her breakfast at the table, her legs swinging manically in the air.

"I'm sure you'll look just like her." I ruffled her hair and made a coffee for myself.

"Can we go see daddy again tonight?" She asked with a mouthful of cheerios. It had become a regular thing for us to visit Edward after dinner each night before Emily went to bed. On the weekends we spent longer there, Emily must have been making up for all the years she had missed with him.

"Don't we always." She nodded. "Well there's your answer." She smiled and carried on with her breakfast whilst I got dressed.

"I'm finished." She shouted from the table and waited for me.

"Lets get you changed for school then." I followed her to her room as she flat out sprinted there.

"Auntie Alice picked out my birthday outfit for school today 'cause it's casual day on Fridays."

There was an outfit hanging up on the outside of her wardrobe. She quickly stripped off her nightie and put on the outfit; rainbow striped hoodie with jeans that had jewels sewn into the material and her favourite pair of pink Vans with little hearts on them.

She went over to her small vanity, brushed through her hair, gave me a twirl and posed with her hands on her hips.

"Very nice."

She smiled and skipped out of her room to get her bag.

"C'mon mom!" Emily shouted. I found her waiting rather impatiently at the front door with her arms across her chest and tapping her foot.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I rolled my eyes and chuckled at the glare she was giving me.

She spoke non-stop about the party the whole way to school, only stopping to take a breath every now and again.

When we pulled into the school car park, she skipped into the playground and over to Jo, Jamie and Angela. She pulled Jo away and started chatting and playing together, no doubt about their outfits for tomorrow.

"Hey." I smiled at Angela and rubbed Jamie's cheek and got a toothless grin from him in return, making me coo.

"Hey, all set for tomorrow?" She raised her eyebrows.

""Yeah got to make some food and getting the bouncy castle delivered in the morning but apart from that I'm all set, you?"

"Yeah finished making Jo's costume this morning. Do you know how had it is to make billowy trousers that look just like Princess Jasmine's? It ain't easy I'll tell you that right now." She blew a strand of hair out of her face and hiked Jamie up on her hip.

"I don't know how you do it." I shook my head laughing.

"Love my dear, love." We both laughed at that.

The bell rang and we waved the girls off as they skipped into school. Angela offered to help with making snacks for the party and came over at mid-day after I had dropped in at the shop to check up on Mike.

We had just finished making the last batch of mini quiches for the party. Jamie was sound asleep in the living room leaving us free to make the snacks. We had made cupcakes with sprinkles, chocolate crispy cakes and mini quiches.

"Thanks for the help today." We both sat down with our drinks.

"No bother, you can repay me by helping me out when it comes round to Jo's birthday."

"Deal."

I made us some lunch and we chatted until it was time to pick up the girls. My phone rang and I went to go answer it.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey Bells, it's Em here." Emmett's booming voice came across the phone.

"Oh, hey. What can I help you with?" He hardly ever called.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?"

"Just going up to see Edward but apart from that nothing, why?"

"I was wondering if you could go see Edward early so we could take Emily out for dinner? The whole family were going to come too."

"Sure that sounds really nice Em." He had always doted on Emily since she was born, treating her more like a daughter than a niece.

"Cool! Well I'll book us a table and we'll pick you up at the house at six."

"Okay then. See you later."

"Bye Bells."

When I picked up Emily and told her the changes in plans she was more than happy to go see Edward now rather wait until later. The fact that Emmett and the rest of the family wanted to take her out for dinner made her ecstatic.

We went straight to the hospital after school and sat with Edward until a little over five. I had to pull Emily away from his side.

"Goodbye daddy." She gave him a kiss, tucked Mowser under his arm and hopped off the bed. I went over and gave him a kiss goodbye and we left for the night.

"Can we come back in the morning too?"

"Sure we can." I kissed her head and walked down the corridors.

--

It had taken Emily a lot longer than I thought to dress for dinner, she obviously didn't take after me in the wardrobe department. Emmett came in just as I finished doing her hair and we left.

Dinner was great, Emmett had brought a cake to the restaurant and they came out with it after our main meal and sang happy birthday to Emily. She beamed brightly and clapped her hands whilst Esme took photos at every possible opportunity she had.

"Blow out the candles Emmie." Emmett said impatiently, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Make a wish first." I told her before she let out the gulp of air.

She stopped before she blew out the candles and thought. We all watched as she lightly tapped her finger on her chin briefly, smiled then closed her eyes and scrunched up her face making the wish.

"Done." She exclaimed and blew out the candles. We cheered and clapped as did the other diners.

"What ya wish for?" Emmett leaned in towards her.

"Not telling you or it won't come true." She crossed her arms over her chest and had a determined look on her face.

"Fine." Emmett huffed and sat back.

We cut up the cake and ate it all then left. Everyone came back to the house after for coffee and drinks. Emmett gave Emily her birthday present early.

"Mommy! I got a wii for uncle Em and auntie Rose!" She jumped up and down like a little pocket rocket.

"What do you say?"

"I already said thank you." She gave Rose and Emmett a hug and kiss each. "Will you play with me uncle Em?" She asked excitedly.

"Hell yes!" Emmett shot up from his seat but got a slap on the leg from Rose. "I mean, you betcha!" He stuttered.

By nine o'clock Emily was a walking zombie and grumpy. Thankfully everyone took that as their cue to leave for the night. They all bid as a farewell and promised to be back tomorrow to see the birthday girl.

I tucked Emily up and retold the story of my first time seeing Edward. As usual she fell asleep before I was finished but instead of leaving her I stayed watching her, stroking her hair. Her breathing grew heavy and evened out telling me she was in a deep sleep. She began mumbling, something she inherited from me.

I woke up with Emily curled up beside me deep in sleep. I stroked her face and gave her a light kiss.

"Morning birthday girl." She wriggled and blinked open her eyes a couple of times.

"It's my birthday, it's my birthday!" She sang as she bounced around me on her bed making me laugh. "Can we go see daddy now?" She jumped down into a sitting position beside me.

"Lets have breakfast first and you can open your presents."

Her eyes bugged out and she nodded her head. I took her into the living room where her presents from me was sitting. She ran over to the parcels, picked one out and started shredding it open.

"Wow." She looked at the My Little Pony set I had gotten her and went onto the other parcels.

I had bought her the My Little Pony set, a new school bag and stationary to match, a lunch box and clothes.

"Thank you mommy." She hugged me tightly and gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome princess. Now what would you like for breakfast?" She thought for a moment.

"Can I have scrambled eggs please?"

"Anything for the birthday girl." I smiled and started on her breakfast. We both got dressed and headed over to the hospital after breakfast.

I had bought a silver bracelet with 'daddy's little girl' engraved on the back of the plate that had her birthstone on it. When I saw the emeralds in the jewellers they reminded me so much of Edward that I though it would be a perfect gift.

Emily ran through the corridors to Edward's room and was sitting beside him telling him what she got when I walked in.

"I wished that you would wake up last night before I blew out my candles." She whispered in his ear, or so she thought.

I felt the lump appear yet again at the how much she wanted him to wake up.

"He just squeezed my hand." She stated, it had become so common that it had lost it's excitement after the first couple of days.

"Miss Swan?" I looked around to see an unfamiliar nurse standing at the door.

"Yes."

"Dr. Anderson would like to see you." She gestured toward his office.

"I'll be two minutes Emmie, you stay here with dad." She nodded and went back to talking to Edward.

"Good morning Bella." Dr Anderson smiled up at me and I smiled in return.

"I have some very good news for you. Last night Edward's condition improved somewhat, he regained consciousness for a short period of time. We didn't have time to speak to him or assess him before he slipped back under but it's a very promising sign."

I felt my legs go weak and had to sit down in the seat behind me before my legs gave way. The tears flowed freely down my cheeks and sobs raked my body, I couldn't believe it. Emily's wish really had come true.

Only wanting to see him, I got up and went straight to Edward's room. Emily was sitting directly in front of Edward's face blocking him from me. Emily turned around at the snorting and sniffling I was doing. She had a brilliant smile on her face.

"Look who woke up mommy." She moved so that I could see a matching set of green eyes looking straight at me.

"Edward." I whispered and that crooked grin of his appeared and took my breath away yet again. Just like the first time I saw it.

**Hope you liked. Please review and tell me what you think, should he remember her or not?**

**Laura**

**xxx**


	8. My Beautiful Angels

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**This is just a wee special chapter in Edward's POV. This is the one and only chapter that will be in his POV, the rest will be in Bella's.**

**My Beautiful Angels**

**EPOV**

"I wished that you would wake up last night before I blew out my candles." She whispered to me.

I squeezed her hand to let her know I was listening, at how much I wanted to waken for her. I just couldn't find the strength within me to do it, I had resigned myself to the fact that I would never been strong enough.

"Please wake up daddy."

I listened to Emily pleading with me. Her sweet, honey like voice sounding like music to my ears. How I wanted to put a face to the voice. Since hearing her voice I had tried so hard to wake up but I just couldn't.

"Please." Her voice sounded so upset that I felt my heart lurch worse than ever.

I fought the numbness in my limbs and the pressure that kept my eyelids from opening and seeing my little angel. I felt her small hand squeeze mine and I returned it. From some unknown source a strength came from within me, willing me to see my daughter.

I struggled within myself, desperately trying to open my eyes. To see her once, just to catch a glimpse of her would be enough for me.

"Daddy?" I felt her weight shuffle closer to me.

I willed my eyelids to lift not caring if I only got one, quick glimpse of her. I fought and fought and was greeted with blinding lights. I squinted my eyes, the brightness of the light burning them.

"DADDY!"

I felt a small body launch itself on to me, small arms wrapping around my neck. My eyes started to adjust but all I saw was a mass of chestnut hair just like Bella's. I buried nose and took in a deep breath. The smell was so sweet, fruity just like Bella's.

"Hello daddy." Emily pulled away from me and smiled brightly.

She was too cute. She had brilliant green eyes, wild chestnut hair, pale skin and a cute button nose. I couldn't help but brush my fingers down her fair, tracing her features. She closed her eyes but kept the smile.

"Hello." I kissed her forehead. "My." Then her cheek. "Little." Then her other. "Angel." I kissed her nose and she screwed it up and giggled.

"That tickles." She rubbed her nose and looked at me.

I couldn't help the tugging at my lips spreading into a wide grin. We stared at each other in silence then she hugged me tightly, her small arms gripping my neck tightly.

"I missed you." She buried her face into my neck.

"And I you angel." I stroked her hair as we lay together in silence, revelling in each other's presence.

"Thank you for letting me keep Mowser." I lifted the scruffy stuffed mouse.

"Your welcome." She blushed slightly.

I lay there, content. I felt tired, all my limbs felt like they were filled with lead weighing me down. After a short time Emily sat up in front of me. I couldn't stop staring at her and grinning. I had the most gorgeous girl in the world as my daughter. A sobbed filled the silence and I scanned Emily's face but only saw happiness. Emily turned around.

"Look who woke up mommy." She said brightly.

I held my breath knowing that the person Emily was blocking was my true angel, my Bella. It seemed like forever for Emily to move and I was graced by my beautiful angel. She stared at me, her mouth slightly open. Tears welled up in her eyes and she just kept staring at me.

"Edward." She whispered my name. The sound of her voice was melodic, like bells. I grinned at her, it had been too long since I had seen my angel.

"Hello Angel." I felt a tear topple over and run down my cheek. I let it fall, too tired to wipe it away, never taking my eyes off of her.

"I . . . I can't." She stuttered and shook her head. "I just . . . I can't believe it." Her voice was so quiet it was almost a whisper.

"Me either, angel. I have waited far too long, to see your beautiful face, hear your melodic voice, touch your soft, warm skin."

She stood stalk still at the doorframe just staring at me as if I was going to disappear at anytime. How I wished I could close the distance between us and hold her in my arms again, where she belonged.

"Come here." I whispered to her.

She hesitantly moved one foot in front of the other, slowly at first but picked up speed stopping at my bed. My hand crept across the starchy bed sheets towards hers. Her hand met mine half way and grasped mine tightly.

"Oh Edward!" She exclaimed.

Before I had time to look up from our intertwined hands Bella's arms were around me and holding me in a tight embrace. I was overwhelmed by her intoxicating smell and sighed heavily into her hair. Her body shook with sobs.

"Hush Angel." I wrapped my arms around her and tried to soothe her.

"It's 'kay mommy, daddy's all better now." Emily gave Bella a hug and jutted out her bottom lip.

Bella's sobs eventually quietened down and she let out a few staggered breathes trying to compose herself. Her head was still buried into my neck and Emily lay half on top of her and half on top of me.

"You okay now mommy?" Emily tried to get a peek of Bella's hidden face. I felt Bella nod against my neck.

The silence that followed was not helping me fight off the drowsiness that was trying to overtake me. I let out a big yawn and widened my eyes to try and stay awake. I kissed Bella and Emily's hair and sighed. I was content now with my two angels in my arms.

"I love you both, my beautiful angels." I slurred and fell asleep.

**I know it's short but I just wanted to give you a little insight into Edward.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought**

**Laura**

**xxx**


	9. Getting Reacquainted

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**Are internet was down so I'm back and on track, sorry for the delay, here you go!**

**Getting Reacquainted**

I hadn't noticed that Edward had fallen back asleep until I pulled away to look at him. At first I panicked, scared that he had fallen back into his coma but then his grip tightened around me and he smiled.

Emily, too, had fallen on the bed with Edward. The two of them looked so much alike that it scared me. They had the same pale skin and facial features apart from her little button nose that scrunched up and down in her sleep.

He rolled over to his side and I picked it us my opportunity to slip out of his arms and go and tell the staff that he had woken up. I opened the door slowly trying not to waken them and slipped out into the corridor before I could move Alice crashed into me.

"Is he awake?!" Alice asked franticly as she went to the window and let out a defeated sigh when she saw him asleep with Emily.

"He's just fallen back asleep, how did you know anyways?" I asked confused.

"Dr. Anderson phoned the house a little bit ago, told us Edward had woken up. I couldn't believe it I was SO excited Bells, six years and then this happens." Her eyes began to tear up. "I thought this day would never come."

"I know, me either." I wrapped my arms around her in a hug but didn't know if it was to comfort me or her.

We pulled away and gave each other watery smiles and just looked through the window at the two of them sleeping on the bed. Edward's arms were both securely wrapped around Emily, she had her head buried into the crook of his neck. They looked so adorable together.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and turned to see a teary Esme behind me with Carlisle, Rose and Emmett. I whirled around and hugged Esme tightly, she returned the eagerness and we both started sobbing into each other's shoulders.

"I couldn't believe it. I walked in and those green eyes." I sobbed. "They were staring back at me, after so long of wishing."

"I know sweetie, I know." She rubbed my back soothingly. I kept my face covered until I had stopped crying and wiped away the salty tears streaking my now blotchy face. When I pulled away I got a hug from everyone. Emmett giving me the biggest, lifting me up in the air and twirling me around like a rag doll.

"I'll go speak to Dr. Anderson about the situation." I nodded to Carlisle grateful to have a doctor in the family. Esme followed him.

"Can we go in?" Alice and Emmett both said like hyper kids waiting to open their presents on Christmas morning.

"I don't see why not but just let him sleep, I don't want him getting too tired or anything just yet." Before I had finished Emmett had opened the door and gone over to Edward and Emily.

"Hey, wake up squirt." He poked Emily.

"Emmett!" Rose hissed at him sending him a glare.

"What?! I wanna see my brother, she's already had a shot this morning." He retaliated seriously.

"Emily? Get up." He swiftly put his arms around her and tried to pull her out but Edward's arms tightened their grip around her and pulled her back into his chest. I stifled a giggle at Emmett's expression when he couldn't get her away.

"Edward, let go of Emily for me." I whispered in his ear softly.

The edges of his lips turned up a little. He loosened his grip on her and sighed, turning over to where I was standing beside the bed. I rubbed my thumb along his cheek and bent down to lightly kiss his lips, they responded slightly shocking me a little. I had spent so many years kissing his still lips and getting no reaction that it felt weird to have them respond.

"Mmmm." He hummed and fell back into a sound sleep.

"Ugh, that makes me wanna hurl." Emmett whined.

"Like you and Rose don't do it." I glared at Emmett. He had placed a sleeping Emily onto Jasper's lap and came back to Edward. He went to poke him in the shoulder but I grabbed his finger.

"Don't even think about it." I growled through gritted teeth.

"Oo o oo." Emmett wiggled his fingers in front of me and smiled devilishly.

"Don't." I warned pointing my finger millimetres away from his nose.

Before I could try and do something to stop him he shoved Edward's shoulder hard. Edward's eyes shot open and he blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. Emmett lowered his face to his so they were nearly nose-to-nose and grinned.

"Hey little bro, have a good nap?" He ruffled his hair.

"Em." Edward smiled at his brother.

"Good to have you back." Emmett gave him a hug but was shoved out of the way by Alice, she all but jumped on top of him.

"Oh, Edward." She cried, tears were streaming down her face when she pulled back from his chest.

"Hi Alice." He rubbed her back.

"You idiot!" She slapped him on the arm shocking Edward. "You had me so bloody worried." She scolded him.

"Sorry." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her.

"Edward!" Esme was a blur as she ran passed us all and into Edward's arms sobbing loudly. Tears formed in his eyes as he hugged his mother back.

I felt tears form in my eyes at the reunion, I felt that I should leave them alone. I silently walked out of the room and let the rest of his family have time with him since I had already had spent time with him.

Dr Anderson and Carlisle were talking outside when I clicked the door closed. I walked over to them smiling.

"Hello Bella, how is Edward doing?" Dr Anderson asked.

"Good, Emmett just woke him up so he's getting reacquainted with his family." I shook my head slightly amused at his enthusiasm in waking Edward.

"That boy." Carlisle shook his head but was smiling.

"I was wondering if you could fill me in on Edward?" I turned to Dr Anderson.

"Surely, that was what I was just talking to Carlisle about. I was saying that we are going to have to monitor Edward for the next couple of days to check on how he is coping. He will have to go into physio for a while to regain his movements, his recovery period will depend on his determination."

"Yes, that's understandable." I nodded.

"We will start the physio tomorrow depending on how tired he is. He will need a lot of rest due to the extra activity he will be doing so don't be worried if he sleeps a lot."

I nodded and thanked the doctor before I left to get Emily. I hadn't realised the time but her party was due to start soon and I had hardly anything ready for it. I slipped back into the room to find Edward propped up on the bed with Emily awake and sitting on Edward's lap smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Edward patted the small space beside his bed and I obediently sat down and gave him a kiss. His arm wrapped around my waist and I felt like the past six years had never happened. Dr Anderson came in soon after with Carlisle and told Edward and his family what he had just explained to me.

"Well we have a party to get ready for." I went to make a move but Emily stopped me. She grabbed my hand for attention and gave me her best puppy dog eyes.

"Can daddy come to the party?" She pleaded, jutting out her bottom lip.

"I don't think daddy is up for all that excitement but well come back to see him afterwards, how about that?" I tried to negotiate.

"Nu-uh." She shook her head vigorously. "I want him to come to the party and be prince charming."

Edward chuckled. "If that's what the birthday girl wants." He kissed her head making her beam brightly.

"Don't encourage her. You can't come to the party, you're not up for it." I scolded.

"Can I go doc?" Edward asked Dr Anderson.

"I wouldn't recommend it."

"But I can go?" Edward quickly spoke up.

"Personally I would rather you didn't." He looked at Edward disapprovingly.

"Well I would like to go to my daughter's birthday and there will be a doctor there if anything were bound to happen." He smiled over at Carlisle who didn't look happy at all.

"Well if you are going to go I better get a wheelchair for you but I would just like to say that I disapprove."

"I hope you have an outfit for me." Edward smiled at Emily. She looked to me and I shook my head 'no'.

"Don't worry Jazz can go pick one up." Alice jumped in excitedly.

"Well it's all sorted then." Edward smiled.

"Yeah!" Emily cheered and hugged Edward.

"Emmett will stay and help you get ready and Jasper will go pick up the outfit." Alice ordered and nobody dared to argue with her. "I'll come over and help you two get the party set and do your outfits."

I groaned thinking about Alice running about the house like a headless chicken shouting commands at me.

"She's not that scary, I'll be your prince charming and protect you from the scary witch." Edward whispered in my ear making Alice glare at us as we laughed.

**Hope you like, drop a review and tell me what you think. I apologize if I'm vague with the whole recovery thing.**

**Laura**

**xxx**


	10. Prince Charming

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight.**

**Prince Charming**

I gave Edward a kiss goodbye before taking Emily's hand and going home to get ready for the party. Alice tagged along with us skipping circles around us like an annoying fly I wanted to swat at.

"Please Alice." I closed my eyes and pleaded.

"Oh don't be such a spoil sports, Bella." She slapped my shoulder playfully.

"C'mon Emmie, lets get you princess-ified!" She took Emily's hand and they skipped down the corridor squealing and giggling. "Oh we need to stop off at mine and pick up the outfits." She squealed.

This was going to be a long day.

Two hours later and I had put up all the decorations, the bouncy castle was inflated and ready for bouncing kids and I had finished making sandwiches and snacks for the party food.

"Look at me mommy!" Emily ran through to the kitchen and stopped for me to see her outfit. She had a red wig that had been styled like Ariel's hair, a shell bra on over a nude leotard and a sparkly fish tail to finish off the outfit.

"WOW, you look just like the little mermaid." She smiled and ran and jumped into my arms.

"Let her go Emily, aunt Alice needs to work her magic on mommy." She rubbed her hands together devilishly and smirked.

"Can I go play on the bouncy castle?" Alice nodded her head and without further a do, she slipped out of my arms and scrambled out into the garden.

"Go take a quick shower and I'll wait for you in the bedroom." She pushed me into the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

I took my time showering, enjoying the calming effect the rushing hot water had on me. Soothing my muscles and easing the built up tension. I lathered up my hair, massaging my scalp and rinsed out the strawberry scented bubbles. I decided to step out of the shower once Alice opened the door and started knocking on the glass doors for me to get out.

Alice had hung a towel over the heater, I instantly snatched it enjoying the warmth it surrounded me in. Alice was leaning against the doorframe tapping her foot quickly, looking rather impatiently at me.

"I said a quick shower Bella, we don't have all day here." She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. I bit back the laugh that threatened to make an appearance and opted to roll my eyes instead.

I let her steer me towards the chair in front of my small vanity and closed my eyes trying to relax. I could hear Emily squeal from outside and smiled. After a few minutes of hair tugging the sound of the hairdryer broke me out of my relaxation, I kept my eyes closed until Alice told me to open them.

"All done." She sang in my ear.

I opened my eyes and smiled at my reflection, my hair had been twisted up into a loose bun just like Belle's with some loose curls around the bottom. She had done very little in the make up department which I was thankful for. I loved it.

"Thanks Alice, it looks just perfect."

"I know." She sang and patted my shoulder. "Now, quickly put on that dress. The guests will be arriving soon and I need to go change." She skipped out of the room and left me.

The dress was laid out on the bed for me. It was a golden yellow colour just like the one from the movie and a pair of small heeled matching shoes. I zipped up the back and walked over to the mirror, I twirled from left to right, letting the skirt swish. I was happy and the thought of Edward coming too made me even more excited for the guests to come.

I walked out to the back to see Emily bouncing happily, her red hair flailing about. She spotted me and stopped jumping.

"You look lovely mommy, just like Belle." She beamed.

"Thanks sweetie." I could feel the heat in my cheeks from her compliment.

The doorbell rang just then and Emily squealed and ran to the front door with me tagging along behind her. She swung the door open and there stood Jo in her Jasmine outfit that Angela had made.

"Hello!" Emily sang and pulled Jo over the threshold. "Lets go on the bouncy castle." She didn't let Jo decline and pulled her through the house and out the back door in a matter of seconds.

"Hi Ange, Ben." They were both wearing jeans and t-shirts but little Jamie was wearing a Tigger baby grow. "Hello Tigger." He smiled back and bounced in Ben's arms.

I ushered them into the house and offered them some drinks. I blushed furiously when Ben commented on my outfit and scolded them for not dressing up.

"Snow White has arrived." Alice sang as she came into the room looking perfect. She gave us a twirl and held a shiny red apple in her hand.

All the guests had arrived and thankfully some of the parents had dressed up, they weren't as extravagant as our outfits but at least I didn't feel too awkward. Rose arrived with her Cinderella outfit with the white gloves and glass slippers. Charlie and Renee had arrived along with Carlisle and Esme and had all dressed up too.

I couldn't stop looking at the clock, desperately anticipating Edward's arrival. I had explained to everyone about Edward waking up and making an appearance. They all gave me hugs and congratulated me.

The party had been going on for a while now, the kids had played the typical games; pass the parcel, musical chairs and it was about time for the cake to come out.

I was just about to get Alice to phone Jasper when Emmett walked in through the door, looking ridiculous in his outfit. I bit back the laugh that was threatening to burst out when I saw the sour look on his face.

"EMILY!" Emmett yelled from the front door making me cringe.

"YES." She yelled back as she appeared at the back door searching for who had called her. She was rosy in the cheeks from too much bouncing and a little out of breath.

"Daddy's here."

She smiled brightly and sprinted to the front door. All I saw was her launching herself into the air into Edward's lap no doubt.

"Emily." I warned and went to stop her before she hurt Edward.

"Hello birthday girl." I heard his velvet voice before I saw him, he took my breath away. He looked absolutely gorgeous in his outfit, it was the same as Emmett's and Jasper's but in a different colour.

"Hello daddy." She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Get off daddy Emmie, remember he's not very well." I picked her up out of Edward's lap and his face saddened a little. I noticed then how pale and ill he actually looked. He had dark marks under his eyes that only looked worse with the paleness of his skin and he looked exhausted.

"Go outside and we'll be right out behind you." I patted her bum as I lowered her to the ground and watched her skip off outside.

"How are you feeling?" I bent down a gave him a gentle kiss, rubbing his cheek.

"Good now that I have my two angels in sight." He smiled but couldn't hide the exhaustion from his face.

"Has the cake gone out yet?" Emmett asked licking his lips.

"No, I'll just get it."

Alice helped me light the candles on the cake. It had a big picture of the Little Mermaid and said 'Happy Birthday Emily' in blue icing. Once all the candles were lit I carefully lifted it off the counter and began walking very slowly outside.

"May I carry it?" Edward asked as Emmett wheeled him beside me. "With your co-ordination it could end up on the ground." He smiled crookedly and I scowled back at him.

"I guess." I placed the cake on his lap and took over from Emmett.

Jasper had made a make-shift ramp for Edward to get out. Emmett began singing happy birthday as we walked out the door and everyone joined in. Emily sat at the head of the table with Jo beside her and swung her legs happily.

I lifted the cake off Edward's lap and put it in front of her.

"Make a wish." Edward smiled. She nodded her head and closed her eyes then blew out the candles. Everyone cheered and I cut the cake up giving everyone a slice.

Emily sat on Edward's lap the rest of the party, ignoring her friends but they didn't notice. An hour later everyone had left and only the family were left. Edward looked like he was going to drop any second and decided that he had to go back to the hospital.

Alice had said she would stay behind and clean up for me but I told her to leave it, we had cleared away everything for outside and put away all the food - Emmett was taking most of the leftovers home.

We quickly changed into more normal clothing before leaving.

Emmett and Rose drove to the hospital too since Emmett had to lift Edward in and out of the car. Edward had only been out of the hospital for a little over 2 hours but he was drained. Emmett helped change him into a pair of pyjamas and into bed then left.

Dr Anderson gave Edward strict orders to stay in bed from now on after seeing him. He was to stay there until further notice or he would have no strength left for his rehabilitation sessions.

Edward patted the space beside him and Emily crawled up and snuggled in beside him, she fell asleep instantly. I pulled the gift I had bought for Edward to give to Emily and handed it to him.

"I bought this for you to give to Emily. You don't have to give it to her if you don't want to." I shrugged it off.

"What is it?"

I opened up the box and lifted out the silver bangle. "I saw it in the jewellers and the stones reminded me of your eyes, I thought the engraving would be appropriate."

"I love it." He smiled. "I'll give it to her when she wakes up."

"Okay." I jumped up and down on the inside, ecstatic that he liked the present. I placed it back in the box and set it on his bedside cabinet.

Edward fell asleep soon after that. I sat in the silence watching the two of them sleep, totally content with life and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Laura**

**xxx**


	11. Recovery

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight **

**Recovery**

I woke up with a crick in my neck. I groaned and rubbed the sore area in hopes of easing some of the pain that radiated. I was slouched in the uncomfortable plastic hospital chair. I straightened up and my back screamed in protest. I did a full body stretch and smiled at the few cracks and pops my body gave.

Emily and Edward were still sound asleep on the bed wrapped up in each other. I stood up and went to the bathroom. I screwed my eyes up when I flipped the switch on and went to the toilet. I looked at my watch to see it was 10pm.

I walked out of the room and went to go stretch my legs, I was walking down the corridor when I met Carlisle.

"Hi Carlisle, you working night shift?"

"Yes unfortunately, you're here late." He gave me a small smile.

"I fell asleep when we brought Edward back and I don't have the heart to wake Emily up." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I could get a bed to put in his room for you, you are more than welcome to stay the night." He offered smiling.

"That would be great, thank you."

"No bother, I'll go set one up." He nodded his head and went off.

I walked around the corridors aimlessly for a while knowing it would be too early for me to go back to sleep. By the time I got back there was a hospital bed propped up beside Edward's ready for use. Carlisle was standing at the bottom of the bed.

"They look so alike." He murmured.

"I know, it's scary." I smiled.

"You know his recovery will take time? He won't be up and about tomorrow like nothing has happened. He hasn't used his limbs for a long time."

"I know." I nodded. "I'll be here to support through it all."

Carlisle smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I don't know what Edward did to deserve you but I'm glad you stuck around."

"Carlisle -" I tried to speak but he shook his head.

"Not many women would have waited this long and been so supportive and as loyal as you have been they would have given up long ago. You truly are one in a million Isabella. I'm glad my Edward found you."

"Thank you." Was all I could say. I pulled away awkwardly and sat on the edge of my hospital bed.

"I'll leave you now." He ducked his head and left silently.

I lay down on the bed and watched Edward and Emily again, how their chests rose and sank together, their hushed snores and how Emily buried her head into Edward's chest no doubt loving the smell of him.

I woke up with a start when I heard a clattering. I sat bolt upright and my eyes flung open to see Emily standing in the light of the bathroom looking rather guilty.

"Sorry." Her bottom lip jutted out and began to quiver, "I didn't mean to."

"Hey, come here." I spoke softly and opened my arms to her.

She walked over and I hoisted her up beside me. She curled up into my chest and sobbed a little while I kissed her head and smoothed her hair out trying to calm her.

"It's okay sweetie."

"I just . . Needed the toilet. I didn't mean to scare you." She hiccupped out.

"It's okay, you just gave me a fright that's all, okay?" She nodded her head against me. "And look at daddy, he didn't even wake up." She looked over and let out a muffled giggle.

"He must be tired." She mused.

"I think he is, maybe we should go home and let him have a good sleep. He needs all his energy for his exercises today." I explained.

"No stay." Edward's murmured.

"You really need to sleep properly, you have a physio session this afternoon." I tried to explain. "We'll come back in time for it, I promise."

"But I need my angels here with me to help me sleep." He smiled crookedly and I was putty in his hands.

"Fine Casanova." I rolled my eyes and he chuckled.

"Come here." He shifted slightly and Emily didn't hesitate to leap into his bed and curl up beside him. "You too." He looked at me.

"No, there's not enough room, I'm fine here." I shook my head and fought with the giddy, young Bella that wanted to go beside him and feel his warm, strong arms wrap around her like old times.

"Please." He looked at me with his green eyes and pouted slightly.

"Yeah, please." Emily pouted too and looked at me.

"Okay." I fought to keep my voice calm and not to smile.

I crawled over into his bed and curled up beside Emily. She tilted her head up to look at us and smiled brightly before letting out a yawn.

"Night night." She said sleepily and closed her eyes.

I draped Edward's arm over my waist loosely and it still brought on a feeling of safety and I relished the warm contact between us. It had been so long, six _long_ years, since there had been any proper contact between us.

"Goodnight Edward." I leaned forward and kissed his lips.

"Goodnight my angel." His lips moved against mine slowly and gently.

I laced my fingers with his and pulled his hand to rest on the side of my chin. We stared at each other in silence apart from Emily's snores until we fell asleep.

A week had gone by and Edward was making a fast recovery. His physio sessions were going extremely well and he could manage to walk for short periods of times using his crutches.

I had just picked Emily up from school and we were on our way to the hospital, I had cooked some spaghetti and took it over for us to eat. We had practically been living in the hospital over the past week, everyone knew us and we knew everyone.

"Hello Nancy!" Emily waved to the stout nurse at the reception and skipped into Edward's room. "Hello daddy."

Edward was sitting in a chair reading one of the books I had taken in for him. He looked up from the book and smiled crookedly. I placed the dish of spaghetti on the table and took out the plates and cutlery that I kept in his room.

"Hello my little angel." Edward opened his arms to Emily and she flew into them and gave him a kiss.

"Hey." I walked over and gave him a kiss before dishing up the spaghetti for them.

They both tucked in and polished off their plates within minutes. Edward took a second helping and finished that off too. For one thing, he made up for all the lost meals over the years. Emily settled down on the floor and started colouring in.

"How was your physio today?"

"Good, Sandra says that my mobility is improving more and more everyday." He beamed and took my hand.

"I'm glad to hear it." I gave him a kiss.

"She was going to speak to Carlisle about maybe letting me go out for a few hours or maybe the day this weekend."

"That would be great we could have an outing or just spend the day at the house with the family." I gave his hand a squeeze.

"That would be nice."

For the rest of the night we sat and spoke about little things, everyday I tried to sum up a year of mine and Emily's lives but it never happened that way. Tonight I had told him everything that had happened to us up to the present.

"So there you have it, not that interesting actually." I shrugged.

"Quite the contrary, I missed her first steps, first words, birthdays and most importantly I wasn't there to help you bring up our beautiful child."

He pulled me closer until I was sitting on his lap. His head rested on top of mine and he took a deep breath.

"I've missed you so much Bella, my angel." He murmured into my hair.

"I know. I missed you too." I closed my eyes and resting my hand against his chest feeling the steady thump of his heart.

"I was thinking that we could spend some time together this weekend, alone." He whispered huskily in my ear.

I pulled back to look at his face. He was smiling crookedly and had that glint in his eyes that made me blush furiously. His fingers caressed my burning cheeks.

"I missed your blush so much." He rubbed his cheek against mine and hummed.

I sighed blissfully at the contact between us but wished for more I knew it would only be a matter of time before we could be together intimately and it couldn't come quicker.

**There you go, someone was wondering where all the Edward/Bella loving was gone so thought I would through in a little bit. The next chapter will be Edward's day out and there may possibly be some lemonade a brewing!**

**Laura**

**xxx**


	12. You Only Live Once

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**Read on and enjoy.**

**You Only Live Once**

Edward had worked himself extra hard in his last couple of physio sessions just to make a good impression on his therapist, Sandra, in hopes of getting to spend the whole day out with us this weekend.

Alice had come over on Friday afternoon and I had made the mistake of telling her about what had happened the other night with Edward wanting to spend some time alone with me. She had squealed like a schoolgirl and clapped her hands.

"I was thinking we could all have a family dinner at mine." I suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good, I'm sure mum will want to help with dinner and me and Jazz will take Emily for the night and leave you two alone." She wiggled her eyebrows and pouted her lips at me making smoochy noises.

"Oh, stop it." I slapped her arm and blushed a thousand shades of red.

"Don't tire yourself out too much though you'll have to drive him back to the hospital." She smiled wickedly.

I rolled my eyes at her and carried on marinating the salmon.

I had decided on making my speciality, Teriyaki Salmon Rice. Esme had offered to do dessert and surprisingly Rose had offered to do the starter.

After visiting Edward, I had taken an extremely excited Emily home and tried to get her bathed and into bed at a reasonable time so she wouldn't be tired in the morning. I had lain awake for most of the night thinking about the time Edward and I would have alone. Heat had pooled between my legs along with a throbbing, just thinking of the desire I had to be intimate with Edward.

--

"Mommy get up!" Emily shook me.

"Ugh." I moaned. "I'm up, I'm up." I waved her off.

"Hurry mommy, we need to go pick up daddy."

Without another word said I was up and out of bed within seconds. I flew around the kitchen getting Emily's breakfast ready. I got Emily dressed in her favourite yellow sunflower dress with matching white cardigan. I left her to watch the TV until I washed and dressed. I washed myself with my favourite vanilla soap, shaved and washed my hair. I felt that I needed to dress to impress today so I went over to the wardrobe and debated on what outfit to wear.

"Bella?" I heard the front door close and Alice's voice grow louder.

"In here." I shouted from my room.

"Knock, knock." She popped her head around the door and smiled. "You look gorgeous Bells."

"Thanks." I blushed. Since we were going to go out to the park for a few hours I had decided on a dark green summer dress with a square neck line that finished at just above the knees.

"Can I just make one comment though?" She pointed her finger up asking for permission.

"Shoot."

"Wear these." She rifled through my shoes that were in a jumble at the bottom of my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of modest wedged, white sling backs.

"I'm sure I can manage that." I smiled and slipped them on. I left my hair down and it being naturally wavy and applied a little bronzer to my face.

Jasper was sitting watching the TV with Emily along with Carlisle and Esme, all of them glued to Miss Hoolie and Josie Jump figure out today's problem. I cleared my throat making all the adults jump.

"Having fun?" I questioned.

"We, well I was just keeping Emily company." Jasper defended himself, his cheeks tinged a little. I raised an eyebrow and nodded my head.

"Can I stay with uncle Jasper tonight?" Emily pleaded.

"Sure sweetie." She turned to Jasper and smiled. "Can we have ice cream for breakfast?" She tried to ask discreetly.

"Anything you want." He ruffled her hair and smiled back.

We picked up Edward soon after and made our way to the park, thankfully it was sunny and dry for a change. We spent a few hours in the park; rowing the boats around the pond, feeding the ducks and playing hide-and-seek. I had made Edward take a wheelchair so he wouldn't get too tired. Before I knew it, it was time for us to head home for dinner. Esme had made a raspberry cheesecake and Rose brought over a pan of pea and mint soup.

"This is gorgeous Rose, you have to give me the recipe." Esme asked making Rose blush.

We all polished off the soup, even Emmett who supposedly didn't like vegetables, especially green ones. Most asked for seconds and thankfully Rose had made a large pan of it. Whilst the others had their second helping I started the main course.

"You need any help?" Alice danced into the kitchen.

"You could put the rice on for me." She nodded and filled the pan with water.

I took the salmon out of the oven and finished cut up my veg, heating the wok. I cooked off the veg and flaked the salmon through it and finally adding the rice with a little of the marinade.

"Smelling good in there Bells!" Emmett yelled from the dining table.

"It'll be ready soon." I shouted from over the cooker and put it in a serving dish and carried it through.

"Yu-um." Emily licked her lips and rubbed her stomach as did Emmett. I lifted a plate for Emily and left everyone to help themselves.

Everyone seemed to enjoy their main course and I was surprised that they all had a slice of Esme's cheesecake that was to die for.

After dinner we all made our way through to the living room and chatted between us. The wine was flowing and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Emmett had the wonderful idea of having a game of charades and we split into teams of two: Rose and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper then myself and Edward getting some 'assistance' from Emily.

Myself, Edward and Emily won the game but I had to give it to Alice and Jasper they were a close second to us. Rose, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle were too drunk to have had a chance at winning. The wine kept flowing and the laughs increased.

Emily had fallen asleep on Edward's lap sometime ago but he wouldn't let me move her. He constantly kissed her face and smoothed her hair, twirling it through his fingers. I felt like crying just watching them together, my heart soared.

"I think it's time we took little miss home with us." Alice went upstairs to pack her an overnight bag whilst Jasper transferred her car seat into their car.

"Emmie?" I shook her slightly not wanting to scare her. She shook her head and curled back into Edward's chest.

"Angel?" Edward whispered into her ear softly. "It's time for you to go stay with auntie Alice and uncle Jasper." He stroked her cheek until her eyes fluttered opened.

"Okay." She mumbled.

"Goodnight Em." I gave her a kiss and waved my hand.

"Goodnight my angel." Edward whispered and kissed her nose making her giggle.

"Night, night." She hugged him tightly and lifted her arms for Jasper to carry her. He chuckled and hoisted her into his arms.

Carlisle had phoned for a taxi to come and pick them up after they finished the last bottle of wine, leaving my cupboard bare. There was a knock at the door telling us the taxi driver had arrived. Esme and Carlisle said their goodbyes before putting on their jackets and leaving.

"Aww, but I don't wanna go Rosie." Emmett whined and crossed his arms over his chest.

"C'mon Emmett, the taxi is waiting for us." she stomped her foot in frustration.

"No." He pouted. The taxi driver started honking his horn and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Emmett." She said through gritted teeth.

"Why don't you go home and practice making a cousin for Emily?" Edward suggested.

"What?! Edward!" Rose turned to him shocked.

"C'mon Rosie, the taxi's waiting." Before I could blink Emmett was out of his seat and dragging Rose out the door by the arm.

"You'll pay for that Edward." Rose threatened menacingly. "Emmett." She giggled and then the door slammed shut.

"Smart thinking." I laughed and he joined in.

We sat beside each other laughing for a few minutes until the laughter died out.

"So . . ." I looked at Edward feeling like I was on an awkward first date.

"Would you like to go to bed?"

I felt myself blush profusely at his question but nodded my head not able to look him in the eye. His finger took hold of my chin and raised my head.

"Please look at me Bella. I went too many years without those eyes, don't deny me of them." He whispered and brought his lips down to mine.

I sighed and went limp under his touch, his lips moved softly against mine and I forgot the awkwardness that had filled the air just moments before. My hands found their way into his hair and grabbed a fistful each. He groaned into my mouth, the vibration I felt on my lips sent me into a frenzy.

"Edward." I moaned and pulled myself on top of him so I was straddling him. I opened my mouth and his tongue instantly came into contact with mine making me gasp with excitement.

"Wait."

Edward pulled away and I felt a pang. He didn't want me any longer, I didn't appeal to him anymore. I had grown old and ugly leaving him repulsed.

"There is nothing wrong angel. I just don't want to do this here, I want to make love to you properly in our bed rather than on our couch. Can we go into the bedroom?" I let out the breath I had been holding and nodded.

"I'm just going to freshen up I'll meet you there." I gave him a soft kiss and clambered off his lap and stumbled through to my bathroom.

"God Bella." I scolded myself at the giddy smile that was plastered across my face and looked in the mirror. My cheeks were flushed, my hair a complete mess and my lips swollen from all the kissing. I reached out for the brush to sort out my hair when my hand landed on a black, cardboard box. I read the note attached.

_Bella,_

_For a night to remember._

_Alice_

_Xxx_

I opened the box and ripped at the tissue paper and sent red, scented beads all over the floor. I felt fabric and pulled it out and gasped.

"What the . ." I eyed the piece of fabric wearily as if it were an alien. It was a midnight blue lace baby doll and read the post-it note that was stuck to the strap.

_You only live once, live it to the full and never regret a thing._

"You only live once Bella." I told myself as I stripped down and put on the small piece of fabric and looked in the mirror flattening down my hair. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

**I know, I know I promised a lemon but my imagination got the better of me and I didn't want to skip the day out. BUT I have a proposition for you. I can give you the lemon chapter either tonight or tomorrow morning but then you won't get another chapter until Tuesday cause I'm working, it's up to you guys.**

**Laura**

**xxx**


	13. Exhausted

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**!WARNING! Lemons ahead my dears.**

**Read and hopefully enjoy!**

**Exhausted**

I kept my eyes on Edward's as I walked from the bathroom door to the bed where he was sitting on the edge. His eyes travelled up and down my body taking in every inch of my visible flesh.

"Bella." Edward's eyes were shinning brightly with lust and wanting. I fizzed on the inside knowing that I had this effect on him. "You, you look . . ." He shook his head and blinked a few times making me laugh.

"Am I dazzling you?" I don't know where the boost in my ego came from but I wasn't going to go all shy Bella now.

"Yes, very much so." He gulped loudly and nodded his head.

"Good." I reached the bed and stood between his legs and stooped down until I was level with him, our faces millimetres apart.

I kept my eyes open and leant forward until my lips were on his ever so slightly. I took his bottom lip into mine and bit down gently. He hissed and his eyes fired up. He lunged forward grabbing my bottom and pulling me onto him.

"Nu-uh." I shook my head and pulled away. "You just sit and relax. I don't want to tire you out for later." His eyes widened a little but he nodded silently.

I went down onto my knees and couldn't help but notice the considerable bulge. I danced my fingers his groin and smiled at the thought of what was to come.

"Bella." He groaned.

"Patience." I reprimanded.

I tugged at the top button of his jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down. I slipped my finger under the elastic of his boxers and ran my finger along brim. He stood up slightly and I swiftly pulled down the offending garments. I smiled at the sight of him ready for me. I ran my finger down his length getting reacquainted.

He hissed and his eyes rolled back. I smiled up at him loving the responses I was getting. I wrapped my fingers around his base and squeezed slightly before putting the head in my mouth and swirling my tongue around his tip. He groaned again but much louder and I took this as a sign to carry on. I slowly took him in my mouth until I had taken as much as I could.

"Oh God." Edward panted and thrust his hands into my hair grabbing at the roots.

My lips curved up into a smile and carried on pleasuring him. I carried on taking him in my mouth, his hands guiding my head. I moved my hand up and down on the base of his shaft. He grunted and groaned, his breathing quickened with my pace.

"God. I . . I can't wait." He panted.

I bit down slightly and moved back up dragging my teeth along his sensitive skin. His hips bucked upwards forcing more of him into me and his whole body tensed as he came.

"Fuck." He muttered and loosened his grip on my hair.

I looked up to see his chest rising and falling rapidly as he took in unsteady breathes. His hands grabbed the tops of my shoulders and pulled me up. I lifted myself up off the floor and straddled him. I sat on his lap watching his heaving chest, his eyes were still closed and he breathed heavily, after a few minutes I got kinda worried.

"You okay?" I asked tentatively.

"Better than I've felt in a while." He smiled crookedly but kept his eyes closed.

I smiled a sigh as he opened his eyes and kissed me. It quickly grew into a heated kiss, I pushed down into the mattress and made my way along his jaw trailing kisses as I went. I reached his ear and bit down on his earlobe.

"Bella." He tried to pull me back to his face.

"Let me do this." I whispered into his ear.

I felt him slip the strap of my baby doll down my shoulder but ignored it as I undid the buttons on his shirt one by one, kissing his chest each time I opened a button and revealed more of his skin.

I felt his erection as I travelled down his body taking his shirt off. I brushed myself over him and he let go of the strap and threw his head back into the pillows. I pushed the shirt off his shoulders and he awkwardly tugged at the shirt trying to take it off.

I put my hands at the bottom of his stomach and moved them upwards, spreading my fingers so I could feel more of him under them. I spontaneously kissed him in random places as my hands explored his chest. I nipped at his nipples making him gasp and groan.

I was throbbing and ached to have him inside of me but wanted to give him as much pleasure as I could. I carried on exploring his chest until I couldn't take it any longer, I had to have him or I was going to combust.

"Please Bella." He groaned and I didn't wait another second.

I shifted in top of him and quickly removed my panties, throwing them to the side. He grabbed the bottom of my baby doll and pulled it upwards. I lifted my arms up and obediently stayed still until he had pulled it off. His hands brushed across my breasts causing my nipples to harden and yearn for his touch.

"God." I breathed.

I lifted myself up slightly so I was hovering over him feeling his hardness at my entrance. I rolled my hips marginally making him growl and grab my hips.

"Stop teasing." He groaned through gritted teeth and pulled me down.

I slowly slid down him, the feel of him inside me was so intoxicating. I had forgotten what it felt like and it was much better than any dream I could remember having. My mouth parted and I let out a pant as I took him inside me fully, relishing the intimacy.

"Slowly." He spoke softly and I complied.

I slowly sat back up and slid down him, his hips coming up to meet mine.

"Open your eyes, I want to look into them as I make love to you." His fingers brushed across the side of my face and I opened them to see Edward gazing at me with nothing but love.

We kept eye contact the whole time as our bodies moved together in the perfect slow dance. I leaned down and Edward captured one of my nipples in his mouth the other in his hand. I arched back in ecstasy revelling in the feel of his hand on me, his tongue lapping and sucking on me, teasing me. I moved faster as the tension built up within me, Edward's attention to my chest sending me over the top. We rode out our orgasms together.

We lay side by side, Edward's arm wrapped around me as he drew lazy circles along my shoulder and down my arm. I pulled the sheets over us and melded myself to his side and sighed.

"Now that was a night to remember." I murmured and kissed his chest.

"It was that. I am the most luckiest man in this world, to have you, mother of my beautiful child and passionate lover." He kissed the top of my head and rested it there.

We lay together in silence for what seemed like hours. Edward eventually fell asleep as I lay awake too buzzed from our session to be able to rest. The adrenaline still pumped through my veins. I rolled over to see the time and was surprised at how late it was.

"Edward." I shook him gently. "We need to take you back to the hospital."

"No." He groaned and pulled me closer to his side. "I want to stay like this forever, to be with you, in this bed, making love to you, forever."

I chuckled at him and pulled away slightly.

"Well if you're up for it I'm sure we could go again before I take you back." I whispered huskily and gave him a kiss.

"Hhmmm, I would like that." He opened his eyes sleepily and smiled. He looked exhausted so I took it upon myself.

I straddled him again and could feel his erection underneath me. I sat up some more and took his erection in my hand and guided it so it was underneath me. I sat down fast and pulled myself up.

"God you feel good." Edward grabbed my hips and rocked with me.

His hand left my hip and travelled down to my heated core. His thumb brushed over my clit and I cried out overwhelmed. I reached my orgasm soon after, his fingers bringing it on faster than I would have anticipated. I kept going until Edward had reached his own and I rolled off of him.

"We better get going." I said half-heartedly not really wanting to go.

I dragged myself out of bed and threw on a t-shirt and jeans and eventually managed to get Edward up, dressed and out to the car. He was absolutely exhausted and fell asleep in the car.

"Aren't you glad I insisted on taking the wheelchair now." I said as I wheeled him into the hospital and through to his room.

"Well with the way you tired me out, yes." He said a little too loudly for my liking. I quickly searched the empty room and outside in case anybody had heard but no one was around.

I helped him change into his pyjamas and into bed.

"Stay with me a little longer." Edward pleaded.

I pulled the chair beside his bed and took his hand in mine. I drew mindless patterns on his hand until his breathing steadied and I knew he was sound asleep. I stifled a yawn and made me way back home. I bumped into Dr Davies on the way out.

"Is that you leaving Bella?" She smiled.

"Yeah, Edward's fallen asleep so I'm off for the night." I smiled.

"Did you have a nice time out this afternoon? Edward was looking so forward to it, it was all he was talking about this morning." I blushed and nodded my head.

"Very much so, I can't wait until he comes back home." God the thought of having him in bed with me every night. I needed to go home. "Goodbye Dr Davies."

"Yes, goodnight Bella."

She waved and I hurriedly walked out of the building and took a deep breath of the brisk cold night air. Now I couldn't wait until Edward was home for good.

**Hope you enjoyed. I hate writing lemons in case they are crap but hope this wasn't. Anyways I won't have a chapter out until Tuesday so hope this keeps you satisfied until then. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Laura**

**xxx**


	14. A Bag Of Nerves

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight.**

**Sorry it's a little later than I said my fan fiction wasn't working and I couldn't post.**

**A Bag Of Nerves**

For the past 5 weeks Edward had been allowed to go out for the day once a week and spend some time with us. After out first night being together intimately Edward had always tried to find time for just the two of us, usually when Emily had fallen asleep or was away.

Edward would finally be coming home in a week and I couldn't have been more excited at the fact. I had gone into town and done some shopping for Edward. Alice had eagerly invited herself and helped me to buy clothing and toiletries for Edward.

"How about this?" Alice held up a bottle of aftershave for me to smell.

"Nope, too spicy." I shook my head and scrunched my nose.

I wanted to get something that wasn't too strong that it wouldn't hide his own scent. I wanted something light and slightly musky maybe.

"I like this one, the bottle's pretty." Emily held up a blue bottle to me.

"Perfect."

"Let me smell too." Alice came over and took a sniff. "Yeah I guess it does smell kinda like Edward." She shrugged her shoulders and Emily beamed.

I picked up a bottle of the aftershave and put it in the basket along with the my other purchases and headed to the till. I paid for the items and we left for yet another clothing shop in search of some new clothes.

"I wanna go home." Emily whined as she dragged her feet as we followed Alice fly around the shop grabbing armfuls of clothes.

"Nearly done Emmie, just a few more things then we can get ice cream and go." Alice compromised as she picked up a shirt, looked at it, smiled and folded it over her arm.

"Okay." Emily smiled, dropping the frown and pout instantly.

Alice finally finished her sweep of the shop and made her way to the till and payed for the massive amount of clothes.

Emily fell asleep in the car after demolishing her chocolate strawberry sundae.

"Photo op!" Alice sang quietly as she pulled out her camera phone and took a picture of Emily in the backseat sound asleep with chocolate ice cream covering her face.

She stirred as the flash went of, rubbing her eyes then rolling slightly to her side and falling back asleep.

We drove home chatting about our plans for what we were going to do to celebrate Edward coming home. We had just planned a dinner at our house with the family and Angela's family too. We arrived home and Alice helped me put away all the new purchases.

It had felt weird putting all of Edward's old clothes in bin liners and giving them off to charity. They had been the one of the things I had kept of his, I hadn't touch an item of his clothing and found it quite hard to let go of them.

"Right I'm off home. I'll come round on Friday and help prepare for the party on Saturday." She gave me a kiss and skipped off.

"Thank you." I shouted as she waved and closed the door.

I sat down in my bedroom and sighed. Just the thought of Edward coming home was giving me butterflies. Not having to drive him off at the end of the night, being able to sleep in our bed, together, all night. I smiled and closed my eyes.

As the days grew closer to Edward coming home the me nerves got worse and I found myself being terribly nauseous and hardly being able to eat.

It was the day before Edward was coming home and I had just dropped Emily off at school. The book shop had not deliveries and all the paperwork was up to date so I left Mike to it. My phone began buzzing, I flipped it open to see Alice was calling.

"Hey Alice." I smiled and waved goodbye to Mike.

"Hey, where are you? I'm waiting at the house for you."

"Sorry I just came into the shop to see if everything was okay I'll be home in 10 minutes."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I closed my phone and quickly made my way home before Alice got impatient with me. She was standing beside her car as I turned the corner and parked the car.

"Sorry." I smiled apologetically as I climbed out the car and went to her wrapping her in a hug.

"S'okay." She waved it off and hugged me back. "How are you?"

"Good, really nervous but excited too." I smiled.

"Yeah you look a little pale." She eyed me.

"Nerves are making me a little nauseous." I shrugged and walked up to the house.

I made us a cup of coffee and sat down in the kitchen with the tin of biscuits between us. Alice had decided that we would be having a roast dinner tomorrow and a strawberry pavlova for dessert.

"Don't you think you're being a little adventurous with the meal?" I asked sceptical of her cooking abilities.

"No." She frowned. " Mum is making the pavlova ,you know she makes the best desserts."

"True." I nodded and let her continue.

"And you make the best Roast beef I know and those Yorkshire puddings," She stared off in to space and licked her lips. "Gorgeous." She smiled.

"Fine but I'll need to go shopping for the stuff."

"Sure, we can go after our coffee." She downed her cup and sighed. "Lets go then."

I rolled my eyes and finished my coffee, pulling out my purse and jacket and followed Alice as she skipped to her car.

We arrived at the grocery store not long after, I grabbed a cart and made my way inside.

"So what do we need to get?" Alice looked around.

"Well, we need potatoes and veg, a silverside of beef and I should have the rest at home. We should probably get a couple bottles of wine and some beer for the guys." I listed off and walked in the direction of the fruit and veg.

"Sounds good, what veg are you wanting? Carrots?" She held up a bag of baby carrots.

"Yeah we could do orange carrots, cauliflower and broccoli cheese and maybe honey roasted parsnip." I thought as I looked around.

"Oh I can't wait." Alice squealed. "You make the best food ever Bells, I wish you were my personal cook." She smiled and batted her lashes.

"You wish." I snorted and put a handful of parsnips in a bag.

We finished are shopping and made our way home. We managed to peel the potatoes and carrots, blow up some balloons and put up a banner Alice and Emily had made in the dining room before it was time to go pick up Emily from school and go see Edward.

After seeing Edward I bathed Emily and pleated her hair into pigtails so it would be curly for our dinner tomorrow and put her to bed.

I changed into my pyjamas and found that I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I looked over at the clock to see that it was only 8.30 but I was completely exhausted and fell asleep soon afterwards into a soundless sleep.

--

"MOMMY, MOMMY!" I was woken up by Emily's happy shouting and her jumping on the bed. "Daddy's coming home today."

I smiled and her enthusiasm and cracked an eye open to see her toothy smile and bright eyes her pig tails flying up and down with her.

"Yeah, I know exciting stuff."

Then the butterflies and nausea came rushing in. I ran through to the bathroom and brought up what was left in my stomach from yesterday.

"Mommy?" I felt Emily's hand on my back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just feeling a little nervous." I looked back and smiled at her. She looked at me worried but nodded her head.

"Okay."

"Why don't you go get dressed then we'll have breakfast and go pick up daddy."

She smiled brightly before nodding and running out of the room. I threw up once more before managing to lift myself up off the floor to rinse my mouth out and take a shower. I felt a little better after my shower and dressed simply throwing my hair into a knotted mess.

Emily was sitting watching the TV when I came through and smiled tentatively at me.

"Let's get you some breakfast, what do you want?"

"Toast and peanut butter and apple juice please."

"Okay." She followed me into the kitchen as I slotted the bread into the toaster and poured her a glass of apple juice. I poured myself a cup of coffee and sipped it cautiously. The toaster beeped and I spread the peanut butter on her toast. The smell making my stomach growl and mouth water but I didn't want to chance seeing it again later.

I was still tentatively sipping away at my coffee when there was a knock on the door and I went to answer it.

"Hey Bells." Emmett boomed from the doorstep and engulfed me in a tight hug lifting me off the ground.

"Put her down you big oaf." Rose scolded lightly and walked past us. "Morning Emily."

"Morning aunt Rosie." I heard Emily speak through a mouthful of her toast.

Emmett put me down and we went through to the kitchen. I had to make Emily some more toast and peanut butter since Emmett stole a piece off her plate.

"Sorry I couldn't resist." He gave Emily a puppy dog face. "Am I forgiven?"

"Nope." She crossed her arms and huffed out a breath through her nose.

"What do I have to do?" He asked.

"Buy me a little bunny rabbit." She smiled sweetly.

Emmett looked to me and I shook my head violently. There was no way I was having a rabbit, she would smother the poor thing.

"Sorry no can do squirt." He ruffled her hair. "Don't start." He looked at her sadly as her bottom lip jutted out and quivered.

"Please." She whispered and tears filled her eyes, she sure knew when to turn on the water works to get what she wanted.

"Okay, I have a compromise." He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. She smiled brightly and nodded her head like a bobble head. "Keep it our secret though." He warned and she mimed locking her lips together.

"What did you just say?" I glared at him.

"Don't worry Bells there will be no little bunny rabbits near this house. I promise." He spoke confidently and I sighed glad.

"Bella?" Alice's voiced sounded from the front door.

"In here!" We all shouted as she bounced through pulling Jasper behind her.

"Oh, I'm so excited for today. I can't believe he's getting to come home today, today!" She squealed making Emily squeal and bounce in her seat.

"I just need to put the meat in the oven then we can go." I took the side of beef out the fridge and quickly cut up some onions, carrots and celery to place the meat on. I wrapped it in foil and stuck it in the oven

"Oh, I can wait for the food." Emmett licked his lips and rubbed his hands together.

We all chuckled. I was midway through my laugh when the nausea hit me again and I ran full pelt to the bathroom making it just in time. All that came up was the cup of coffee that I had. I dry heaved into the toilet pan and sagged.

"Bella, are you okay?" I felt Alice's small hand rubbed my back soothingly.

"Yeah, these nerves are really getting to me though. I can't keep anything down." I wiped off my mouth and brushed my teeth.

"You don't look that great, are you sure your not preg-" Alice eyed my reflection in the mirror.

"Honestly, I feel fine just I get really nervous then the nausea hits me like that." I snapped my fingers and spoke through my mouthful of foam. "Anyways I'm on the pill so it's impossible."

She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You know me I worry over everything, I'm a bag of nerves right now so I'm worrying over every little thing." I explained.

"Are you sure you'll manage the meal tonight?"

"Yeah." I waved it off and spat out the foam and rinsed my mouth. "Now let's go get my stud of a man home where he should be." I smiled and linked arms with Alice.

**YEAH! Eddie will be home next chapter Woohoo!**

**Laura**

**xxx**


	15. Millie

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**Warning - Little bit of a lemon at the end.**

**Millie**

My hands tingled as I drove home with Edward sitting next to me and Emily in the backseat. I was finding it rather hard to keep my concentration on the road ahead of me.

Edward hadn't stopped smiling since we had left the hospital, his hand currently rested on my knee as we pulled up to the house.

"Home sweet home." Edward spoke quietly and leaned over to kiss me.

Emily squealed from the backseat and wriggled under her seat belt. I went and opened her door as she clambered down and ran towards Edward's side and bounced on the balls of her feet waiting impatiently for him.

"Come on daddy." She whined through the glass as he gathered his crutches and steadily pulled himself out of the car and walked over to the house. He was to have use his crutches on and off for another 2-3 weeks at least. I quickly grabbed Edward's small bag from the back and followed them over to the house.

"I can't believe it." Edward looked to me with glassy eyes.

"Me either." I rubbed his cheek and gave him a small peck.

"Yuck." Emily looked at us and opened the door. We both laughed and followed her.

Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle arrived soon afterwards but there was no sign of Emmett and Rosalie. Charlie and Renee couldn't make it over. I made us all tea and coffee and sat down putting a plate of biscuits in the middle of the table.

"Where's Em and Rose?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee.

"Em said something about getting Emily's compromise." Jasper spoke through a mouthful of chocolate digestive.

I gave Jasper a look.

"I dunno anything about it." He held his arms up in surrender.

"Okay." I eyed him wearily, maybe I was just being paranoid. Emmett wouldn't do anything stupid, would he? I shook my head.

"When are Angela and Ben coming over?" Esme asked.

"About 3-4ish, I told them dinner wouldn't be ready till about nearer 5." I looked at the clock to see it was just passed 2.

"Daddy will you come colour in with me?" Emily tugged on his trouser leg.

"Sure thing angel." He gave her a kiss and knelt down onto the floor where she had several colouring in books splayed out with her pencils poured everywhere.

I left them talking to get started on the meal. The meat was cooking slowly in the oven, I took it out and basted it before putting it back in for another half hour before removing the foil. I put half of the potatoes on to par boil to make roasters and peeled the parsnips and cut them into batons.

"Do you need a hand darling?" Esme came in rolling up her sleeves and washing her hands.

"Yeah, thanks."

Between the two of us we got most of the preparation done and all that was needed to be done was the Yorkshires puddings. I heard Emmett's booming laughter as he made his way up to the house.

"Emily!" He shouted and I heard her running to the door.

"Did you get it?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure did." He boasted.

"Let me see, let me see." She cheered.

I went into the living room to see what all the commotion was about, Rose was standing at the door and turned to me. She looked sheepish and smile weakly.

"I had nothing to do with it, he wouldn't listen to me."

I raised and eyebrow and looked over to Emmett who was smiling like a Cheshire cat. A loud squeal filled the air and I turned to see Emily holding a enormous rabbit in her arms. My mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water and I blinked hoping that the rabbit would be gone when I opened them again.

"What, I." I shook my head. "You." I pointed to Emmett furious.

"I promised you no little bunny rabbits but I never said anything about big, burly bunny rabbits." He smiled mischievously and puffed his chest proud of himself.

"Emily we can't." I started but the look on her face made me stop. She was smiling brightly, stroking the large rabbit and speaking to it.

"Aw mommy, I love him." She looked up.

"Actually it's a girl." Rose put in, I glared at her and she put her arms up.

"What are you going to name her angel." Edward stroked the rabbit.

"I wanna call it . . ." She tapped her chin and her brow furrowed in concentration. "Millie." She smiled.

"I like that name, can I have a hold?" She nodded and passed the rabbit over. "She is adorable Bella." He looked at me.

"I guess." I sat down beside him and stroked her brown fur.

She had floppy ears that fell to either side of her face, a white patch on her nose, a white ring around her neck and gorgeous blue eyes. She leapt out of Edward's arm and into mine. She sniffed my arms and reached up to sniff my face, her whiskers tickling me.

"She likes you Bells." Emmett laughed. I sent him a glare but he knew he had won.

"I hope you realise that I'm not buying a hutch and everything for it." I looked at him sternly.

"Nope, I bought it all already, Rose had a field day picking out all the little accessories. She even bought a pink leash so you can take Millie on walks." Rose elbowed him in the side and giggled nervously at me.

"Yeah and you had nothing to with it." I huffed and gave her a stern look but couldn't help but smile as Millie's whiskers tickled me again.

"Can I have her back?" Emily held her arms out for her and I gladly gave her back.

"No you know you're going to have to take good care of her Emmie, you have to feed her and hold her everyday."

"Yes, yes." Emily nodded her head at me.

"Well I'm going to get dressed, Emmett you can sort out the hutch and everything since you bought her."

"Yes ma'am." He saluted me and went out to his car.

"I going to change too." Edward got up and followed me through to the bedroom.

"Alice went on a rampage through town the other day so you have quite the wardrobe now." I smiled and opened the wardrobe and let him pick something out.

I raked around in my side and pulled out a pair of black suit trousers and a dark green blouse. I quickly stripped down when Edward's arms wrapped around me.

"Hmmm." He hummed into my ear and made me shiver and relax into his chest.

His hands ran down my stomach and skimmed the hem of my panties. I felt the heat pool in my legs and moaned slightly letting my head fall back onto his chest. His lips found mine and I quickly got lost in him.

The door bell rang and pulled me out of my Edward bubble and back to reality. I pulled away and Edward pouted. I gave him a quick kiss and pulled on my outfit, my hair was in no state to be left down so I clipped it back and applied a little make up.

"You can't leave me like this." Edward said a little frustrated. I looked to see the obvious bulge in his trousers and smiled.

"Work it out mister." I swept my hand across his groin and skipped off.

"Damn sexy woman." He groaned. "You'll pay for that." He threatened as I left him alone to sort out his little 'dilemma'.

Angela and Ben were already sitting down with the rest of the family, Jo and Emily sitting cooing over Millie as Jamie sat beside them kicking his legs wildly and dribbling and pointing to Millie making squealing noises.

"Hey guys, would you like a drink? Wine, beer, tea, coffee?" I offered.

"I'm driving so a tea would be nice." Angela smiled.

"Beer if you don't mind." Ben smiled politely.

"I'll get the beers." Emmett came in from the back garden. "Carrying all the stuff has made me thirsty." He smacked his lips together.

Edward came through then and gave me a scowl. I smiled as I passed him and patted his shoulder holding back a laugh.

By the time the meal was ready, Millie had been put into her hutch and the wine and beer was flowing. Everyone gathered around the table and ogled the spread in front of them.

"Dig in." As soon as the words left my mouth everyone attacked the table.

I plated up some food for Emily and Joanne and helped myself. I felt better since this morning but only took a small portion. All the dishes were cleared and everyone sat back sated.

"What's for dessert?" Emmett asked rubbing his stomach.

"Strawberry pavlova but I think we should wait a while before eating again."

Everyone nodded in agreement apart from Emmett who moaned and gurned about being hungry and wanting it now. I shot him an incredulous look, there was no way he could be hungry after eating as much as he had done.

We made our way back through to the living room where the girls played with some toys and Jamie fell asleep in his car seat.

I portioned up the pavlova and handed it out making sure to give Emmett and extra large portion. He beamed at me and demolished his first then asked for seconds in which I shook my head and gave him my bowl.

Soon afterwards Angela and Ben left with their two sleeping kids, congratulating Edward on getting home. Carlisle and Esme left soon afterwards too. The rest had all had too much to drink so I offered the spare rooms to them

Edward only had one beer with his meal and went onto coffee after that. Emmett and Japer managed to empty the box of beer I had bought and myself, Alice and Rose had a few bottles of wine.

"I'm pooped." Alice yawned and pulled Jasper off to bed with her.

"I think we should go up too Rosie." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows making her smile flirtatiously.

"My daughter is in the room next you, no funny business in my house." Edward warned him menacingly. I turned to see Edward glaring at Emmett and found it kinda hot.

"Whatever Eddie." Emmett sniggered and hoisted Rose over his shoulder making her yelp and giggle.

"Emmett." Edward hissed through his teeth.

"Yeah, yeah I gotcha." He waved his hand and staggered up the stairs.

"You're sexy when you're angry." I played with the collar of his shirt.

"You're drunk." Edward sighed but smiled.

"Am not!" I smacked his shoulder. "But you are making me hot." I leaned in and kissed him slowly. I reached down to the zipper on his jeans and tugged it down.

"Not here." Edward grabbed my wrists and whispered huskily in my ear.

"Come on then." I giggled and wobbled my way through to the bedroom. I heard Edward laugh and his heavy footsteps follow me. My heartbeat picked up with the adrenaline and I couldn't help but squirm with anticipation as I leapt onto the bed and fumbled with my blouse.

I heard Edward growl as his shadow filled the door way and closed it behind him engulfing us in complete darkness. I felt the bed sink with his weight and tugged desperately at my trousers.

"Bella." Edward's voice whispered in the darkness.

"Hmm." I found his leg and ran my up his finding that he was completely naked too.

"Fuck." He groaned and his lips found mine.

I felt his erection brush against my stomach and I whimpered in anticipation and grabbed it in my hand bringing it closer to my entrance.

"Please." I choked out.

I sighed in pleasure as I felt him fill me and arched my back. He moved slowly at first building up his momentum then grew faster. Our whimpers and groans were the only things that could be heard in the silence. I brought his lips to mine as we reached our orgasms together. Edward rolled over taking me with him and wiped the sweaty hair off my forehead.

"I love you." He whispered against my skin.

"I know." I whispered back and feel asleep soon after.

**PLEASE READ**

**My dad has cut off my internet so I don't know when I'll be able to get another chapter up but I wrote a one-shot for Jayeliwood's contest if you want to read it**

**Hope you liked it, review if you want I reply to all reviews**

**Laura**

**xxx**


	16. I Think Congratulations Are In Order

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**YEAH! I have my internet back! Will have another update on Tuesday working tomorrow so don't have time to write, Read on and enjoy.**

**I Think Congratulations Are In Order**

I woke up and found myself completely nude, I never slept nude. I opened an eye and closed it immediately at the pounding in my head.

"Ugh." I groaned and rolled over onto Edward. I smiled as my hand landed on his warm chest and his arm slipped under my side and rested on my hip loving the feeling.

I decided to take some Tylenol to help ease the throbbing. I gently lifted his hand off my hip and silently slipped out of the bed and wrapped myself in my dressing gown and shuffled through to the kitchen pouring myself a glass of water and took two Tylenol, extra strength.

Edward's shirt was lying on the floor where it had been abandoned last night. I picked up the cool fabric and inhaled it deeply getting lost in the scent of Edward. I dropped my dressing gown and buttoned up the shirt pulling up the collar to sniff it as I slipped back under the covers.

"Hhmmm." Edward hummed as I crept up beside him and melded myself against his warm body.

I snuggled further into him and smiled at the smile that graced his handsome face. Resting my face on his chest and fell asleep listening to the steady beat of his heart and his rhythmical breathing.

--

"Daddy?" I heard Emily's whispers.

"Hey angel." I heard Edward mumble.

"I can't sleep."

"Come' ere." He slurred and I felt him pat the mattress.

I got bounced around as Emily jumped up onto the bed and wormed her way between the two of us. I moaned and scooted over to make room for her.

"Sorry mommy." She tapped my nose.

"You better not make a habit of this." I said opening an eye to look at her.

"Nu-uh." She shook her head and pulled Mowser underneath her chin.

"Good, now sleep." She pecked my cheek and closed her eyes shut tight.

It didn't take long for her to fall back into a deep sleep. Edward's hand reached over and rested on my hip trailing shapes lazily.

A loud bang startled me as I bolted upright and looked around the room. Edward was sitting up also with a confused expression that probably mirrored mine. I looked down at the bed and noticed that Emily was no longer there.

"What the hell?"

"Emily." Was all I said before I through off the blankets and ran through to see what had happened.

"Emily?" Edward called behind me.

"Yes."

I followed her voice into the kitchen and came to a stop at the sight in front of me. Emily stood on a chair with flour covering her face, Millie was sitting in the corner munching on some cabbage leaves and Emmett was standing by the cooker with a smile on his face.

"Sorry, dropped the pan. We were going to make everyone pancakes, weren't we?." He held up the flat pan and looked to Emily.

"U-hu, strawberry ones." She nodded her head and turned back to the bowl and carried on stirring the sloppy batter mixture.

"What the hell Emmett!" Rose shouted from behind me.

"What!? I thought it was a nice thing for us to do." He said frustrated.

"Why do you have the rabbit in the kitchen? Do you know how unhygienic that is?" She shook her head and picked up the rabbit.

"Just go back through and let us finished what we started." He waved a fish slice at us to shoo out of the room making me laugh.

"Fine but you clean up the mess." I pointed at him and walked out.

"Oh Bella?"

"Yeah." I turned back around.

"I like the sleeping attire." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and smirked.

I glared at him but I could feel the heat in my cheeks and turned away and quickly went back to my room to change into something more appropriate with Edward following me.

"How are you feeling today? Sore head?" He questioned as I pulled on some underwear and jeans.

"Nope I feel great actually." It was true the Tylenol must have worked it's magic because the throbbing was gone. I turned to smile at him when my stomach churned and my eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" He came towards me but I shoved passed him and ran to the toilet and threw up, maybe I wasn't feeling too great.

After I had completely emptied the contents of stomach down the toilet, Edward helped lift me up to the sink so I could wash my mouth out.

"You look awfully pale, maybe you should go back to bed for a while." Edward offered as we walked back through but I shook my head.

"Emily has made us breakfast and we have guests." I waved it off.

I put on a bra and clean t-shirt before going back to find Rose in the living room, minus Millie. Alice and Jasper had come too and Alice looked a little hung over and was curled into Jasper's side.

"Hey." She groaned.

"Pancakes are ready." Emily ran through and waved us all to follow her. "Em says Rosie has to try them first."

"I don't think I can stomach them." Alice screwed her face up.

"If I have to eat this horrible concoction the two in there have made you all have to." Rose warned us all.

--

"Bella I think you should go to the doctor." Edward rubbed my back as I sat on the bathroom floor hugging the toilet bowl again.

"I'm fine it's probably just a bug."

For the past week I had been throwing up most mornings and it seemed to be getting worse instead of better.

"I'm phoning them." Edward got up and I went to protest but I felt my stomach heave and didn't have time to say anything to him. He came back a few minutes later. "There was a cancellation so they can fit you in this morning at 11.15."

I just nodded too exhausted to speak back.

Edward had tucked me back into bed and had walked Emily to school for me, his walking had improved considerably and the physio had taken him off his crutches she had been that impressed with him.

"Bella, you need to get up and go to the doctor's surgery." Edward rubbed my cheek softly.

I had been asleep since he had left to take Emily to school and it felt like it had only been minutes ago. I groaned and stretched out not wanting to leave my warm bed. I eventually came to and dressed myself in a jumper and sweats going for comfort before leaving the house.

"Bella Swan?" Doctor Watson stuck his head out of his door and smiled at me. "So how can I help you?" He opened my file.

"Bella has been vomiting a lot the past week, she thought it was a bug but surely it would have passed by now." Edward spoke for me.

"Have you been able to keep food down at all?"

"Yeah, it seems to be more in the morning when I wake up and I'm usually a little nauseous after but that's it."

Dr Watson's brow furrowed as he wrote down in his notes for a few moments.

"I see you are on birth control so I would think it highly unlikely that you are pregnant so I would like to take some blood samples and see if we can figure out what is going on."

After he had taken my bloods he said he would phone later in the day or tomorrow with the results and we would carry on from there. Edward and I spent the rest of the day lounging about the house, watching TV but I mostly slept. We picked Emily up from school and Edward had decided that we should get a carry out for dinner.

We had just finished our pizza when the phone rang, Emily scooted out of her chair and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I could hear her answer sweetly. She came into the room and handed the phone to me.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella, it's Dr Watson here. Your bloods just came back and I thought I would phone you before I finished for the night."

"Oh, sure okay." I put down the slice of pizza and listened.

"I would recommend that you stop taking your birth control from now on."

"Okay." My brow furrowed in confusion and I shrugged my shoulders in response as Edward mouthed 'what?' at me.

"I think congratulations are in order, it seems that you are pregnant Bella." My mouth fell open at what I had just heard.

"I'm sorry did you just say -"

"Yes, you are pregnant." He stated and I sat there frozen.

"Love, what's wrong?" I felt Edward's hand cup my face but I couldn't respond. All I could do was gawp like a fish needing air. He took the phone out of my hand.

"Who is this." He asked. "Oh, sorry. Yes . . . Oh." He looked to me with wide eyes. "I see, yes. Thank you doctor." He hung up and stared at me. We sat in silence for a few moments just staring at each other.

"What's wrong." Emily looked up from picking the cheese off her pizza.

"You're going to be a sister." Edward kept his gaze on me and a slow smile spread across his lips. "Mommy is having a baby."

**Sorry it's late but there you go, most of you guessed it was coming so food for you!**


	17. Oo, Baby, Baby

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**Oo, Baby, baby**

"Hel-lo-ho!" Alice's voice sang from the front door as she skipped into the dining room. "What's wrong?" She looked at me anxiously.

"Mommy's having a baby!" Emily beamed and clapped her hands from her seat.

I watched as Alice's face shifted from Emily's, to mine, Edward's then back to mine. She looked to me raising an eyebrow and I nodded answering her unsaid question. Her eye's widen slightly and a grin appeared.

"I'm going to be an auntie." She whispered just as Jasper came in behind her.

"What did you say?" He bent down to hear her.

"I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNTIE!" She screamed then turned and kissed him leaping into his arms. She bounced in his arms squealing.

Jasper held onto Alice as she bounced in his arms and looked over at us with a shocked expression. Finally Alice climbed down from Jasper and ran towards me wrapping her arms around my neck in a death grip.

"I can't believe it! A baby!" She cried happily before pulling back and planting a kiss on my cheek. "And you!" She released me and attacked Edward.

"I know." He whispered and hugged her back.

"Congratulations Bella." Jasper put his hand out to me but I pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Jasper." I smiled and hugged him tightly, he rubbed my back and it seemed to relax me instantly as if he knew I needed it.

"Oh wait until everyone else finds out!" Alice spoke excitedly. "Can I phone them and tell them to come over?"

"Sure, if it's okay with Edward." I shrugged my shoulders not really bothered. Edward nodded and Alice was bounding over to the phone in a split second and speaking away quickly.

"Bella?" I turned to Edward. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "Come here." He opened his arms and wiggled his fingers and I gladly walked into them burying my face in his neck as he rubbed my back.

"I'm just shocked." I spoke into his chest. "I was on the pill, this shouldn't have happened."

"Do you not want to have it?" I pulled back and looked at him.

"Do you?" I countered, I could feel my heart begin to sink at the thought of him not wanting my child.

"Of course I do!" He answered immediately and I sighed in relief. "You just seem, I don't know, unenthusiastic?"

"It's just a shock, I didn't expect this." I defended myself.

"Everyone will be over soon, I told them it was urgent. I couldn't get a hold of your mom though." Alice skipped back in and sat down on a chair. "Oo pizza." She picked up a slice from the box and took a bite.

We moved into the sitting room so we were sitting comfortably. Alice and Jasper spoke excitedly between themselves as I sat curled into Edward's side his hand resting on my hip and his fingers circling my stomach. I imagined our little baby, seeing a girl with the identical green eyes looking just like Emily when she was born.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Emily broke me out of my little daydream.

"We don't know yet." Edward answered. "What do you want to have?"

"I want a little brother." Emily smiled.

"Well we'll have to wait and see what happens."

She climbed up beside us and wriggled her way in. She looked down at my stomach and touched it tentatively as if it would react to her touch.

"Is it right there?" She poked my flat stomach and looked up at me.

"Sure is." I rubbed my stomach and couldn't help but smile.

"So why is not a big bump?"

"Because it's just a tiny little baby in there right now and then it will grow and grow and then mommy's tummy will get bigger and bigger." Edward explained as he placed his hand on my stomach.

"You guys are too cute." Alice cooed from the sofa and scrunched her face up.

"Hello?" I heard dad's panicked voice.

"Come in Charlie." Edward removed his hand from my stomach as did Emily and myself. Charlie came around the corner and looked around anxiously and relaxed when his gaze fell upon me.

"Hey." He breathed and sat down. "What's up?"

"Granda!" Emily went over to him and sat on his knee. She sat up and cupped his ear and began to whisper. I watched Charlie's face smile at his grand daughter's cuteness then is smile seemed to get bigger as he looked at me then down to my stomach.

"So I'm going to have two grand babies to spoil." I nodded with a small smile. "Congratulations Bells." He held onto Emily tightly.

"Thanks." I squeezed Edward's hand.

Of course Em whooped and hollered when he found out, clapping Edward on the back for a 'job well done bro'. Rose just rolled her eyes and hugged us both. Esme cried, again and Carlisle was happy for us.

Everyone left not long after the news had been told. I went to put Emily to bed and found Edward alone in the sitting room, the TV on but he wasn't paying attention to it.

"Hey." I walked over and sat down beside him.

"Hello." He pulled me into his side and I rested my head on his chest, I was absolutely exhausted. Edward's hand rested on my stomach and I smiled putting my hand on top of his.

"Are you honestly happy with this?" I rubbed his hand.

"I couldn't be anymore happier than I am right now." He stopped my hand and squeezed it tightly. "You understand me?"

I nodded against his chest and yawned loudly.

"Now let's get you two to bed."

I uncurled my legs and slowly pulled myself up out of the chair and waited for Edward to follow suit. I took his hand and we walked through to the bedroom. I quickly changed into a nightie and climbed into bed burrowing my head into the soft pillow and letting out a heavy sigh.

The mattress dipped when Edward crawled in next to me and spooned into my back. His nose ran along my ear, his hot breath making me shiver.

"We'll have to phone the doctors in the morning and book an appointment."

I grumbled and nodded my head too sleepy to answer him properly. My eyes drooped closed and I fell asleep dreaming about our little baby.

--

I woke up assuming it was early morning by the little light that came through the window. My stomach grumbled hungrily so I went in search of some food. I rifled through the kitchen cabinets looking for something to fill the gap. Finding an onion in the fridge I decided on a toasted onion sandwich.

"What are you making?" I spun around clutching my chest at the fright Edward gave me. "Sorry." He smiled and came over wrapping his arms around me.

"Toasted onion sandwich." I pressed the sandwich down in the pan before flipping it over.

"Smells good." He nuzzled my neck and held me tightly.

We stood in silence as I finished cooking my sandwich and lifted it onto a plate and squeezing a blob of brown sauce on the plate.

"Brown sauce?" He questioned with a little disgust.

"I just feel like brown sauce." I shrugged and dunked the corner of the sandwich into the sauce and bit down eagerly.

"Mmmm." I moaned and repeated the process but moved the sandwich to Edward's mouth.

"No thanks." He shook his head.

"Just try it." I pushed the sandwich closer to his mouth and turned to give him a stern look. He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth and bit down on the sandwich grimacing. He chewed a couple times before swallowing.

"That's actually really nice."

I smiled in triumph and polished off the sandwich not even moving from the spot in the kitchen. I patted my stomach and sighed happily.

"All full." I smiled, turning in his arms to peck his cheek.

We went back to the bedroom and I fell asleep within seconds of my head hitting the pillow and was out like a light.

**There you go hope you enjoyed**

**Laura**

**xxx**


	18. Baby Buddies

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**Baby Buddies**

It had been a couple of weeks since we had found out about the pregnancy. Dr Watson told us that the pill hadn't been effective from the beginning causing the pregnancy to occur. We had booked an appointment for our first scan and Edward couldn't have been any more excited. He was loving everything about the pregnancy, even making me midnight snacks and giving in to my ridiculous cravings.

"I'm so excited." Edward smiled for about the millionth time as we sat in the quiet reception of the hospital waiting to be called.

"I know." I tried to say calmly but a bit of annoyance laced my words. I saw his brilliant smile fade a little and instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little irritable." I rubbed his arm trying to apologise.

"It's just this is all new to me."

"I know and I'm sorry."

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek trying to change the tone of the conversation and it seemed to work. He smiled back at me and softly kissed me.

"Miss Swan?" A small lady called.

We both stood up and followed her into the dark room where our doctor was already waiting with a welcoming smile.

"Hello Miss Swan I'm Doctor Clark." She held out her hand for me to shake.

"Hi, please call me Bella and this is my partner Edward."

Edward shook her hand and sat down in the chair beside the large bed I climbed onto.

"So we are here to see the little one today. If you could unbutton your jeans and we'll get this show on the road."

I did as I was told and shimmied my jeans down a little exposing more of my flat stomach. I gasped a little when the cold jelly was squeezed onto my stomach and reached out for Edward's hand when the fuzzy image came onto the screen.

"Here you can see the legs and arms very clearly." She pointed out the small limbs flailing about on the screen and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"That's our little baby." Edward whispered squeezing my hand and giving me a smile. His eyes were glassy as he spoke and all I could do was nodded.

"It looks to me that you are quite far on." She frowned a little making me feel concerned.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked as my heart spluttered.

"No, no there's nothing to be worried about. It seems to me that you are about 11 weeks gone."

"That much?" Edward looked a little taken aback.

"Yes, by the measurements that is roughly correct. Hoping that everything goes well your due date should be early October around the 5th I would say."

She printed off some pictures for us to take home and left me to clean myself up. I wiped off the jelly and pulled my jeans up. We booked another appointment and left. Edward kept his gaze on the small black and white photo as he followed me out of the hospital and to our car.

"I can't believe it." He whispered as he slid into the seat beside me.

"I know." I smiled and looked over at the picture.

"What do you think it's going to be?" He asked eagerness sparkling in his eyes.

"I'm really not bothered as long as it is healthy and has your eyes." I leaned over and gave him a kiss. "But I have a feeling it's going to be a girl."

"Well I think it's going to be a little boy." He countered.

"I guess we'll have to wait until the birth to find out." I shrugged and started our drive back home.

We stopped by Esme's, Edward was so eager to show off the photos of the baby that he couldn't wait any longer. Esme was just as excited as Edward was at seeing the pictures of her little grandchild and asked if she could keep one of the photos, Edward begrudgingly gave up one of them after a lot of debating.

When we went to pick up Emily, she ran out of the front doors soon after the bell went off and into Edward's waiting arms. He buried his head in her hair and gave her a kiss.

"How was school today?"

"Good we had art today and I painted a picture." She smiled.

"Well me and mommy went to the hospital today." Emily perked up and put her focus on Edward. "And we got some pictures of the baby."

"Can I see?" She bounced in his arms.

"I'll show you when we get into the car."

"Well come on then." She wriggled down from his arms and pulled both our hands towards the car.

Edward eagerly pulled out the pictures from his jean pocket to show Emily her little sibling. He pointed out the arms and legs and told her when the baby was due. I felt my heart swell at watching them interact to happily over something so small.

After the two of them had finished their viewing of the baby I drove us home and made a start on dinner. The phone rang breaking the monotony of peeling potatoes and I put down the peeler to answer the phone but Emily bet me to it.

"Hello Auntie Alice." She smiled into the phone. "Uh-hum, yep, yep." She nodded her head furiously then looked to me handing the phone.

"Hi Alice."

"Hey Bells!" Her excitement obvious.

"Someone's a little excited." I chuckled.

"Oh, oh yeah just a tad, anyways I want you guys to come over for dinner. I know it's really short notice but please and it's Friday so don't give me 'Emily needs her sleep' excuse." She lectured me.

"Let me check with Edward first." I put my hand over the speaker and looked to Edward. "Alice wants us to go over for dinner."

"Sure." Edward shrugged and twirled Emily around making her giggle.

"Okay, what time?"

"Yes!" I heard her clap. " Can you come over as soon as possible, dinner is practically ready so whenever you can make it."

"Okay we're leaving now."

I hung up and we were out of the door and outside Alice and Jasper's house within twenty minutes. Emily skipped up the cobbled path and let herself in. Edward and I followed her in and went straight to the sound of voices finding the rest of the family sitting around the dinning room waiting for us.

"Hi Bella, Edward and _you_." Jasper picked up Emily and placed her at a chair and sat down beside her.

Alice skipped through the door and came back a few minutes later with a large steaming cottage pie and a bowl of carrots. We all dug into the meal greedily, Emmett and myself having a second helping.

"So why did you call us all over?" Emmett asked through a mouthful of food.

"Well we have an announcement to make." Jasper took Alice's hand in his and gave her a smile in which she returned brilliantly. I knew by the look on Alice's face what they were going to tell us but kept my mouth shut.

"I'm having a baby!" Alice squealed then quickly covered her mouth and looked to Jasper guiltily. "Sorry." She squeaked.

"It's okay, you told it better." He gave her a kiss before Emmett whined.

"Aw man! This is so unfair both my little bro and sis are having babies and I'm not." He looked to Rose with a frown.

"Oh stop being so bloody selfish you big oaf!" Rose scolded and hit him on the arm. "Congrats you guys." She smiled and gave them a hug each.

After all of us gave them our congratulations we sat down. Alice had found out a couple of days ago telling us that the two had been trying for a while. She had estimated that she was around 5-6 weeks gone but wouldn't know for sure until her hospital appointment.

"So now we can be baby buddies." Alice came and sat down beside me making me groan inside at the thought. "We can go shopping together and have little baby sessions." She gazed off with a content smile.

"I suppose."

"Oh, we can go shopping for nursery furniture on Sunday." Alice clapped her hands and bounced in her seat.

I tried to smile back but think it came out as more of a grimace but it didn't stop Alice from droaning on about neutral colours and baby schemes that would be safe for either girls or boys.

"This is going to be a fun 6 months." I muttered to myself.

"What?" Alice stopped and looked at me.

"Oh nothing, was just saying that I'm looking forward to the next couple months." I smiled sweetly causing Alice to frown.

"O-kay." She eyed me wearily before carrying on.

I slumped further into the chair as Alice jabbered away in my ear and I looked over to Edward sending him a pleading look. He smiled and chuckled leaving me to the joys of babies with his sister.

**Even more fluff! Woohoo baby central! So what would you like the baby to be, boy or girl?**

**Laura**

**xxx**


	19. Hormones

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**Hormones**

"Aw, look at this Bella, it's so cute." Alice gushed over a bassinette with zoo animals printed on the covers.

"That is cute."

"I _so_ have to get this." She ran her fingers along the fabric and dazed off. She had been bouncing around the baby shops for the past hour buying anything and everything baby. Luckily I had kept Emily's baby things so I just needed some clothes, blankets and some other little things.

I sighed as she called over the young girl to add the item to her ever growing list and bounded off to the next closest thing and 'oooed' over it.

"You need to buy this Bells."

I turned to see Alice holding up the most adorable Eeyore sleeping bag and matching sleep suit. I instantly fell in love with it and took it out of her hands quickly.

"And I can buy this." Alice held up the exact same items but instead of Eeyore it was Tigger. "Our babies will be so cute together Bells." She clapped happily and put the clothes in our shopping cart.

After paying for all our items and loading up the car I decided that I had had enough retail therapy that I could stomach for one day and went back to see Emily and our men. I had driven Edward and Emily over to Alice and Jasper's so they could hang out with each other.

"Go daddy!" I could hear Emily shout from the living room.

We walked in to find Edward and Jasper playing some racing game on the TV and Emily sitting contently on Edward's lap cheering him on.

"Honey, I'm home." Alice sang as she carried her shopping through the door, me following with some bags too.

"You shouldn't be lifting all of that." Jasper scolded her as he dropped the controller and came to take the bags from her.

"Come off it Jas, I'm not that fragile." She rolled her eyes and pulled the bags out of his reach. "You and Edward can carry in the other stuff from the car."

"Okay." Jasper kissed her then gestured for Edward to follow him outside.

"Hello love." He gave me a soft kiss then followed Jasper out to the car.

Alice insisted we stay for dinner before heading home to get Emily ready for bed since she had school in the morning.

Edward had bathed Emily and tucked her into bed and came down to find me engrossed in a romance on the large leather sofa with a fleece wrapped around me. I begrudgingly put the book down when he came to sit beside me and lifted the fleece up to cover himself too.

"She's out like a light." He kissed my forehead and flicked on the TV.

We sat watching some documentary on the TV until my eyes couldn't stay open any longer. I tried to fight off the sleep but curled closer to Edward and gave in.

The urge to pee woke me up in the early hours of the morning. I was in one of Edward's old t-shirts and curled up against him, his arm securely wrapped around me. I slipped out of bed and padded through to the bathroom, blinding myself when I flicked on the light switch.

I sat in silence yawning loudly and listening to my stomach grumble. I lifted the material and looked at my stomach.

"Come off it." I groaned. "You are seriously the hungriest baby _ever_."

I washed my hands and made my way through to the kitchen to fix myself something to feed the baby's appetite. Deciding on something quick and easy I went for a bowl of porridge thinking it would fill me up. I chopped up some apple and raisins and put them through the stodgy mix and ate the bowl in a matter of minutes.

I climbed back into bed and instantly fell asleep.

--

The months passed and I seemed to make up for the lack of weight gain at the beginning of the pregnancy. The midnight snacks probably weren't helping but the doctor said that the baby was healthy so I wasn't too bothered, I would just have to diet after the baby arrived.

Alice had started to grow as well, her poor little body was straining itself carrying the baby but she never complained, not even once. I was another story, my temper was horrendous and I would snap at the slightest thing and don't even get me started on the hormones .

We had gone to all of our check ups and the doctor had said the baby was growing and progressing a little faster than she thought but perfectly never the less. She had also thought that I might actually be due a little earlier than what she had originally thought.

I was about 7 ½ months along now and the size of a house. Alice and I had gone on several shopping trips since then, Alice had pulled along Rose too but she never complained. Alice had gone the whole hog and had nominated herself for nursery decorating.

She had done the nursery in our house in a pastel, mint green with Winnie The Pooh borders and accessories. Hers had been painted a soft yellow with animals everywhere, I had to admit she did a fabulous job of everything once again.

Alice had phoned, stressing that she had forgotten to buy some baby essentials and had asked if I would go with her to the baby store. So twenty minutes later I was outside Alice's house with Rose waiting for her to appear.

She appeared at the door looking rather frazzled and muttering to herself like a crazy woman as she walked towards the car. I looked at Rose who gave me a worried look and gulped.

"She looks freaked." I sated.

"Well you can deal with her, you're the one that's had a baby already." Rose defended herself as I internally groaned.

"Hey guys." Alice got in the back of the car and buckled up. "I'm kinda freaking out here." She pointed to her dishevelled hair and grimaced.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I reversed out of the drive and headed to our destination.

"What's wrong, what's right?! I have this baby inside me that is ready to burst out of me and I'm nowhere near prepared Bells." She ranted. "I still have to get diapers and baby wipes, talc, shampoo, bath crème, lotion, oh god." She dramatically put her hand to her forehead.

"Calm down Alice, you have plenty of time. Your not due for another what, another 2 months?" Rose turned and took her hand.

"Yeah but what if I go into early labour or something?"

"Well that is why we're going to get them now." I tried to calm her down. "You have nothing to worry about."

She closed her eyes and took in a few deep breathes. She seemed to calm down a little and smiled weakly.

"Sorry, these hormones are doing my head in. One minute I'm happy then the next I'm crying or freaking out or doing something dramatic." She snorted out a laugh.

"It's natural Alice, everyone goes through it." Rose soothed her.

"When did you decided to go all mother hen on us?" I smiled.

"Well, I just."

"Oh. My. God." Alice breathed out each word and covered her mouth but I could see a smile forming on her lips.

"What? What?" I asked.

"Oh." She squealed and giggled like a little school girl but never looked away from Rose.

"Tell me why you're acting like a freaking kid in a candy store before I go all hormonal on you, so God help me." I felt my temper flare at being ignored.

"Sorry." Alice instantly stopped squealing but kept the stupid grin on her face. "But it's so obvious Bells." She rolled her eyes at my oblivious-ness.

"Alice." I hissed through my teeth and glared at her through the mirror.

"Well tell her Rose." Alice's eyes danced with glee as she looked to Rose, encouragingly nodding her head.

"I think we should wait until Bella has parked the car." Rose looked ahead.

"Fine." I pulled over at the side of the road and stopped. "I'm parked." I huffed my arms across my chest and looked at her pointedly.

"Well, it's kinda early and all but, erm . . ."

"Just spit it out Rose."

"I'm pregnant." She said exasperated.

"Oh." I didn't know what to say, how had I not noticed it. I had noticed Alice but not Rose. "When did you find out?"

"Four days ago." She smiled and laced her hands together. "Emmett is over the moon, he can't wait to be a dad." She bit her lip trying to stop her smile from growing but it did never the less.

"Oh Rose." I lunged forward and wrapped her in an inhumanly strong hug not wanting to let her go. "I'm so happy for you." I gushed and then the tears flowed.

"Thanks." Her muffled reply was hardly audible.

"I wanna hug too." Alice whined from the backseat and wrapped her arms around us.

We sat together in the car crying and laughing.

"Oh now we can all be mommy's together." Alice exclaimed. "And we can have mom and baby days with Rose too, Bells."

"Fun." I groaned making Rose laugh.

"Oh no." Alice groaned.

"What!?" I looked to her anxious to see her face pale. "Are you okay?"

"No." She looked to me horrified.

"What's wrong, have your waters broke?" I looked to the car floor panicking.

"Who's going to help Rose with all her shopping?" I groaned at her silliness.

"I'll be too huge to help and you'll most likely be in the hospital and there is no way Emmett can shop with you." She looked to Rose.

"I'll be fine." She waved it off.

"No, I know what we can do. You can take Emmett with you and I'll be on the phone and look at the shops on the web so I know what you're looking at and you can take photos and show me, that's how we'll do it." She smiled and took a calming breath.

"Honestly Alice." Me and Rose both shook our heads.

"Crisis averted."

"Well why don't we make a start now?" I suggested as I pulled back onto the road and resumed my driving.

"Oh, I'm so glad I freaked out today." Alice muttered to herself in the backseat.

"Only Alice would say that." Rose muttered to me making me laugh.

**How many of you thought Alice's water broke? He he thought I would tease you a little and I couldn't resist making Rose preggers too.**

**Laura**

**xxx**


	20. Wake Up Calls

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight.**

**Wake Up Calls**

After Alice had bought the missing essentials she had to get we started on Rosalie's shopping. Alice had written down a quick list of essential items to buy before she was too big to help her.

"Maybe you should become a personal shopper for mothers-to-be." I offered as she led us around the all too familiar baby stores.

"Actually Bells that's a pretty good suggestion." She looked at me surprised.

I looked at Rose shaking my head and laughed.

Growing tired of walking around the stores I sat down on a chair and watched the customers. I watched the little toddlers stumble around the shops with the pregnant mothers trying to keep them under control and smiled to myself.

"Right, everything has been ordered." Alice clapped her hands, happy that she had completed her mission for the day.

"Right let's head for a late lunch, it's on me for helping me out." Rose offered.

"Sorry but I need to get back to pick up Emily." I smiled apologetically.

"Phone Edward he can pick her up." Alice pulled out my phone and handed it to me.

I begrudgingly phoned Edward and he was more than happy to pick her up. I told him I wouldn't be too long and would try to get home as soon as possible.

"Bella it's fine, I think I can cope on my own for a few hours. We'll go out and play with Millie." He reassured me but I still felt that I should be with them.

"Okay, love you."

"Yes love, love you too." Edward chuckled into the phone and hung up. "Right where to then." I sighed.

"How about Dawson's? They have the best chocolate milkshakes ever." Rose licked her lips.

"Starting to get cravings Rose?" Alice giggled.

"Ha, ha, I just like them." Rose scoffed and stuck her tongue out.

"Oh and there's those lovely hormones making their debut." Alice laughed and skipped out to the car.

The small restaurant wasn't too crowded so we didn't have to wait too long for our food. I ordered a double cheese burger, fries and onion rings, I couldn't go a day without eating onions in some shape or form. Rose ordered us all a large chocolate milkshake and I had to admit they were good, too good for a matter of fact.

After two very large milkshakes, our meals and a chocolate, fudge brownie sundae we were all full to the gunnels and ready for an afternoon nap.

I hadn't realised how late we were in coming home until I was welcomed into a silent house after dropping off Rose and Alice. There were dishes drying on the draining board, I followed the low murmurs from the TV.

Edward and Emily were sound asleep on the couch, Emily lying on Edward's chest, both of them breathing heavily. They looked so alike it was scary. I didn't have the heart to wake them up so pulled the throw off the back of the couch and covered them up.

I decided to go up to the nursery, we had finished off the decorations and Edward had set up the furniture. I walked around the room letting my fingers graze along the dresser and the crib. Emily's old stuffed toys were propped up in the corner of the crib waiting for their new owner. My hand rested on my stomach and rubbed the large mound.

"I can't wait to see you." I looked down and smiled.

"Neither can I."

I jumped a little at Edward's voice near my ear but relaxed into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me and rested his hands on my stomach. I turned in arms so I could see his face and kissed him.

"She's going to be a total daddy's girl." I pulled away and saw him smiling.

"Don't be too sure love, he could be a mommy's boy." He countered.

"I have a feeling it's not going to be a boy so daddy's girl it's going to be." I nodded and gave him another kiss.

Edward responded and his hands travelled to rest on my rear cupping a cheek in each hand. My hands stayed on his chest as I felt his steady heart beat. I could feel my breathing grow heavy and buckled into Edward wanting closer contact between us. He moaned and squeezed my rear pulling me into him.

"Eewww."

I pulled away from Edward to see Emily looking at us with utter disgust on her face. Edward kept me close to him and chuckled at our daughter's behaviour and I blushed crimson at being caught.

"That's yucky." She screwed her nose up.

"Well sor-ry." Edward ruffled her hair making her shake her head and laugh.

"I think it's time you got into bed." I looked at Emily who shook her head violently but a yawned escaped her lips. "Ha!." I barked and chased her into her room.

I got her dressed into her pyjamas and settled her into bed. She curled up under the covers and looked up at me.

"Can you tell me about daddy?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed, I'm surprised she wasn't sick of the story by now.

"Aren't you sick of the story?" She shook her head.

"I haven't heard it in a long time, I like it."

"Okay."

She smiled and lay her head back down on her pillow as I scooted up beside her.

"Well, I had just moved to Forks from Phoenix to live with Granda Charlie. . ."

As usual by the time I had finished the story she was sound asleep and snoring slightly. I brushed the hair out of her face a placed a kiss on her nose before pulling myself up and walking out of the room closing the door quietly behind me.

"Jees!" I gasped and clutched my heart when I turned around and saw Edward leaning against the corridor wall looking at me intently. "It's not wise to scare a pregnant woman." I scolded playfully.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He said apologetically and smiled.

"What?" I frowned at him.

"Oh, nothing." But his smile grew wider.

"Tell me." I gave him a deadly look.

"I've never heard you tell that story before, I like it. Especially the 'kissable lips part'." He chuckled, wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my neck.

"Well it's true, they are very kissable lips." I purred.

His lips came up to met mine and I hungrily kissed them. The quivering desire started to build in the pit of my stomach and I moved away from Edward. I took his hand and led him into the bedroom.

"Bella . . ." Edward said warningly.

Before he could say anymore I closed the door and attacked his lips enthusiastically, letting my hands roam over his chest as I pushed him towards the bed. I pulled at the hem of his top and tugged it up over his head and reconnected our lips.

"Bel-la." His voice quivered as I slipped a finger under the waistband of his jeans and snapped his boxers.

That seemed to do the trick as he seemed to let go of the boundaries he was trying to keep. I smiled at breaking him and fumbled with the buttons on his jeans as he worked on pulling off my t-shirt. I pulled away panting trying to catch a breath before bringing my lips up to his.

"Mommy." Emily's voice whined. "Mommy." She started to whimper.

"Ugh." Edward groaned and threw himself onto the bed putting his hands over his eyes.

"Be right there honey." I called and left the room straightening out my hair and clothes. I found Emily standing outside her room with Mowser tucked under her arm tightly and tears streaking down her face. "What's wrong honey?" I bent down to wipe away the tears.

"I had a bad dream." Her bottom lip jutted out and started to tremble.

"Let's get you back into bed." I ushered her into her room and climbed up into bed with her. She curled into my side and played with my hair, I rubbed her back gently.

"Mommy?" She lifted her head up to look at me.

"Yeah." I smiled down at her.

"I love you." She buried her head into my neck and sighed.

"I love you too honey, more than you know." I kissed her hair and lay beside her silently until she fell back asleep.

Once I knew she was in a deep sleep I eased out of the room and quickly made my way back down to resume what I had left. I eased open the door and found Edward out for the count on top of the bed covers with his arm over his eyes.

Knowing that it wasn't going to happen now, I changed into one of Edward's t-shirts and a pair of sweats before slipping under the covers and falling asleep.

"Mmmm." I smiled as I felt Edward's lips travelling along my stomach and up to my breasts. "I could get used to waking up like this." I opened an eye to see Edward looking up at me his eyes glittering.

"Well, we'll have to make this a regular occurrence." He smiled mischievously and carried on with his assault on my breasts. I moaned as his warm lips touched the tender flesh under my breasts and wound my hands into his hair.

"Definitely." I panted as he eased between my legs and pulled at my sweats.

**So not long until the little baby comes, guessed what it is yet?**

**Laura**

**xoxox**


	21. Where Do Babies Come From?

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**Where Do Babies Come From?**

The last month and a half had passed like a whirlwind, a blur of uneventful days and weeks. I was two days away from my due date and still growing. I was too scared to go on the scales and didn't know if I wanted to know the amount I had gained anyway.

"How are you feeling dear?" I looked over to Esme from the lunch table. Alice had arranged a lunch date with all the girls.

"Oh, I'm fine thanks. As big as a house but excited for the day this wee one decides to make its debut." I rubbed my stomach.

"You are very big." She scooted closer and hesitantly lifted her hand to my stomach. She looked at me for permission.

"Go ahead." I nodded and she instantly out her hands on my stomach. It was one of the things I had forgotten about being pregnant, everyone wanted to touch your stomach, it was something I didn't think about now.

"So Bella, have you thought of any names yet?" Rose looked up from her bowl of spaghetti, she had been eating like a horse lately.

"No, I haven't discussed it with Edward." Names hadn't really entered my thoughts throughout the pregnancy.

"How about you Alice?" Rose put a forkful of noodles into her mouth and slurped the stray ones.

"Well we've narrowed it down to two boy names and two girl names." She smiled. "But I'm not telling, we're keeping it a secret." She mimed zipping her lips shut.

"I wonder how long you can keep it a secret?"

"I bet 10 bucks that she won't last the end of this week." Rose put in.

"Oh dear don't be daft, I'll be surprised if she lasts until the end of the day." Esme looked at Alice receiving a glare.

"Mom." Alice said shocked.

"What? I know you too well Alice, you've never been one for secrets." Esme rubbed her shoulder and laughed.

"True." Alice shrugged her shoulders and ate some more of her club sandwich.

We finished off our food and made our way to pay the bill before leaving, Rose was taking me home and Esme was taking Alice. We were just paying the bill when my cell buzzed. I rummaged around in my bag trying to find my phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hi love." I smiled at the sound of Edward's voice. "Are you still out at lunch?"

"Yeah, we're just settling the bill then I'll be home."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Yeah, bye." I closed the phone.

"Who was that?" Rose asked.

"Just Edward, he was checking up on me. He seems to be on edge when I'm not around him, I think he's scared I'm going to go into labour and he won't be around."

"That's understandable." She agreed and stood up from the table. She was still slim but her bump was starting to show slightly.

"Your starting to show there." I smiled and patted her stomach.

"Don't talk to me about it." She groaned and ruffled her top so it covered the small bump. "I'm only just over two months and I'm already showing, I don't want to think what I'll be like it 6 months time."

"At the rate your going you'll give Alice a run for her money." I laughed at Alice as she stuck her tongue out at me. She looked as if she was about to pop anytime and she still had another two months to go.

"There's nothing wrong with being big, Jasper says big is beautiful." She huffed and crossed her arms. "Anyways your not that much smaller than me." She looked at me pointedly.

We were all laughing as we walked out the front doors, I stopped when a car beeped its horn at us and I turned to see who it was. I froze on the spot when I saw Edward behind the wheel of a shiny silver car.

"Edward?" I asked confused.

He stopped the engine and climbed out, he had a smile on his face that went from one ear to the other as he walked up to me silently.

"What? When did you . . . How?" I asked confused at how he was driving a car.

"I sat my driving test today, Emmett and Jasper have been taking turns on taking me out when you've been away on your little shopping trips." He smiled at me.

"Well done!" I swung my arms around him and hugged him.

"Thank you." He laughed and held me tightly. "I was thinking I would get a congratulations kiss?" He asked cheekily and smiled at me coyly.

"Did you now?" I scoffed and held back the urge to kiss him.

"Well I was hoping so, yes." He looked at me through his lashes and I could resist him. I crashed my lips to his and felt his lips tug up into a smile.

I pulled away when I heard Alice clearing her throat behind us and glared at her. She ignored me and waddled over to give Edward a hug. Esme and Rose congratulated him before leaving us and letting Edward drive me home.

"I can't believe I didn't know about this." I shook my head in disbelief.

"I wanted to pass before you gave birth so that I could look after you, be able to take you to hospital when the time came and be able to take our baby home for the first time. I bought the car as my own present to myself"

I took his hand in mine and let the tears fall freely down my face giving him a watery smile. I kissed his knuckles and let out a little sob.

"You are too perfect." I whispered. I looked up to see a slight blush come over his cheeks and giggled softly.

"Let's go pick up our little angel." I nodded as he drove us towards the school.

We were a bit early so we sat in the car listening to the radio and watched as the school grounds filled with parents. I watched Angela push Jamie into the grounds and decided to join her. She smiled brightly as I walked over to her, her eyes widened as she looked at my stomach.

"You're _huge_." She placed her hands on my stomach.

"Tell me about it." I laughed. "Only two more days until the due date so hopefully I don't have too long to go yet."

Angela and I spoke whilst Edward played with Jamie. He interacted with kids so well and kids seemed to love him too.

"You make the cutest family." Angela nudged me.

"You think?" I asked a little worried.

"Yeah." She scoffed. "Edward's so good with kids and you're a natural too."

"Thanks." I hugged her.

The bell rang and Emily came skipping out with Jo beside her. Emily went over to Jamie and cooed over him and Jo came over to me. She was usually such a shy kid and never strayed far from Angela.

"Hello Bella." She smiled up at me.

"Hey Jo, how was school today?"

"Very good thank you." She smiled and Emily came beside her.

"Can Jo come over and see Millie?" Emily pleaded. I looked to Edward who shrugged his shoulder, Angela did the same.

"Sure."

They giggled and jumped up and down, Emily walked off and started telling her all about Millie.

"You sure?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, Edward will drop her off after dinner if you'd like."

"That would be great, Ben's working late so I can bath Jamie before she comes home. Thanks again." She gave me a hug.

After getting Jo's booster seat we made our way home. I gave them a carrot and they skipped off to feed the rabbit. Edward helped me get dinner ready. I left Edward to finish making the dinner and went to get the girls.

We were sitting at the table eating in silence. Jo and Emily kept looking at my stomach and whispering between each other. I was starting to feel uneasy under the looks.

"You know it's rude to whisper Emily." I pointed out. "What are you whispering about?" She whispered something to Jo who nodded her head.

"Where do babies come from?" She asked nonchalantly. Edward choked on a bit of his dinner and tried hard not to laugh as I gaped at the girls.

"Well . . ." I was lost for words and looked to Edward seeing him snickering silently. "Daddy will tell you." I gave him a smug grin and waited for him to explain.

"Erm." His brow furrowed together and he looked thoughtful for a while. "Well I put a little seed inside of mommy and left it grow inside of her. Then it will grow into a baby, yeah that's it." He nodded and looked happy with his explanation.

They looked between each other and muttered. I looked at Edward silently asking what they were doing. He shrugged his shoulders and lifted his hands up.

"Jo's mum said the stork gives you babies." Emily spoke up and Jo nodded beside her.

_Well hell!_ I thought to myself.

"It can happen in different ways." Edward slipped in. "You can get the stork to give you a baby but you can do it yourself too."

"Oh." They both formed little 'o' shapes and smiled.

I let out a sigh of relief and cleared away the plates. "How about some ice cream?" I said trying to change the subject. The girls cheered and dropped the subject thankfully.

The rest of the night passed easily and Emily never spoke about where babies came from then on.

Just before I went to bed I received a text from Rose.

_Alice let the baby names slip. Hayley and Amanda for girls. Liam or Cameron for boys. Guess I owe Esme 10 bucks now __L_

_Rose_

I couldn't help but laugh, Alice really had no self control sometimes.

**I hate it when you get asked that question, I never know what to say! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Laura**

**xoxox**


	22. Dorcus

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**Dorcus!**

"Have you thought on baby names?" I asked Edward as we sat on the couch.

"Hmmm." Edward looked up from the book he was reading and turned to look at me. "Sorry?"

"Have you thought on any names for the baby?" I asked again.

"Kinda." He shrugged and went back to his book.

"Well would you care to share? The baby was due yesterday so we don't have much time left to decide." I stated rather impatiently. I seemed to be getting more irritable by the day, I don't know how Edward put up with me.

"Well for a girl I was thinking of Dorcus."

My jaw slackened at the name. "_Dorcus?_" I gaped.

"Yeah I think it's real cute." His face was so serious. "Don't you like it?"

"Well it's just, it's an . . . Interesting name." I finished off not knowing what else to say about it. Like hell I liked the name, it was horrendous!

"I'm only joking Bella." He chuckled and I slapped him on the chest, hard. He feigned hurt and pouted.

"That is so _not_ funny. I actually thought you wanted to subject our child to being bullied for the rest of her life." I gave him a glare.

"I'm sorry." He kissed my forehead. "Am I forgiven?"

"Yes." I nodded and smiled.

"For my real name, I quite like Kaleigh for a girl and for a boy I was thinking on Stephen. What have you thought on?"

"I didn't really have any names but I love Kaleigh." I smiled down at my stomach and felt the baby kick. "I think she likes it too." I smiled and placed Edward's hand on the area where the baby had kicked.

"You shouldn't be too sure on the sex Bella." Edward smiled when the baby kicked.

"I think she likes your voice." His smile grew wider and he ducked down to my stomach and kissed it.

"Hello my lovely little baby, do you like the sound of daddy's voice?" He asked and was answered with another kick. He chuckled.

"Told you." I boasted.

The next few days passed and I was starting to get annoyed with this baby. I was supposed to have given birth 5 days ago and there was still no signs of it coming out.

"I'm fed up waiting for this damn baby." I growled down at my stomach as I paced, or rather waddled, the living room floor.

"Calm down Bella." Edward tried to soothe me but I was having none of it.

"Can you order me a curry? A hot one, real spicy." Alice had said that spicy food brought on labour so it was worth a try.

"Sure." Edward sighed probably not wanting to get into a fight with me and went through to get the leaflet and phone in an order.

I sat down with a huff and rubbed my stomach , closed my eyes and tilted my head back to look up to the ceiling.

"Please God, if you have an ounce of goodness in you get this baby out of me." I begged and clamped my eyes shut.

"It's ordered."

I opened my eyes to see Edward walking back into the room with Emily tagging along behind him. She smiled at me then frowned as I winced slightly with the cramping in my stomach.

"Bella?" Edward grabbed my face.

"I think it's starting." I winced as my stomach cramped for a while before easing off. I let out a puff of air once the pain disappeared.

"We need to get you to the hospital and phone the family and get your bag, oh God I'm not ready." Edward pulled at his hair and looked around panicked.

"Calm down Edward." I reached out to him and rubbed his arm.

"What's wrong." Emily looked at us worried.

"I think the baby's coming." I smiled at her and she beamed back.

"I'll go get the bag." She bounded out of the room and came back a few minutes later with the hospital bag I had packed and handed it to me.

"Thanks honey."

"Edward? Edward!" He paced back and forth but stopped when I shouted his name.

"Sorry, what?" He asked looking completely frazzled.

"Are you sure you can drive me to the hospital?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course." He smiled half heartedly and helped me to stand. "Right to the hospital." He muttered to himself.

I waddled out to the car with Emily skipping around me in circles singing 'Mommy's having a baby, mommy's having a baby'.

I eased into the front seat and waited for Edward. He came out of the house, closed the door and began walking out to the car, stopped and turned back to the lock the door. He bit his nails and spoke to himself like a mad man.

"Can you pass me my phone honey?" I asked Emily as Edward focused on the road ahead.

"Sure mommy." She placed the phone in my hand and I quickly scrolled through my contacts until I found Alice and dialled. I felt the cramping start and handed the phone to Emily as I braced myself.

"Hi auntie Alice." Emily sang into the phone. "Mommy's having the baby . . . Yep, in the car." I could hear Alice's muffled shouts on the other side the phone.

"Tell her were going to the hospital and hang up." I panted out.

Emily did as she was told and repeated the process for the rest of the family. By the time we got to the hospital everyone had been informed and were on there way to the hospital. Edward abruptly stopped the car and flung his door opening and ran around to mine. He helped me out as I grabbed the door as the cramps started again.

"Oh God. HELP! HELP! She having a baby!" He screamed as he ran to the front doors looking for help.

I straightened up after the cramps subsided and waddled into the hospital with Emily behind me dragging my hospital bag. Edward was talking to a lady behind the desk looking hysterical.

"Oh Bella." Edward came to my side and tried to help me walk. I pushed him away, annoyed at the attention he was attracting.

"You're making it harder for me to walk." I snapped at him.

I walked up to the lady at the reception and explained that my contractions had just started and were about 10-15 minutes apart only lasting about 30 seconds. She called a nurse who led us through to a birthing suite and said the doctor would be in soon. I thanked her and eased onto the bed.

"This is fun." Emily exclaimed as she swung her legs off the plastic chair smiling broadly. On the other hand Edward was a total wreck, chewing at his nails his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Edward you need to calm down." I stated.

"Yeah, calm down, got it." He grimaced at me and went back to biting his nails holding one of my hands in his.

"Hello Bella." Dr Clark walked in smiling.

"Hey." Breathed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Not too bad." I smiled.

"I'm just going to check on how its going on down there, if you could remove your pants please." She covered my bottom half with a sheet as I pulled down my pants and wriggled out of them.

She propped my legs up and ducked her head under the sheet. I looked to Emily who was eyeing the doctor up suspiciously and Edward who looked as if he was on another planet all together.

"You're only a few centimetres dilated so you should get comfy and ride it out."

"Thank you." She nodded and left us.

The nurse came in after and set up the equipment necessary, handing me a gown to change into and left us. We were sitting in silence, Emily watched the heat monitor watching my heart beat and the babies as Edward sat silently. I rubbed my thumb across his hand trying to relax him somewhat but it didn't seem to make a difference.

"Daddy." Emily looked to Edward. "Daddy?" She whined and nudged his side which got his attention. He looked to her dazed.

"Yeah angel."

"I think mommy just piddled." She pointed to the wet patch on the bed where my waters had obviously just broke.

"It's just my waters." I mumbled waving it off.

"Oh." Edward breathed.

I looked to see Edward's face drain of all colour as he gulped loudly. He looked to me before his eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out cold.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, just what I need." I complained to myself as Emily nudged Edward and looked to me raising an eyebrow at her idiotic father then let out a giggle.

**Sorry I couldn't resist making Edward panic. And I do actually know someone that is called Dorcus believe it or not! Poor lady.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it.**

**Laura**

**xoxox**


	23. Welcome To The Cullen Clan

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**Welcome to the Cullen Clan**

"BELLA?" I heard Alice's frantic shouts from down the corridor growing louder as she got closer to the room.

The door burst open and Alice was at my side in a matter of seconds. She had an infectious grin on her face and her eyes were glittering with excitement. She looked to Emily who had the same facial expression then gasped when she saw Edward slumped in the chair.

"What happened?" She went over to Edward.

"He fainted when my waters broke." I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and grimaced as another contraction hit me.

"We have to get the nurse." She looked to Jasper.

"Lay him down first then get the nurse, he'll probably come to in a few minutes." Jasper slipped him off the chair and put him flat on the ground before going to get a nurse.

"Edward?" Alice clapped the side of his face gently trying to ease him awake. "Oh, you stupid man! Wake up! Bella's about to have your bloody baby and your not going to miss it again!"

She gave him a hard slap across the face. The sound of her hand making contact with his face echoed through the room.

"Alice!" I gasped, shocked at her.

"Well, he's not going to miss it again." She spat back a little irritated.

"Calm down Alice, I have a while to go yet I'm only a few centimetres dilated."

"Oh, sorry." She gently rubbed the red mark on Edward's face. "I guess I kinda got caught up in the moment." She smiled weakly at me.

"Yeah that and those raging hormones." I laughed.

Jasper walked in with the nurse behind as she looked over Edward calmly. She rolled him onto his side and put a pillow under his head.

"He should come to soon enough, the stress of the pregnancy probably brought it on. Just make sure you keep him on his side in case he vomits and we'll do some routine bloods as a precaution when he's awake."

I braced myself for another contraction, they were getting closer together.

"How are you fairing?" The nurse came over to me.

"I'm fine, my waters broke and the contractions are getting closer." She nodded.

"I'll be back in a while to check up on you if you need anything just pull the buzzer." She placed it within my reach and left.

"What's wrong with daddy?" Emily asked curiously.

"He's just being silly, he got worried and fainted. He'll be fine though." She accepted my explanation and sat quietly watching Edward.

Emmett burst through the door next with a massive grin on his face with the rest of the family in tow. He stopped when he saw Edward on the floor and burst out laughing, holding his sides as if they were going to split open.

"What. An. Ass." He panted out as he tried to sober up.

Rose just rolled her eyes and slipped by him to sit in a chair, Carlisle shook his head smiling and Esme came over to me and gave me a motherly hug.

"Ugh." Edward moaned and lifted his hand to the red patch of skin where Alice had slapped him grimacing.

"Thank god." Alice breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Why am I on the floor, and why is my face so sore?" He looked around confused. Alice blushed a little but played dumb when he rubbed his cheek. "Where's Bella?" His eyes went a little wide until they landed on me and he smiled in relief.

"You fainted on me." I scowled.

"Me?" His brow furrowed and he pointed to his chest, I nodded silently. "Oh." He looked at the people in the room blushing and grimaced.

"Get up you idiot." Emmett held out his hand to Edward and hauled him up as he wobbled on his feet regaining his balance.

He wobbled over to me and sat down on the bed.

"How are you feeling love?" He whispered as he kissed my cheek.

"I'm fine." I melted as his hand took mine and the other rested on my stomach. "I think that little fainting spell knocked the nervousness out of you." I chuckled.

"Was I that bad?" He grimaced.

"It's was cute but kinda annoying too." I shrugged but smiled all the same.

"Sorry." He murmured and nuzzled at my neck.

"It's okay."

"Get. A. Room." Emmett groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." Emily chipped in and rolled her eyes copying Emmett as he crossed his arms over his chest and smiled at her.

"Damn." I groaned as another contraction hit me. Edward rubbed the back of my hand trying to ease the pain which helped a little.

"How far apart are your contractions?" Carlisle asked.

"They were ten minutes apart before we came in but they seem to be getting closer not by too much though." I shifted up got comfortable.

Three hours later, three _very_ long hours later Dr Clark said that I was fully dilated and could start pushing. Everyone had left the room and gone into the family room apart from Edward who stayed with me.

"Now Bella I'm going to ask you to push when I say and then stop, it's important to stop so we cause any unnecessary tearing."

I nodded my head between my pants and blew the stray hair out of my face. Edward's hand squeezed mine as he looked at me lovingly.

"You can do this." He kissed me and looked back to the doctor. The urge to push was so strong and I couldn't wait to see my baby.

"Push now."

I didn't wait a moment before pushing and moaning at the pain. I pushed repeatedly as Edward held my hand and encouraged me.

"Stop." Dr Clark commanded and my head fell back.

I sagged back into the bed exhausted, I didn't remember Emily being as difficult. Edward's hand brushed my face as he smiled and kissed my nose. I mustered up a smile and closed my eyes.

"The baby is starting to crown so I'm going to ask you start pushing in a few moments. It will be over soon."

I waited until I got told to push and took in a deep breath. I pushed and pushed to the point where I didn't think I could go on anymore.

"One more big push Bella."

I held onto those words as I pushed as hard as I could and was rewarded with cries of my little baby. I lifted my head up so I could catch a glimpse.

"Congratulations Bella, would you like to hold your son?"

I nodded my head as she placed my little baby into my arms, his arms squirming and his little face red from crying. My vision blurred as I stroked his face and grinned.

"He's beautiful." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I know." I couldn't take my eyes off of him, my gorgeous little boy. He calmed in my arms and opened his eyes to gaze up at me.

"I think he's going to be mommy's little boy." Edward chuckled.

"Sorry to interrupt but we'll have to take him away so the nurses can clean him up." Dr Clark took him out of my arms and handed him to a nurse. He immediately started crying as she quickly got to work cleaning him up.

"Definitely mommy's little boy." Edward chuckled and kissed my head. "You did great Bells."

--

The nurse had finished talking to us about breast feeding and going over the basic information on having a newborn. Edward listened intently, mentally taking note of every word that came out of her mouth.

She had stayed with us for the first feeding and I was surprised at how easily it all came back to me. Edward had burped him and he feel asleep soon after.

"I want to see my nephew." Emmett spoke loudly as he walked into the room, his eyes landing on the clear plastic cot beside me where our baby was sleeping.

"Don't wake him Emmett." Edward scolded and received a pout from Emmett.

"How you feeling momma?" Alice came to my side.

"Exhausted." My whole body felt like it was made of lead and my eyelids were dropping, willing me to go to sleep.

"Have a sleep sweetie." Esme rubbed my arm and scolded everyone to be quiet. I closed my eyes and listened to the low murmur of their voices as I fell asleep.

The cries of my baby woke me up and I could immediately tell what he wanted. Edward was walking around the room bouncing and our crying baby in his arms trying to calm him. He looked at me a little frantic.

"I think he's hungry." I opened my arms for him.

"We'll leave you to it." Esme looked to everyone and they left us alone with a sleeping Emily.

"Hello baby." I cooed as I adjusted him in my arms and let him begin to feed. He suckled hungrily, his hands rubbing his eyes. I couldn't help but stroke his face, totally mesmerised at the sight of him.

"Have you thought of a name?" Edward quipped as he sat down beside me and touched our baby's nose.

"I like the one you suggested."

"Stephen?" He smiled.

"Yeah, Stephen Anthony Cullen."

"I like it." Edward gently kissed me. "Well Stephen Anthony Cullen, welcome to the Cullen Clan."

**Awwww! I love babies, two of my friends are pregnant and it's making me want one but without the weight gain, hormones, painful labour, morning sickness and the usual aches and pains!**

**Laura**

**xoxox**


	24. Changing Duties

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**Changing Duties**

I turned to the window to see who was doing the constant tapping. Emmett was miming him holding a baby in his arms and mouthing something I couldn't make out.

"I think he wants to hold Stephen." Edward chuckled and I nodded my head. He came bounding through the door like an excited dog and halted to a stop beside us.

"Let me burp him first." He nodded his head and waited patiently until Stephen let out a rather manly burp.

"That's one heck of a burp." Rose joked as everyone laughed lightly.

"That's my boy." Edward puffed his chest out boastfully.

A flash went off and I looked to see Esme with a camera snapping pictures of our newborn.

"So can I hold him now?" Emmett rubbed his hands together just itching to hold him. I gently lifted him away from my shoulder and into Emmett's large arms. He looked at him lovingly and sat down beside Rose.

"He's adorable guys." Rose looked up and smiled at us.

"We know." Edward put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed. Esme snapped a few more photos of Rose, Emmett and Stephen.

"So will you tell us his name now?" Alice looked at him impatiently. Edward looked to me asking permission and I nodded.

"Stephen Anthony Cullen." His smile lit up the room at saying the name and I felt a lump rise in my throat.

"That's a gorgeous name for a gorgeous little boy." Esme said as she walked over and put her arms out asking to hold him.

Emmett begrudgingly gave him up and passed him over to Esme. She cooed over him and bounced him gently in her arms and went over to Carlisle.

"I see he has his father's hair." He smiled as he brushed the tuft of bronzed hair on top of his head.

Esme continued taking pictures of Stephen at every opportunity possible. He happily lapped up all the attention he got as everyone cooed over him and had a shot of holding him. He eventually fell asleep, once back in Emmett's arms much to his delight as he placed him back into his cot.

Dr Clark came in to check up on mother and son. If things went well she said that we could be out in 2 days which excited me. The thought of being stuck in the hospital wasn't appealing but at least I would have Stephen with me.

It started to get dark outside as everyone said their goodbyes and left for home. Edward stayed for a while longer but eventually had to go home and get Emily into bed. I gave Edward a kiss goodbye and he carried Emily over so I could do the same. He carried her out as she slept in his arms.

"Looks like it's me and you tonight bud." I spoke to Stephen as he slept soundly in his cot.

I found myself engrossed him the whole night. I would try to read one of the books I had packed or watch the TV but found myself looking back at Stephen and stroking his small face and placing kisses on him.

By the time morning came I had had a rather good nights sleep considering. He woke up regularly to be fed but I relished the interaction and didn't mind at all that I was being woken up, that would probably change soon enough .

Edward and Emily arrived very early and were both eager to see Stephen. Emily came up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Morning mommy, I made a card for Stephen." She handed me a glittery piece of card and smiled brightly.

"That was very nice of you honey." I opened up the card and saw a picture she had drawn and presumed it was Stephen. "Look what your big sister made for you." I showed it to Stephen before putting it up with the other cards.

"Can I hold him?" Emily asked clasping her hands together.

"Come sit here then." I patted the space as she nestled between my legs.

Edward picked up Stephen from his cot and gave him a small kiss on the nose. I put Emily's arms into position as Edward slowly lowered Stephen into her arms. She smiled up at me as I held her arms in place to support his head and body.

"Stephen, this is your big sister Emily." I introduced them.

"Hello." She whispered as he looked up at her silently.

I heard the click of a camera followed by a flash and looked up to see Edward holding a camera taking pictures of us.

"You're as bad as your mother." I said playfully.

"We need to get a family one." He smiled brilliantly. He propped the camera on the window ledge and set the timer before quickly jogging over to sit behind me and we all posed as the light flickered and the flash went off.

"Cheese!" Emily sang as the camera took the picture.

We took a few more pictures before I had had enough for one day.

Edward and Emily stayed with us the whole day. After I had a wash we took a walk down to the cafeteria for lunch and went back up after a short walk around the hospital grounds. Angela, Ben and the kids came to say hello to Stephen in the afternoon and dropped off a present consisting of vests and suits.

Charlie popped in later wanting to check in on his new grandson. He held him awkwardly as if he were going to break him. He didn't stay long as he had to go to work for the night. A card had arrived in the post from Renee, she was away with Phil and would come by when she got home.

--

"I can't wait to sleep in my bed, I never thought I would miss it as much as I have." I smiled at the thought of curling up in the warm, thick duvet cover and burying my head in my feather pillow.

"Well not long to go now." Edward looked at me through the rear view mirror and smiled crookedly.

Dr Clark had given Stephen and I the all clear and we were packed and out of the hospital within half and hour. I had been so excited at the thought of getting home and back into my old life. I was currently sitting in the backseat with Stephen, Emily on the other side of me as Edward drove us home.

"Can I show Stephen Mille?" Emily asked.

"Maybe not straight away honey, another day." I compromised and she nodded.

"Here we go." Edward pulled up to the house and I had never been happier to see it.

Edward carried Stephen in as Emily took my hand and we walked up the path into the house. Emily tugged me into the living room where there was a banner hanging overhead reading 'Welcome Home Stephen' in blue writing.

"The baby's home." Emmett cheered as he blew his party blower out.

"Hey." I smiled at all the family standing around the room smiling back at us. "You really didn't need to go to all the trouble." Alice just rolled her eyes and hugged me.

"Just say 'thanks you guys'." So I did. "And you better throw me one of these when I come home from the hospital." She whispered in my ear.

"Of course." I whispered back and gave her a kiss.

I sat down as everyone gushed over Stephen and waited on him hand and foot. Emily seemed a little jealous of the lack of attention, she had been the centre of these get togethers since she was born.

"Come here honey." I patted my lap as she walked over and sat on my lap. "You know we all still love you." I tried to reassure her as she curled into me.

"Nobody is talking to me." She murmured into my chest.

"It's just because Stephen has just come home, everyone still loves you just as much as they did before."

"Okay."

"You know what?" I said as I stroked her hair and we watched everyone around us.

"What?" She turned in my arms to look at me.

"I think we should have an Emily and Bella day, what do you think?"

"What's that?" She asked, her brow creasing in confusion.

"A day where it's just me and you and we'll do whatever you want to do, does that sound good to you?" She smiled widely and nodded her head. "Right, well we'll do it next weekend." I kissed her forehead and she settled back down.

Edward noticed us sitting down and came over. He looked down at Emily his brow creasing.

"Jealous." I mouthed over her head.

"Emmie sweetie." Edward bent down to her level.

"Hmm." She asked.

"Do you wanna come play with me and Millie?"

"Yeah!" She bounced out of my lap and headed straight to the back door.

Stephen began fussing as Rose was holding him, she looked to me. He was probably dirty because he had eaten just before we left the hospital.

"He's probably needing his diaper changed." I smiled wickedly as her face scrunched up at the prospect of what she would find. "It'll be a good mother-in-training lesson."

"I'll do it!" Alice jumped up and took Stephen out of Rose's arms. "Come on Jasper." she beckoned him with her head and set him down on the changing met. She unbuttoned the poppers on his suit and the smell was instant.

"Ugh, I hate baby poo." Jasper scrunched his face up as he got closer. Alice swiftly cleaned up the mess without hesitation and moved to the side.

"You can change since I cleaned."

"Fine." He grumbled and took the diaper Alice handed him. He fumbled with getting it the right way before slipping it under Stephen's bum.

"See you're a pro." Alice kissed him on the cheek making him blush slightly and smile smugly. Just before he folded the diaper over Stephen decided to pee and in slow motion it fountained up and soaked his t-shirt.

"Fucking Hell!" He seethed and jumped back making Stephen cry.

"Jasper! Don't swear." She scolded as she quickly fastened the diaper and buttoned up his suit and passed him to me.

I kissed his forehead and bounced him in my arms soothing him as Jasper whipped off the wet t-shirt and cursed under his breath.

"What happened?" Edward came running in the house with Emily hot on his heels, he turned to look for Stephen who's cries had calmed down to quiet whimpers and then stopped.

"Aw man Ed, you missed it. Wee Stephen here decided to go all pee pee on Jasper and guess what? I got it all on camera dude!" He smiled brightly and waved his cell phone in the air like it was a gold medal.

"You better delete that." Jasper threatened staring at him menacingly.

"Nu-uh man that was too hilarious to delete." Emmett laughed.

"So god if you don't-"

"Let's get you a clean shirt." Edward cut Jasper off and pulled him out of the room.

"Alice better not have boys." He muttered as he stalked out of the room.

As soon as he was out of the room everyone stared at each other in silence then burst out laughing at what had just happened.

"Let me see that video." Alice said between pants and everyone huddled over the phone and burst out laughing again.

**Sorry took so long the net got cut off but it's back on. I don't think there will be many chapters left but I will tell you when it comes to an end.**

**Laura**

**xoxox**


	25. With All My Heart

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**With All My Heart**

After watching Jasper being peed on a few more times everyone settled down and began chatting amongst themselves when Edward appeared with a sour looking Jasper behind him.

"Now for a celebratory drink." Emmett clapped his hands and went to the kitchen and came back with two bottles and glasses.

He poured myself, Rose, Alice and Emily a glass of sparkling grape juice whilst he unwrapped the foil off the bottle of champagne. He popped the cork out in the garden and hollered as the bubbles cascaded down the bottle and poured glasses for everyone else.

"To little Stephen and his great aim." He winked at Jasper who gave him a glare in return.

"Cheers." We all raised our glasses. "To little Stephen."

I took a sip of the sparkling juice as did Emily who gulped hers down. Stephen was staring up at me from my arms silently taking everything around him in.

"I would like to say something." Edward spoke up.

He stood up so he was standing in front of everyone and smiled over at us. He cleared his throat and fiddled with his glass before putting it down and intertwining his fingers.

"I would like to start off by saying thank you; thank you to my family for staying with me and never giving up on me, for being there and to my two angels, Bella and Emily, you have made every second worthwhile since I woke up. You are my shinning lights that guide me in happiness and love. I love you both with all my heart and always will do, forever."

I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks already and held Stephen closer to me and wrapped an arm around Emily bringing her closer to my side kissing them both.

"Bella, I don't have the words to describe you. You are my love, my life, everything in my universe, you are a doting mother, a best friend and a loving partner. I'm so glad you waited for me through all those years, I don't know how you did it but I thank god everyday for you and the wonderful family you have given me."

By now I was full on blubbering but I didn't give a monkeys.

"I don't think I could imagine my life without you and are two gorgeous children. You make me the man I am."

He walked over to me and got down on one knee. _'Oh. My. God!' _Was all I could think.

"Bella, it would make me the happiest man in this universe if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife." He pulled out a black velvet box that held a ring that I couldn't see too clearly due to the tears blurring my vision.

I couldn't speak from the staggered breathes I was taking so I nodded my head viciously as the tears streamed down my face and I sobbed ridiculously. He slid the ring onto my finger and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you so much." He spoke in my ear as he pulled back and kissed me fully on the lips taking my breath away.

"Aw Ed, your making us look bad." Emmett groaned making us laugh.

"Oh, shut up Emmett! You always know how to ruin a moment with that damn gob of yours." Rose hissed at him. "I personally think that was so sweet." She smiled.

"Oh, these hormones are ruining my mascara." Alice was wiping furiously at her face trying to catch the stream of tears from trailing black lines down her cheeks.

I felt Edward's hands cup my face and his thumbs brush away the tears making me see his sexy crooked grin and sparkling green eyes stare at me.

"I love you." I whispered and leaned in to kiss him one more time.

"And I love you, with all my heart." He spoke against my lips and claimed them again.

--

By the time everyone left Emily had been bathed and put into her by Rose and Stephen had been fed and put into his bassinette for a few hours sleep.

We both put Emily into bed together and she drifted off within minutes of Edward humming to her as he stroked her hair and twirled the ends around his fingers. We were all lying down in Emily's small bed when Stephen's cries began.

"I'll get him." Edward jumped out of the bed and I followed slowly.

Edward was walking around the bedroom bouncing Stephen trying to get him to calm down but he was having none of it.

"I think only I can solve this problem." I smiled and sat down on the bed as Edward put him in my arms. He latched onto my breast straight away and hungrily drank away.

I handed him to Edward as he burped him and I got changed for bed, slipping into sweats and a worn t-shirt. Edward had finished burping him and was sitting in bed with him, I slipped in beside them. Edward propped up his legs and settled Stephen on them as we looked at him.

"He has the cutest nose." I ran my finger down his nose repeatedly as he let out a little sigh and closed his eyes.

"I think he likes it." Edward smiled and moved him so he lay between us.

I turned to face him and kept running my finger down his nose until he fell asleep. We were totally content to stare at his sleeping form in our bed and watch as he screwed his face up and twisted and turned.

"He reminds me of you when he sleeps." Edward smiled. "He's a restless sleeper."

"Well he has your good looks, so he'll be beating off the girls." I laughed at the thought of the girls lining up to go with my gorgeous little boy.

"Are you happy?"

I looked over to Edward shocked by his question.

"Absolutely, I have everything I want; two beautiful children, a loving family and a down right sexy ass _fiance_." I wiggled my eyebrows at the word and smiled seductively.

"Do you like the ring?" He twirled the ring around my finger.

To be honest I hadn't really looked at it, I had been so overwhelmed that I hadn't taken the time to sit down and inspect it. I took the time now to look at it; it was a white gold band with a diamond in the middle with two small red stones on either side then green coloured stones.

"The stones are the children's birthstones; rubies for Emily and peridots for Stephen."

I could feel the tears beginning again at the thought that he had put into the ring. For him to bring our children into it too.

"It's beautiful and I love the fact that you brought the kids into it too, it makes it even more beautiful to me."

He smiled brilliantly at me and leaned over Stephen to kiss me delicately. I returned the kiss a little more urgently but he pulled away. He lifted Stephen and settled him into his cot.

He pulled off his shirt before coming back into bed. I curled into his side as he pulled me into him so I was resting on his chest. I listened to the steady thump of his heart as I drew invisible circles on his shoulder.

"I love you." I whispered and kissed his soft skin.

"I love you too." He whispered and kissed the top of my head.

I sighed contently and closed my eyes.

My life had been so different over a year ago, I was miserable, lonely and desperately wanting Edward back. Now, I was wholly happy with my life, I had Edward and the kids and there wasn't much else that could have made me more happier, maybe a wedding.

**When I was a baby my mum used to run her finger down my nose to calm me and put me to sleep so I added it there.**

**I know this is a short chapter but I didn't want to leave the proposal issue and go onto another day.**

**Laura**

**xoxox**


	26. Thank God For Ugly Sweaters

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**Right, I want to apologise for my blondeness and idiocy. In the last chapter I had Edward propose to Bella and a large majority of you noticed that I had already had them engaged before the accident. All I have to say is that I carried off with the cute idea of Edward proposing and forgot all about them previously being engaged. Sorry, sorry, sorry ****L**

**Thank God For Ugly Sweaters**

"So, when is the big day?" Alice asked excitedly. She had turned up at the door first thing this morning.

"We haven't really talked about all of that yet." I sighed knowing she was wanting to undertake the planning of the wedding. "Anyway, you'll be too busy with the baby to do anything."

"Oh, you have obviously underestimated the one and only Alice Hale my dear." She spoke boastfully waving her had over her body.

"Can we just leave it for now, Edward only proposed yesterday and you are not far from giving birth." I tried to reason with her.

"All the more reason for doing it now before this little bundle of joy enters the world." She rubbed her swollen stomach. "EDWARD!" She screeched from the kitchen table.

"Alice! There is a child in this house." Edward hissed through his teeth quietly with a skipping Emily beside him.

"Yeah, sorry. So, what kind of wedding are you and Bells going for; Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter?"

"I . . we haven't spoken about it yet." He rubbed the back of his head looking at me. "I guess whenever Bella wants it is fine with me."

_God he was too perfect._ I thought to myself as I smiled at him.

"Well I was thinking you should have a winter one." Alice gazed off. "You know, like an ice princess kind of theme."

"Yeah." Emily's face perked up at the 'princess' part of the plans. "Can I be a princess too?"

"Sure you can." I winked at her.

"So a Winter wedding it is." Alice clapped her hands happily, then looked to me a little horrified.

"What now?" I asked exasperated.

"That means I only have about 2-3 months to plan this and with the baby due soon, oh god I need to start planning NOW." Her eyes bugged out and she pulled out her diary from her purse and started jotting down a list.

"Clam down Alice, there is no rush we don't have to have a Winter wedding or we can always wait until next year." I looked over to Edward to see him nod letting me know he was fine with that.

"WHAT? Next year, are you crazy? No, no, it will be in January and be the most fabulous Winter wedding _ever_." She nodded her head.

"Well that's my cue." I stood up to get Stephen as he began crying.

--

"So we have the flowers ordered and we need to book an appointment for the dresses to get their final alterations done on Wednesday." Alice listed off all the things that still had to be done.

"Alice, calm down." Rose sat down with our tray of hot chocolates and cakes.

We had just spent the day finishing off the menu for the reception and the table designs. Stephen had woken up and Alice looked as if she was about to drop at any moment so I called a break and we headed to the coffee house.

"Skimmed milk hot chocolate and a skinny lemon muffin." Rose handed me my order.

"Full fat hot chocolate, extra marshmallows, extra whipped cream with a chocolate chip shortbread." She handed Alice hers and turned to hers.

"How much are you eating?" I asked shocked.

"I'm hungry." She frowned. In front of her was a extra large hot chocolate with all the works, a hunk of chocolate fudge cake, a marshmallow twizzler and a muffin. "I'm pregnant, leave me alone." She rubbed her large stomach and smiled smugly.

"What, with triplets?" I asked.

Alice snorted out some hot chocolate through her nose when she saw the look on Rose's face.

"No." She reddened and looked at the mug in her hands.

"Oh dear lord your having more than one kid." Alice wiped the dribble of hot chocolate coming out of her nostril and stared at Rose.

"We were trying to keep it a secret." Rose mumbled. "Emmett wanted it to be a surprise."

"I can't believe he managed to keep it a secret this long with a gob as big as his." I sat back in my chair in disbelief. "When did you find out?"

"At our 12 week scan." She looked up sheepishly and smiled. "Emmett started whooping and hollering then picked up the doctor and hugged him. The look on his face was priceless, I thought he was going to wet himself in fear when Emmett tackled him." She giggled.

"Aw, that means we need to buy double of everything." Alice looked defeated. "Why didn't you tell us when we ordered all that stuff?"

"I phoned them up and doubled all the orders, it's sorted." Rose finished.

Stephen begun to fuss in his pram, so I took him out.

"Hey wee man, how's my baby?" I fussed over him as he settled in my arms.

"This is just too exciting, now Stevie will have _three_ new buddies to play with!" Alice clapped her hands and started making faces at Stephen.

"Please don't call him that." I groaned, I hated it when they called him Stevie.

"He likes it don't you Stevie? Yes you do." She started speaking in that sickly sweet baby voice. "And you can come over to mine and play with your cousin all day and, oh pee break." She quickly dashed to the bathroom.

"So, twins eh?" I smiled at Rose.

"I know." She sighed. "I was so excited about just having one and then hearing that I was having two, I couldn't stop smiling like an idiot." She confessed with a slight blush.

"Well congrats Rose, you'll do fantastic." I reached over and gave her a one armed hug.

Stephen started fussing and crying his 'poo bum' cry as Edward liked to call it. I picked up the changing bag and headed out to change him.

"Have you got a stinky parcel for me?" I asked him as we walked through the corridor and passed the ladies to the baby changing room.

After changing his very stinky diaper I pulled the changing bag over my shoulder and entered the corridor.

"Are you okay miss?" I heard someone ask and went into the toilets. A young girl was knocking on a cubicle door hesitantly. Behind the door you could hear someone muttering away to themselves. "Miss?" The girl asked again.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Oh Bella." I heard her say in relief.

"Are you okay?" I dropped the bag and walked over to the door.

"No, my waters have broke and have ruined my jeans." She was crying. "These were my favourite ones Bella, they were so comfy and oh." She blubbered.

"Open up so we can take you to the hospital."

Slowly the door unlocked and a teary eyed Alice appeared behind the door. She gave me a weak smile and looked down to the wet patch on her jeans.

"I can't go out like this." She waved over the darkened material.

I tugged the baggy sweater I had around my waist and wrapped it around her waist. She started laughing.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I never thought I would be glad that you wore one of your ugly sweaters out with me." I laughed at her before leading her out the bathroom to Rose.

Thankfully her contractions hadn't started yet so I called Jasper at work and he said he would meet us at the hospital. We waited until Jasper arrived and he instantly relaxed an overreacting Alice. I phoned Carlisle and Esme who arrived along with Emmett and Edward not long after.

I left to pick up Emily from school with Edward and told them to phone with progress reports since we couldn't sit there with the kids all night.

Emily was in bed and Edward and I were sitting in bed with Stephen lying between us asleep. It was unreal how much he had changed in the space of 3 weeks, his eyes were a dark blue colour which frightened me at first but the doctor had explained that most babies' true eye colour would become clearer in the first few months after birth. His eyes had began to change lately, they had started to darken so we were presuming he was going to be having my brown eyes. His little button nose seemed to become even cuter and his tuft of hair like a mini mohawk.

"What are you thinking?"

I looked up to Edward from Stephen and could see the similarities between them; like the paleness in their skin, they lopsidedness of their lips, the way they lit up dark rooms with their smiles and the wild bronze hair.

"Just how much my handsome boy looks like his father." I looked down to Stephen and ran my finger down his cheek as he stirred and waved his arms about.

"Well he acts like his mother too, he's as stubborn as an ox when he wants and look at the way he flails those arms about. He could knock people out in his sleep." He chuckled as his arms waved about and hit himself making him waken and cry.

"Aw wee mannie." I lifted him up and cuddled him into my chest trying to comfort him into going back to sleep.

The phone started ringing and Edward jumped out of bed to answer it.

"Alice's is doing fine, getting on everyone's nerves with her whining but she's fine. Her contractions started but it looks like she's in for a long haul. Jasper said he'd phone in the morning unless something happens."

"That's good." I nodded as I went to put a sleep Stephen back into his bassinette.

"I think we should get to sleep since we'll be most likely spending most of tomorrow with a whiney Alice." I just followed Edward into bed and fell asleep listening to his steady heartbeat.

--

I had just finished making pancakes with Emily for breakfast when Edward came through with Stephen in his arms.

"We made you pancakes for breakfast daddy." Emily smiled happily and gestured to the stack of hot pancakes.

"Thank you." He kissed the top of her head and put Stephen in his rocker chair and sat down to eat his pancakes pouring them with syrup. "Mmmm." He hummed and rubbed his stomach.

We all sat to eat our pancakes as Stephen gurgled and tried to eat his fist.

"Can Stephen have some?" Emily asked holding up a piece.

"No, not yet honey. He's too young for it."

"Oh, okay." She popped the piece in her mouth and carried on eating. "What are we doing today? Can we go see aunt Alice?"

"Sure we can."

"Has the baby come yet?" She asked eagerly.

"No not yet, maybe later." Edward explained as he gathered the dirty plates and put them in the sink.

I went for a shower leaving Edward to get Stephen dressed. I took my time enjoying the warm water and soothing effect it had on me. I wrapped myself in the fluffy towel hanging on the heater and dried off and got dressed.

"Come on Emily." Edward sounded a little frustrated.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Emily shouted from her room.

"What's wrong?" Edward spun around to look at me and sighed dramatically.

"Dad just got off the phone, Alice has just gone into the labour suite and they don't think she'll be too long now and Emily won't make up her mind on what she's going to wear." He threw his hands up in the air.

"I'll go to her." I offered and gave him a chaste kiss as I passed.

I found Emily in her room half dressed in her skirt and vest looking through her drawers.

"Hey honey." I walked towards her. "What you looking for?"

"The t-shirt aunt Alice bought me for my birthday."

"It's here." I walked over to her wardrobe and rifled through the clothes hanging up until I found the green t-shirt with a large flower on it. She smiled, thanking me and snatched it out of my hands and threw it over her head.

"Can you do my hair?" She handed me her hairbrush as I brushed out the tangles and tied it up for her.

"Now let's go see aunt Alice and your new baby cousin." I smiled excitedly and we skipped out to find Edward and Stephen waiting downstairs ready for us.

"Let's go see our niece or nephew." I smiled as Edward carried Stephen out to the car and we made our way to the hospital.

**I apologise for the wait and I promise it won't be that long next time.**

**Laura**

**xoxox**


	27. Heterochromia

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**Heterochromia**

"Is it going to be a boy or a girl?" Emily asked from the backseat as we drove to the hospital.

"I dunno honey, Alice might not of had the baby yet. We'll have to wait until we get to the hospital to see." I turned to talk to her and checked on Stephen who was sound asleep beside her.

"I'm so excited." She clapped her hands and squealed a little causing Stephen to fuss. "Sorry." She whispered to me looking at Stephen who began to squawk.

"Rub his nose for me Em."

She had watched me put Stephen to sleep by running my finger down his nose and had been fascinated at how fast he had fallen asleep. She gently began running her finger down the slope of his nose as he squirmed in his seat but sighed and fell back asleep. She smiled up at me.

"Good job honey. I think you deserve a candy bar for helping me out." Her eyes widened and she nodded her head vehemently.

Twenty minutes later we had parked the car and were making our way towards the automatic front doors. We stopped by the gift shop where Emily picked out a candy bar and a balloon with a teddy bear on it for the new arrival.

"Hello Edward, Bella and Emily. Oh is this little Stephen?" Nancy, one of the nurses that had looked after Edward passed us in the hallway.

"Yeah." Edward beamed as he lifted up the car seat so the nurse could get a good look at him. "This is my little man." He boasted.

"He is just the cutest little thing." She rubbed his cheek and smiled up at us. "I'll let you go, it was nice seeing you again. You'll have to bring him around the ward some day and let the nurses see him."

"Will do Nancy." Edward smiled politely and waved as she walked off and we made our way to find Alice and the family.

"Aaarrrggghhhhhh!"

"What. Is. That?" Emily stopped and looked at us with wide eyes.

"That, my dear Emily is your aunt Alice." Emmett spoke from across the hallway. "Come on, we're all waiting in the family room."

We followed him down the corridor and found the rest of the family. Jasper and Rosalie's parents had died a few years back so it was only Alice's parents with Emmett and Rose.

"Hey." I breathed to everyone and sat down beside Rose on one of the couches. "How's she doing?"

"She shouldn't be too long now, just be glad you came now. We had to put up with her whining." Emmett shuddered as Rose spoke making us laugh.

"Honestly Rosie you better not be like that, I don't think I could cope with it." He looked at her seriously, his eyes large with fear.

We sat in the room as the minutes flew by; Emily lay on the floor and coloured in, Stephen was being passed around everyone whilst we spoke between ourselves and Emmett tried to snore the place down.

About an hour had passed when the door opened and a giddy Jasper walked in. He was smiling from ear to ear and his eyes were a little glassy.

"I'm a dad." He whispered and a tear slipped down his cheek.

"What did she have?" Emily perked up from her pictures.

"A boy, a beautiful, healthy little boy." He smiled as we all took a turn in giving him a hug. "I'm going back in but will come and get you when you can come see them." He quickly exited the room and broke out in a sprint.

Half and hour later a nurse came back in and said we could go visit mother and son. We all filed out of the room and quietly walked in. Alice was propped up on the bed, her hair dishevelled and looking totally wiped out but smiling broadly never the less. Jasper standing beside her with the same smile.

"Hey." She smiled at us all and looked down to the small bundle in her arms.

"Hey." We all said and Emily squeezed through with her balloon and climbed up on the bed.

"Aw, he is cute." She stated matter-of-factly making us laugh. "I got this for him." She handed the balloon to Jasper.

"Glad you think so." Alice smiled.

"So what is his name?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Lee, Lee David Hale." Alice smiled as she ran her finger over his face. "David after Jasper's dad." She smiled up at him as he kissed her head.

"I like that name, it's good." Emily nodded her head in approval.

"Glad you think so." Jasper laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Can I have a hold?" Esme asked as Alice handed him over and the usual congratulations and baby holding routine started.

He had a head of jet black hair and a small round face with Alice's button nose. After I had my shot of little Lee and Emily had a brief shot so we left so Alice and Jasper could have some alone time with their son and let Alice catch up some much needed sleep.

--

Three days later, Rose and I had arranged and decorated Alice and Jasper's living room to welcome home Alice and Lee. We had gone the whole hog with blue balloons, a 'welcome home' banner, party poppers and piles of presents waiting to be opened.

"WELCOME!" We all cheered as Alice walked in the door with Jasper carrying Lee in his car seat. She looked around the room and burst into floods of tears.

"Aw, you guys." She blubbered and hugged Rose and I fiercely.

"I helped too." Emily whined then squealed when Alice wrapped her in a hug too.

We spent the rest of the afternoon eating the snacks we had made this morning and doted over the babies, Emily and Rose's swollen stomach. She had asked Alice and I to keep the fact that she was carrying twins a secret and not let on to Emmett. She was only about 3 ½ months pregnant but had a considerable bump on her.

"So now that I'm back home we can carry on with the wedding arrangements." Alice started going on as we sat down with some cake.

"Everything is nearly done Alice." I groaned.

"Well we missed the dress appointment so that needs to be rescheduled, then the favours need to be finalised and the reception arrangements needs to be looked over." Alice listed off with her fingers.

"There's plenty of time to do that, just relax and enjoy your baby." I gestured to Lee who was in Jasper's arms.

"I'm surprised you haven't changed Lee's outfit yet." Rose joked as Jasper handed him over to Alice.

"Ha, ha." She shot Rose and look and went back to cooing over her son. "He doesn't need an outfit change, he's cute in anything. Aren't you? My gorgeous little baby." She rubbed her nose with his.

"Please don't let me turn into a smoochy mommy like that." Rose hissed in my ear.

"Sorry but it happens to all of us." I shrugged.

Alice opened all the presents receiving more than enough outfits and toys for one baby. Esme and Carlisle gave them gift vouchers for the baby store for their future supply of diapers, Rose and Emmett gave them clothes galore. Edward, Emily, Stephen and I gave them baby cook books and a sterilising unit.

Around 6 we left using the kids as our excuse again leaving the rest of the family still there.

--

The weeks towards the wedding became a blur of appointments and meetings with people to make the final arrangements. Stephen and Lee were growing bigger everyday and so was Rose's stomach.

"It seems that he just looks more like Edward everyday and less like me." I pouted as we sat at the local coffee house.

"But he acts like you Bells." Rose tried to appease me as Alice nodded.

"Have you noticed his eyes?" I spoke as they leaned in to look at Stephen. "One is lighter than the other."

I had noticed that one was becoming a bit lighter than the other a few days ago and it seemed to be getting lighter. I hadn't told Edward in case it was nothing but I was becoming more worried.

"Oh yeah." Alice looked up.

"Do you think it means anything?" I asked worriedly.

"Dunno." They both shrugged. Lee's eyes had become an electric blue.

"Do you think I should tell Carlisle, just in case?"

"Sure, he'll be able to explain it to you. Give him a call." Alice slurped her hot chocolate and rocked a mumbling Lee to sleep.

I phoned Carlisle and found that he was on shift and said to pop over to let him check up on Stephen.

I made my way through the familiar building to Carlisle's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Carlisle's serene voice spoke.

I opened the door and walked in with Stephen in my arms and was greeted with his calming smile. "How are the two of you today?"

"Nervous." I admitted and looked to Carlisle a little scared.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Carlisle tried to reassure me but it wasn't working very well with me. "Pass him over and I'll take a look."

I sat down in the chair opposite Carlisle as he looked at Stephen. He studied his eyes for a few minutes.

"I just want to do a few tests Bella. There is nothing to be afraid of, I just want to make sure I have the prognosis right before saying anything to you."

"Okay."

"Just wait here and I'll be back soon." He smiled and left me alone in the room waiting anxiously.

After half an hour I had no fingernails left to bite and had phoned Edward to see if he could pick Emily up and told him I wouldn't be too long. I was about to go on the hunt for Carlisle and Stephen when the door opened and they came in.

"Is everything alright?" I asked looking at Stephen.

"He's fine, his eyes are a little discoloured as we put some dye in them when we were running some tests and I can tell you that Stephen has heterochromia."

"Oh god." I started panicking at the word.

"Calm down Bella." Carlisle came over to me.

"Oh, oh." I started fanning myself trying to cool down from the sudden heat wave that came over me and watched as the room started to spin before going black.

**Sorry I know it's a bit of a cliffy but you know you love it! Don't fret it's nothing serious though.**

**Laura**

**xoxox**


	28. A Bit Of Both

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**A Bit Of Both**

"Bella?" I could hear Carlisle's voice, distant but clear.

I groaned in response not wanting to open my eyes but then I heard Stephen's cries and was instantly awake. I sat upright and quickly closed my eyes as I felt the throbbing pain in the front of my head.

"Ugh." When the pain wouldn't pass and hesitantly opened my eyes to search for Stephen.

"Let me help you up now." I felt two hands on my shoulders helping me stand up and sit on a chair.

I cracked an eye open wearily to see a nurse holding a crying Stephen and held my arms out to him. I pulled him into my chest and bounced him trying to comfort him. I kissed his blotchy, red face and stroked his nose instantly calming him.

"Bella?"

I looked up to Carlisle from Stephen but carried on stroking his nose until his cries died down to whimpers then staggered breathes.

"As I was trying to explain to you before you fainted on me, Stephen has heterochromia - it's a difference in the colour of the eye's iris. Stephen has complete heterochromia meaning his irises are different from one another. He seems to have one brown and the other green."

"How did it happen?" I asked baffled.

"It is usually caused by the concentration and distribution of the pigment melanin. It wont affect his eyesight in anyway so there is no danger there. It's isn't a very common thing to happen but it's harmless."

I sighed with relief at the fact that my baby was in no danger, kissing his nose.

"So I guess you could say he has a bit of both parents when it comes to the eye department." Carlisle smiled.

"I guess so." I smiled back.

"You can go home now Bella, I would prefer it if you would wait a few minutes and let me take you home since you just fainted. It's just a precaution but it would make me feel more at ease."

"Sure." I nodded and waited for him to finish his shift.

Emily swung open the front door when we pulled up outside the house beaming brightly.

"Granda!" She shouted and ran into his arms.

"Hello sweet pea." Carlisle picked her up and followed me into the house where I found Edward over the cooker top.

"Hi." He smiled at me then frowned at Carlisle. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just dropping Bella off." He put Emily down.

Edward turned to me giving me a questioning look and forgot about the pan on the cooker top. I sighed and sat down placing Stephen down in his seat gently.

"A few days ago I noticed that one of Stephen's eyes was lighter than the other, I thought it was just them changing but then it got more lighter the past few days. When I was out with Alice and Rose I told them and they thought it was a good idea to let Carlisle have a look." I looked up at him from my nails pleadingly.

"I'm not angry with you Bella, I just wish you had come to me rather then Alice and Rose." He squeezed my shoulder and looked to Carlisle.

"So Bella came to me this afternoon with Stephen." Carlisle picked up for me. "I had a look at his eyes and ran some tests to make sure I was right in what I thought. It turns out that Stephen has heterochromia."

"What?" Edward looked confused.

"Essentially it means he will have one eye different to the other. In his case he has one green eye and one brown."

"Green for dad and brown for mum." Emily spoke up.

"Yeah honey." I smiled over at her and noticed Edward smiling.

"It's not harmful in anyway so he is fine, it's just not a very common thing. Bella over reacted a little when she found out and fainted." Carlisle shrugged.

"Yeah, just a little." I muttered embarrassed.

"I better get going before your mother starts wondering where I am." He waved us goodbye and left.

"Are you okay?" Edward stooped to my level and held my face in his hands looking me over with concern.

"Yeah." I sighed. "I just freaked when Carlisle said the word, I didn't know what it meant and instantly thought it was going to be bad." Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"DADDY!" Emily shouted and pointed to the smoking pan.

"Shit!" Edward hissed and grabbed the pan throwing it in the sink and turning on the cold water tap emitting a cloud of steam and hissing.

"What were you making?" I asked trying to figure it out by the smell.

"Macaroni cheese but don't think we'll be having that anymore." He huffed.

"Why don't we just have some take away?" I offered.

"O-kay, I just really wanted to make dinner."

I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around him kissing his shoulder. "Well thank you for trying." I whispered and kissed his ear.

"Can we get some egg rolls?" Emily jumped up and down poking my side.

"Sure. How about some sweet and sour chicken?"

"Mmmm-hmm." She nodded and licked her lips.

"I'll go phone in the order what do you want?" I asked squeezing him tighter.

"Anything will do." He huffed.

"Okay." I kissed his shoulder again and went to make the order.

Twenty minutes later we were sitting around the living room pigging out on sweet and sour chicken, bourbon chicken and shredded beef. Stephen began to stir in his seat and opened his eyes yawning.

"He-llo." Emily crawled over to Stephen smiling.

Edward took him out of the chair and placed him on his stomach on the floor. Emily went down beside him and started blowing raspberries. We watched as he lifted his head and his eyes widened at the noise she was making. We were laughing at his reaction when he opened his mouth and his lips curled up at one side looking like Edward.

"Did you see that?" I turned to Edward excited. "He just smiled at her!" I exclaimed and picked up Stephen. He gurgled and shoved his fist in his mouth.

"What a clever boy you are." I cooed. "Yes you are." I rubbed my nose with his and watched that lop sided grin appear again. "Look!" I turned Stephen to Edward.

"I can see." He laughed and came over.

Emily came over too and carried on blowing raspberries at Stephen causing him to smile. Finally he had enough of playing around and began to gurn and complain then the smell it me.

"Yuck!" Emily screwed up her nose and fanned the air.

"Here you go daddy." I handed over our son. "I'll get the dishes while you change." I smiled sweetly and gathered up the dishes.

--

"Aw mommy you look beautiful." I chocked on her words and looked down to Emily.

We were at the bridal store getting the final alterations done on our dresses apart from Rose who had to go back closer to the wedding since she was constantly growing.

"Thank you honey, you look beautiful too."

She picked up the skirt of her dress and spun around giggling. Alice, Rose and Emily had matching crystal blue dresses. They were plain with a square neckline, a bow under the bust and went down to the floor.

"Oh Bella."

I turned around at the sound of my voice to see Alice looking at me with her hand over her mouth and her eyes began to tear up.

"Don't start, please." I begged. I knew if she started crying she would have me too.

"You look stunning Bells." She turned me to look in the full length mirror and twisted my hair up on top of my head. "Just imagine your hair curled and tied up."

I looked in the mirror and imagine it. The dress was white in colour with a sweetheart neckline made of crushed taffeta and tied up the back. It went down to the floor with a small train. Seeing myself in the dress only wanted the wedding to be now instead of 3 weeks away.

"I can't wait." I sighed and imagined a dreamy Edward looking sexy in a tux waiting for me at the end of the aisle.

"Not long to go yet Bella, not long." She smiled and hugged me.

"Roll on January 15th."

**I've put links for the dresses up so you can see them.**

**Laura**

**xoxox**


	29. Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight.**

**Thank you to Stacea for looking over this chapter, should have had you do it from the start but hey better late than never!**

**Good Things Come To Those Who Wait**"I can't believe it's here." I squealed as Alice and Rose laced up the corset of my dress in my bedroom. Emily was colouring on the floor, her tongue poking out as she concentrated on keeping the colour within the lines of the picture.

"Neither can I." Alice exclaimed, stamping her feet and smiling giddily at me through the mirror I stood in front of.

"Oh Bella."

I turned to see Esme walk through the door smiling.

"Hi Esme." I smiled and gave her a hug.

"You look stunning dear." She pulled me away at arms length and eyed me up and down. "I have something I would like you to wear but only if you want to." She pulled out a thin black box from her handbag.

I eyed her wearily.

"It's out of my own collection so no money spent, I just thought it could be your something borrowed." She shrugged.

I opened the box to see a pearl necklace nestled in the blood red velvet interior. I could feel the tears build up and fanned my eyes trying to dry them before they fell and ruined the make up Alice had just applied.

"It's gorgeous, it matches my tiara." I smiled. "Will you help me put it on?"

"Of course." She picked up the necklace, tied the latch around my neck and squeezed my shoulders. "I don't think Edward could have picked a better wife."

"Thank you." I placed my hand on hers and gave her a watery smile.

"Now that you're all set, lets get you married." Alice cheered and picked up the bouquets and fussed over the head of ringlets she had curled in Emily's hair.

"Stop." Emily moaned and swatted Alice's hand away making a face at her.

"Fine, fine." She held up her hands, defeated, but quickly caught a stray curl when Emily wasn't looking making her turn and growl at her, snapping her teeth.

I took one more look at myself in the mirror and let everything sink in. Rose had tied my hair back into a sweeping ponytail and curled the loose ends that fell over my right shoulder. Alice as usual had done a perfect job of my make up, it was subtle with ice blue eye shadow and a little blusher. I had worn very little jewelry, I had on a pearl tiara, pearl earrings and the necklace Esme had given me.

"Right, let's get me married." I smiled at everyone and we all filed out to the white cars waiting for us outside.

The butterflies made their debut as we pulled up to the church to see the cars parked everywhere. Carlisle and Charlie were waiting by the door and smiled widely when they saw us approach.

"Hello." Carlisle came over and kissed Esme.

"Good luck dear." She gave me a kiss and went into the church with Carlisle.

"Hey dad." I smiled as I accepted his hand as he helped me out of the car.

"Hey Bells, you look . . . Beautiful." He looked choked up.

"Thanks dad, you look pretty good yourself." I dusted off his jacket and adjusted his corsage and handkerchief.

Moments later Emmett and Jasper slipped through the front door.

"Thought you weren't going to show up Bells." Emmett smiled cheekily, receiving a smack on the chest from Rose.

"Ha ha." I smiled sarcastically at him. "Where's Stephen?"

"He was with Edward but Renee took him and don't start to panic Esme and Carlisle have Lee before you ask." He turned to an opened mouth Alice who was about to ask. She smiled and closed her mouth at his answer.

"I wasn't worried or going to panic, I was just curious." She defended herself and pecked him lightly.

"So we all good to go?" Emmett asked looking at me. "You sure you wanna get stuck with boring Eddie for the rest of your life?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yes." I laughed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine, but it's your funeral." He held up his arms and poked his head through the doors to signal to the organist to start playing.

The beginning notes of the wedding march filled the large room as the doors opened and Alice and Jasper walked away with linked arms. Then followed by Rose and Emmett then finally Emily who skipped out happily.

Charlie breathed in deeply and turned to me. "Ready?"

"Yep." I nodded.

He nodded and led me through the doors and down the aisle to my soon-to-be husband. I looked around at all the people who had come and smiled warmly to them. I looked to the left to see Renee bouncing a gurgling Stephen and Phil beside her. Esme and Carlisle were on the right with a sleeping Lee.

We reached the end of the aisle and Edward came down to meet us. He smiled crookedly at me making my heart skip a beat.

"Take care of her for me." Charlie half warned, half joked to Edward.

"With all that I am." He said sincerely as he took my hand in his.

The ceremony went by in a blur. Once I looked into Edward's eyes I was lost in them, caught up in those vibrant green orbs.

I listened intently as he said his vows and couldn't stop smiling when it was my turn to prove my love was eternal and never ending.

"With the power vested within in, I am happy to introduce to you Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen. You may now kiss the bride."

If it were possible my smile widened at the minister's words and I leaned forward and met Edward's soft lips for a sweet but too brief kiss. He began to pull away and smile when I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him back for another kiss.

"YEAHOO!"

I pulled away to look at Emily, she was jumping up and down clapping her hands and smiling brightly. Everyone laughed and cheered as we walked out of the church getting showered with confetti.

We went to the church orchard to get our photos taken. Edward and I sat down on the trunk of a cherry blossom, Edward wrapping his arms around me as I sat back into his chest. Emily and Stephen joined us as the photographer snapped away.

After all the photos were taken we made our way back to the reception where we had a disco and buffet for all the guests. Carlisle and Esme had offered to take the kids to give us the night alone since we wouldn't go on a honeymoon without the kids.

--

The DJ announced that it was the bride and groom's dance as our song came on over the speakers. I walked out onto the dance floor with Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck. I rested my face on the side of his, letting his hot breath fan over my ear and down my neck making me shiver.

"A whole night to ourselves, what to do?" Edward whispered huskily in my ear as we swayed to the slow music.

"Well you know I got the all clear from the doctor the other day." I tried to say back in a sexy voice.

"Mmmm." He hummed as he buried his face into my neck and nibbled slightly at the tender skin making me giggle. "Why don't we just sneak out now?" He whispered against my neck.

"Patience Edward." I reprimanded him playfully. "Good things come to those who wait." I bit down on his earlobe making him hiss.

"I can't wait." He kissed the hollow in my neck.

God I couldn't wait until the party was over and I had Edward all to myself.

**So there isn't going to be many chapters left maybe two if that.Laura**


	30. Life In The Boring Lane

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**Sorry but this is the last chapter, thank you to all who reviewed - I loved all the little convos I had with you and the stories you told me :D, added to favourite/alert and even added me to author alert and fave author. It really means a lot that you like my stuff (sniffles). Also thank you to Satcea for looking over the chapter, if you haven't checked out her stories got on to my profile and read them, they are SO good!**

**Life In The Boring Lane**"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" Everyone sang as Edward and I walked into the living room in Carlisle and Esme's house to pick up the kids.

Esme and Carlisle had asked to take the kids for the day saying they wanted to take them to the aquarium and spend some 'quality' time with them. Now I knew what the quality time was spend decorating the room and getting all the food ready by the looks of things."How's my little man?" Edward asked as I watched Stephen stumble towards Edward running awkwardly and crashing into his arms .

"Mommy, mommy." He giggled and clapped his hands.

"No, da-da. Da-da." He said the words slowly and loudly in hopes of Stephen repeating them back to him.

"Mommy, mommy." He laughed and looked to me.

"What a clever little man you are." I smiled and tapped his nose making him laugh further and bury his head into Edward's chest.

"Guess he really is mommy's little boy." He muttered but Stephen heard the words and began chanting 'mommy, mommy' over and over for everyone to hear.

"Don't be jealous cause he said mommy before daddy." I stuck my tongue out playfully at him as he pouted back at me.

"So Alice." I glared at her. "Did you have fun planning this party?"

"Yeah, of course Bells. It's a party!" She looked at me as if I had asked her the most ridiculous question.

I just shook my head. "Some things will never change."

"I made a card for you." Emily picked herself up off the floor from where she was doodling and handed us one of her famous homemade cards.

"Thank you honey." I smiled, giving her a kiss, and looked at the picture of Edward and I on the front holding hands with a big heart over our heads.

"Do you like it?" She asked, hopeful.

"I love it." I hugged her tightly. "And I love you." I kissed her head of hair and breathed in the sweet smell of her watermelon shampoo.

"Love you too mommy." She kissed my cheek and went back to her colouring on the floor.

"Happy Anniversary Bella." Carlisle came over and gave me a hug. Effectively starting off the congratulatory hugs that ensued.

After we opened our presents from the family we sat in the living room playing with the children. Lee and Stephen were playing with the building blocks with Emmet, Edward and Jasper whilst Emily played with Carlisle and Esme. Rose and Emmett's twins got passed between myself, Rose and Alice.

Rose had given birth to her two little girls, Elana and Catriona, about 7 months ago. She had trouble during the birth and had to go for a C-section since Elana was breach. They were identical apart from the small freckle Catriona had on her left ear. They both had Emmett's dark hair and Rose's blue eyes.

"I can't get over how fast their growing. They seem to be getting longer every time I see them." I eyed up the length of Elana in my arms.

"Tell me about it." Rose laughed. "Well with the amount they eat... I would be worried if I didn't know how much their father ate." She looked to Emmet and shook her head."True." Alice and I both said in unison.

"As long as they don't end up being gigantic, monster babies they can drink as much as they want." Rose added looking a little frightened at the thought.

"I should know about monster babies -" Just then the sound of baby cries filled the room. "There's the darling now." Alice beamed and jogged out of the room and could be heard cooing in the monitor.

I swapped babies with Rose and tried to find any other differences between Elana and Catriona but found none. I bounced Catriona on my knee making her giggle as Alice walked threw with her 3 month old son, Cameron.

"Look who's here." Alice turned Cameron so he could see his cousins sitting beside him and stared curiously. "It's Elana and Catriona."

"He really is big Alice." I stated, a little shocked at the little barrel of a baby. He looked exactly like Lee had apart from his blonde hair and chubbiness.

"Tell me about it. He weighs a ton!" She exclaimed with a laugh. "He had his check-up yesterday and the doctor says he's fine. Said his weight will even out and he'll start losing some of it when he starts crawling about." She shrugged and sat him on her knees and bounced him slightly.

"Hey wee man." Jasper crawled over from the building blocks to Cameron who smiled as soon as Jasper came into his sights.

"There's daddy." Alice turned him so he could have a better look at his surroundings and flapped his arms at Jasper."Come on boy, let's go do some guy stuff rather than hang out with girls." Jasper said as he screwed up his face.

"There's nothing wrong with hanging out with girls." Alice snipped in. "The next one better be a girl. I don't think I can cope with 3 boys, I need some more femininity in the house."

"Yeah, I think Emmett will end up turning one of the girls into a tomboy if I don't pop out a boy next time." Rose quipped.

"I thought you weren't having anymore?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. "And I quote you on this 'never will I have another bleeding child'." I looked at her smugly.

"Yeah, but you forget the pain and think about all the happy times." She smiled at Elana and blew a raspberry at her.

"So when are you gonna pop out another baby?" Alice perked up beside me.

"Are you having a baby mommy?" As soon the words 'baby' and 'mommy' were said around Emily she instantly start questioning if I was pregnant and if it was going to be a boy or a girl and what we were going to call it.

I turned to glare at Alice who was smiling wickedly and took Elana out of Rose's arms and held her up to her face. "You can't do anything to me I'm holding a baby and we don't want anything to happen to her."

"Well, don't think about putting her down anytime soon." I warned and narrowed my eyes at her giving her my best 'don't mess with me' glare.

Catriona started wriggling and gurgling in my arms so I handed her over to Rose so she could feed her.

I sat back in the couch and silently watched my family. I watched the guys build houses out of the building blocks as the boys helped out and Cameron tried to eat a red block, covering it in drool. Emily was still drawing with Carlisle and Esme. Rose had gone out with Catriona and Alice was sitting with Elana.

I let my hand brush over my stomach and think about the future. I had missed my period around the time of Stephen 1st birthday and taken a pregnancy test and found out I was pregnant. Edward and I had decided to wait for a while to tell everyone when I was just over 3 months, which I was now.

"So Bells . . ."

"Yes Emmett?" I looked over to him to se he had a stupid smile on his face.

"How's life in the boring lane?" He questioned.

"Great thank you, and our life is not boring." I said back in a careful tone.

"Yeah, I can see how exciting it's been for you guys."

"Why do you think I'm such a boring person?" Edward looked a little pissed off.

"Err . . . Because you are!" He shot back like a little kid.

"Am not."

"Well come on, tell me something that we don't know about you guys." He smirked in triumph as Edward pursed his lips in a tight line.

"Well . . ." He frowned and shook his head.

"HA! See, I told you. You are like the most boring-est person in the world, EVER." He rolled his head back emphasizing the 'ever' part of his little rant.

"Hey!" I frowned and pouted.

Jasper was sitting behind Cameron snickering into his neck, Carlisle and Esme were shaking their heads and Alice was biting her lip.

"We are not and I say NOT a boring couple." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Hold up there Miss 'throw a stushie'." Emmett waved his finger around his face. "I never said you were boring, I was saying Edward is boring. He never does anything out of the ordinary. He just plods along in life going from one boring thing to another. I swear, I would take a heart attack if he did something unexpected or impulsive. Seriously Ed just do something rash for once."

"Oh shut it Em." Edward slapped Emmett away as he kneeled down as if to pray."Oh please lord, bless our Eddie with something other than boring-ness, bless him with some spontaneity so his wife shall not leave him in times of boring-ness and try to it on someone exciting like my impulsive self."

"Emmett." Edward growled.

"For example not that she would come after me." He held up his hands. "What I'm saying his just be impulsive Eddie."

"Fine, you want impulsive?"

"Yeah, give it a go and show us what you got."

"Fine, fine." He muttered to himself as he stood up and came over to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he lifted me up off the couch and swung me back in his arms making me gasp and clutch onto his arms as one leg went up in the air.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." Emmett cheered.

"Edward." I hissed under my breath.

I was cut off from saying anything more by Edward's lips crushing against mine. I eagerly returned the kiss and could hear the cat calls from Emmett and squeals from the kids. All too briefly Edward pulled away and straightened me up.

"Phew." I wobbled a little and blew out a breath. "You know I could kinda get used to that." I smiled up at him to see his eyes glowing back at me.

"Now that is what I call some good impulsive acting, my man." Emmett praised him with a massive grin.

"Thank you." Edward sat down pulling me onto his lap. I didn't know where this affectionate Edward had been but I was liking it.

"Oh and one other thing, Bella's pregnant." He smiled smugly at Emmett who's mouth was hanging open. "Trying to catch flies there Em?"

"Uh." He closed his mouth. "I, well I guess congratulations is in order." He cleared his throat.

"Anything else you want to add to that?" Edward pressed.

"And you are not as boring as you used to be." He said a little quietly.

"Yeah, thought so." Edward boasted.

**So that's it ****L**** Boo hooHope you all enjoyed the story and thanks for everything.Lots o LoveLauraxoxoxoxoxox**


	31. One Horney Hallow's Eve Entry

Hey everyone

I know I haven't written anything in a while so just if you guys were wanting to read something of mine I have an entry in Breath-of-Twilight's One Horney Hallow's Eve, Halloween Countdown. I don't know when my story will be posted but there a bunch of other good authors that have written one-shots too so I would recommend it. The link's below if you want to check it out

Laura

Xxx

One Horney Hallow's Eve


End file.
